El fanboy
by Rhape
Summary: Tras retirarse del patinaje artístico, Yuuri nunca creyó que conocería a su ídolo un sábado por la mañana frente a su casa. AU donde todo es casi lo mismo: Viktor aún es una leyenda viva del patinaje artístico, pero Yuuri es sólo un instructor de patinaje. Y Vicchan está vivo. Viktuuri. Humor, fluff.
1. Encuentro imprevisto

**¡Hola! Soy Rhape Seuhans. Les traigo otro fic Viktuuri ;D!**

 **Advertencias** : Mundo medio alterno donde todo es prácticamente lo mismo. Viktor aún es una leyenda viva del patinaje artístico, pero Yuuri es sólo un instructor de patinaje. Y Vicchan está vivo. Fluff, humor.

* * *

Yuuri despertó temprano en su cuarto como todas las mañanas de un sábado cualquiera. Hizo su rutina diaria de ir al baño, cepillarse los dientes, darse una ducha, salir de su cuarto, ir al comedor, saludar a su padre, madre y hermana; desayunar con ellos, alimentar a su perro; y ponerse de acuerdo con su familia sobre las labores del Onsen.

Ese día le tocó comenzar sus tareas diarias con sacar la basura y de paso barrer el frente del local.

La mañana estaba más helada de lo que imaginó que estaría, incluso comenzó a tiritar de frío. Yuuri entonces pensó que lo mejor sería volver a dentro y buscar un suéter y una bufanda, o mejor aún, un suéter con un cuello alto. Sí, eso último sonaba más cómodo.

Dejó la escoba reposando sobre la pared, y cuando estuvo por abrir la puerta, sintió como un peso ajeno lo derribaba boca arriba al piso. Por suerte, cayó primero sobre su trasero y después sobre su espalda, por lo que no se golpeó la cabeza.

Normalmente se abría levantado enseguida y pedido disculpas contra quien chocó (sí, aunque el afectado fuese él), pero una lengua sobre sus mejillas comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas y no pudo evitar reír.

Entre risas pudo abrir un poco los ojos, logrando distinguir sin sus anteojos que el animal que lo lamía debía ser un perro de color marrón, el cual su pelaje estaba tan alborotado que parecía espuma de café, pero en el tacto era tan suave y esponjosito como un algodón de azúcar. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de su propio perro, pero el suyo era más pequeño. Intentó empujarlo, pero el perro insistía en llenarlo de amor y saliva mientras movía su cola animado.

" _¡Makkachin! ¡Perro malo! ¡Bájate de él!_ "

Yuuri escuchó que alguien gritaba en un idioma que no pudo entender (¿ruso?) y que le quitaba al perro de encima. Entonces se apresuró a buscar sus anteojos en el suelo para encarar al extranjero que supuso que sería el dueño y darle las gracias.

Al encontrar su lentes, se dio cuenta que el hombre le había extendido una mano, y como no quiso ser grosero y dejarlo esperando, la tomó y dejó que lo ayudara a levantarse.

"¡Lo siento tanto!" Exclamó el hombre cambiando al inglés. "No sé por qué Makkachin hizo eso. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Oh, no hay problema. Estoy bien." Contestó también en inglés mientras se limpiaba la saliva. Entonces se puso los lentes, dándose cuenta que frente a él se encontraba un muy atractivo hombre de llamativo cabello plateado y hermosos ojos azules...

De acuerdo.

Yuuri no recordaba haberse golpeado la cabeza, pero seguro que tuvo que habérsela golpeando, porque de repente comenzó a tener alucinaciones.

Simplemente no era posible que su ídolo, el cinco veces seguidos campeón mundial de patinaje sobre hielo y otros tantos títulos ganados durante su carrera, el ruso Viktor Nikiforov, estuviera en Japón, en Hasetsu, frente a él, disculpándose con una gran sonrisa radiante porque su perro Makkachin (con razón le sonaba el nombre) lo hubiese tumbado al piso con el afán de lamerle la cara.

"Qué raro." Continuó diciendo Viktor con una mano en la barbilla. "Makkachin no suele ser así de cariñoso con los extraños. Creo que le gustas." Dicho aquello, el perro ladró como si estuviera de acuerdo con tal afirmación.

"Tú..."

Yuuri hacía segundos que había dejado de pensar, estaba seguro que su cerebro había hecho corto circuito ante tal discordancia. Nervioso, temblando, en un estado de tal fanatismo puro en el que creyó haber muerto y llegado al paraíso. Solamente su cuerpo logró reaccionar levantando un dedo índice hacia el ruso.

"¿Yo...?" Se apuntó a sí mismo mirándolo con confusión.

"Eres... ¡Vi-Viktor Nikiforov!"

Dándose cuenta de la obviedad que había dicho, Yuuri enseguida se llevó las manos a la cara, muerto de vergüenza. ¡Bonita la hora a la que a su cerebro se le ocurrió hacerse el idiota! ¡Y en frente de su ídolo de la niñez ni más ni menos! Del cual definitivamente 'NO tenía un enamoramiento fangirl', según le había dicho miles de veces a Yuuko y a Takeshi.

Sí, una contusión cerebral. Eso debía tener.

"¡Oh! ¿Acaso eres un fan? ¡Me siento halagado!" Exclamó el de cabello plateado con voz cantarina al tiempo que tomaba a su perro del cuello para evitar que se le echara encima de nuevo al japonés. "Pero me dejas en desventaja. Yo no conozco tu nombre." Sonrió de manera tan encantadora que hizo que Yuuri se enrojeciera el doble, si es que eso era posible.

"Me...me llamo Katsuki Yuuri. Y... admiro t-tu forma de patinar desde...hace algún tiempo." Dijo midiendo sus palabras, con su corazón palpitando tan fuerte que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se le saliera botado del pecho.

No quería decir por error que de hecho lo admiraba desde hacía casi diez años, desde que lo vio patinar por primera vez; que su habitación estaba repleta con pósteres suyos, y que incluso tenía un poodle llamado Vicchan en su honor.

Seguro que Viktor ya se había topado con miles de fans así de enfermos, pero Yuuri no quería formar parte de esa lista negra y que su crush de la infancia (adolescencia y ahora adultez) lo viera como el bicho raro que era.

Si tenía suerte, luego de terminar este encuentro, el patinador ruso se olvidaría de él y Yuuri podría presumirle a sus amigos y a sus futuros hijos el día que hizo el ridículo frente a Viktor Nikiforov. Embarazoso, sí, pero seguro que sería una anécdota divertida de contar.

"Uhmm... ¿Yuuri, eh? No me será difícil olvidar ese nombre." Dijo Viktor con una sonrisa complacida, y el moreno estuvo por desmayarse al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, hasta que entendió a qué se refería.

Yuri Plisetsky, su compañero de pista. ¡Oh! Adiós a la magia. ¿Por qué tenían que tener el mismo nombre?

"Bueno, Yuuri, siendo que Makkachin te atacó, y que eres mi más ferviente fan..." Soltó al perro, pero a cambió tomó al japonés de las manos, postrando su mirada azul en sus ojos ambarinos. Yuuri quiso retroceder y salir corriendo, pues el peliplateado se inclinó demasiado cerca de su rostro, mas sus piernas se paralizaron. "Tendrás que decirme tú qué hacer para ganarme tu perdón."

"A-ah...Yo... La verdad no..." Yuuri dirigió sus ojos hacia todos lados menos al atractivo rostro de Viktor, quizás buscando en el aire algo que le ayudara a contestar más rápido. Entonces su cerebro por fin hizo clic. "¡U-un autógrafo!" Era evidente de que el ruso ya se había percatado de que se trataba de un fan, así que, relativamente, ya no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

"¿...Ah? ¿Un... autógrafo?" Repitió parpadeando varias veces seguidas, como si aquella respuesta lo tomara desprevenido. Y el moreno asintió con la cabeza, mostrándose más tranquilo. "Uh..., ¡por supuesto! Lo que sea por un fan." Volvió a sonreír. "Es sólo que no traigo bolígrafo conmigo. ¿Tú tendrás uno?"

"¡O-oh! Puedo conseguir uno ahora mismo. S-si gustas pasar con Makkachin..." Soltó una de sus manos para señalar hacia la puerta. "Aquí vivo."

El peliplateado miró a la puerta y luego al letrero encima de ella. Aunque no entendía del todo el idioma en el que estaba escrito, supuso que se trataba de un local y no una simple residencia.

"¡Claro!" Contestó animado, dejando que su fan guiara el camino. "¿Qué es este lugar?" Inquirió fascinado por la decoración oriental y lo pacifico del ambiente, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada al igual que Yuuri.

El moreno lo invitó a sentarse en una de las mesa. Viktor se cruzó de piernas y Makkachin se acostó a su lado.

"Es el negocio de mi familia. Es un Onsen, es decir, aguas terminales. Pero aquí en el comedor servimos comida y bebidas para cuando nuestros clientes terminan sus baños." Contestó con algo de timidez, esperando no sonar como un vendedor. "Todavía es temprano, aún no es hora de abrir." Sintió la necesidad de explicar al estar todas las demás mesas vacías.

"¡Wow! Aguas termales. Eso suena relajante. Tendrás que dejarme entrar en cuanto esté abierto."

"Ah, sí, por supuesto... Iré a buscar algo para escribir." Dijo, ignorando un poco el último comentario, no queriendo detenerse a pensar en Viktor Nikiforov DESNUDO en el onsen de su familia. Una visión demasiado tentadora pero no como para tenerla en ese preciso momento.

Yuuri corrió a su habitación en busca de papel y pluma. Al entrar, miró a sus pósteres uno a uno, no pudiendo creer que el destino fuese tan amable con él como para dejarlo conocer a su ídolo en persona, mejor aún, ¡tenerlo en su casa! Aunque conociendo su suerte, lo más seguro es que fuera a morir pronto y esa era su recompensa por tantos años de insano fanatismo. Así que sonrió e intentó relajarse para disfrutar el momento.

Rápidamente buscó entre sus carpetas su póster favorito, del cual tenía al menos otras cuatro o cinco copias por si se dañaba. Una de ellas estaba pegada en la pared y las otras bien guardabas. Sacó el póster del envoltorio de plástico y la observó un momento.

En la imagen se podía apreciaba a un Viktor Nikiforov adolescente de cabello largo y facciones todavía algo infantiles. Llevaba un traje negro entallado, el cual tenía una media falda y cristales pegados. Yuuri tenía tan sólo trece años la primera vez que lo vio en televisión y usaba ese mismo traje. Fue gracias a él que se enamoró del patinaje artístico.

Tomó un marcador negro de su escritorio y regresó al comedor común, donde se sorprendió de encontrar a su madre charlando animadamente con el ruso y a Vicchan en las piernas de Viktor mientras que Makkachin ladraba emocionado.

Yuuri intentó apresurar el paso antes de que su madre dijera algo vergonzoso, pues sabía que ella también conocía al patinador ruso y su 'no enamoramiento fangirl' hacia él. No obstante, nada más verlo, Makkachin volvió correr hacia él, tumbándolo de nuevo al piso para lamer sus mejillas. Pronto Vicchan se unió y el moreno se vio tiernamente atacado por dos poodles a la vez.

Hiroko y Viktor rieron, pero el peliplateado enseguida se dispuso a ayudarlo a ponerse en pie y Yuuri le dio la gracias todavía evitando su mirada, entonces regresaron a la mesa, donde Makkachin y Vicchan se sentaron junto a al moreno para que éste les acariciara el pelaje.

"¡Oh, Yuuri! Realmente eres mi fan." Exclamó Viktor ligeramente ruborizado al ver el póster. "Creí que sólo lo decías por quedar bien conmigo. ¡Me alegro de que no sea así!" Dijo, y en su boca se formó un gesto parecido a un corazón.

Qué extraño. Yuuri había visto todas las entrevistas y visto (y revisto) todas las competiciones en las que Viktor participaba, pero nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera.

"S-sí. Es verdad... te admiro mucho..." Murmuró, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el otro escuchara.

"Por supuesto que mi Yuuri te admira. Incluso es instructor de patinaje en el Ice Castle porque lo inspiraste a patinar."

" _¡Mamá! Viktor no necesitaba saber eso. Por favor. Me estás avergonzando..._ " Se quejó en japonés, con su cara completamente roja, y su madre rió.

" _Lo siento, cariño._ "

"¿Umm? ¿Instructor de patinaje? ¿Alguna vez has participado en competencias?" Inquirió con genuina curiosidad cuando terminó de firmar el autógrafo, donde claramente se leía en inglés 'Para Yuuri, mi fan favorito' con el dibujo de un corazón y algo más en ruso, aunque que el moreno supuso que diría lo mismo pero traducido a su lengua materna, así que no preguntó.

"Sí, pero..." Dudó un momento en hablar. "Tuve un accidente hace unos años, y una de mis piernas quedó dañada de manera permanente. ¡Pero estoy bien!" Agregó al notar que Viktor lo miraba con preocupación. "Es decir, puedo patinar, pero mi pierna no podría soportar ejercicios de alto rendimiento, mucho menos competiciones estresantes. Así que ser instructor es a lo que me dedico." Dijo tratando de no sonar triste, y su madre alargó una mano para acariciar su cabello como una forma de apoyo.

A pesar de los años, aquello seguía siendo un tema sensible para él. Nada le hubiera gustado más en el mundo que dedicar su vida entera al patinaje artístico e intentar compartir el podio con su ídolo, el mismo con el cual estaba compartiendo una amena charla, y que de alguna manera eso se sentía como... no precisamente un consuelo, pero en su corazón pudo sentir cierto alivio, como si se disculpara con Viktor por su incapacidad de patinar.

El ruso pareció entender su dilema y tuvo la cortesía de cambiar de tema.

"Así que... Ice Castle, ¿es una pista de hielo, cierto? Me gustaría mucho que me llevaras allí para entrenar un poco y no perder práctica." Pidió con una sonrisa juguetona dibujada en los labios, posando los codos sobre la mesa y descansando su mentón en sus manos, mirando directamente hacia Yuuri. El japonés sintió de nuevo la necesidad de correr y esconderse, pero Vicchan se había quedado dormido sobre sus piernas y no quiso molestarlo.

"Yuuri, deberías llevarlo contigo. En una hora tienes que atender un grupo, ¿no es así?"

Yuuri miró a su madre con súplica para que no diera más idea, y entonces se volvió hacia Viktor con una sonrisa fingida.

"¡Su-suena bien! Pero seguro que Viktor tendrá otras cosas que hacer, ¿no es así?"

"Mmm... Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Pero quizás ustedes me puedan ayudar con eso ya que conocen más los alrededores. Estoy buscando algún hotel cerca de aquí donde pueda hospedarme unos días."

"¿Buscas hospedaje?" Yuuri lo miró con extrañeza. Si recordaba bien, dentro de unas pocas semanas comenzarían las competencias para calificar al GPF. "¿Acaso estás en Japón... eh, de vacaciones?"

No. Eso no era posible. Nunca había escuchado que Viktor Nikiforov tomara vacaciones antes de una competencia. Quizás se encontraba allí en busca de patrocinadores. Últimamente en Japón se estaba poniendo de moda el patinaje artístico.

"Sí, algo así." Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin dejar de sonreír. "Siempre tuve ganas de visitar Japón. Y vine a Hasetsu porque me comentaron que es una de las ciudades más tranquilas que existen, que aquí la prensa no me molestaría."

"Bueno, eso es cierto..."

"¿Qué tal si te hospedas aquí?" Dijo Hiroko de pronto. "No somos un hotel, pero tenemos un cuarto libre. Sólo tendríamos que limpiarlo un poco."

"¡¿De verdad?! ¿Me dejarían quedarme aquí?" Cuestionó con sus ojos azules brillando, pero Yuuri entró en pánico.

" _¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué haces?!_ "

" _Creí que te gustaría pasar unos días cerca de tu ídolo._ " Rió. " _A Viktor parece gustarle la idea_."

" _¡S-sí! ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Yo no creo que..._ " El moreno paró de hablar al darse cuenta que Viktor lo había tomado de la mano. Lentamente se giró hacia él para mirarlo, topándose con que el peliplateado le sonreía de una manera tan radiante que se sentía a punto de derretir.

"Yuuri, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que será muy divertido para mí pasar este tiempo contigo."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri y Viktor caminaban en un silencio no tan incómodo hacia el Ice Castle. Habían dejado a Makkachin en casa para que jugara con Vicchan, mientras que Mari y su madre se ponían manos a la obra para limpiar la habitación que sería destinada al ruso.

El moreno, por obvia razones, se encontraba demasiado nervioso ante la idea. Si Viktor iba a pasar unos días en su casa... definitivamente tenía que esconder los posters, todos, excepto el autografiado. Ese ya sabía en que lugar de su pared iba a ponerlo (justo enfrente de su cama para que fuera lo primero que viera al abrir los ojos en las mañanas).

"Ah, Viktor. ¿Y tu equipaje?" Preguntó al percatarse de que no lo había visto cargar alguna maleta.

"Se quedó en el hotel. Más tarde iré por él." Dijo despreocupado, saludando a unas chicas que pasaban al lado de ellos, quienes parecieron haberlo reconocido pero que les dio vergüenza acercarse. Los japoneses sí que son tímidos, pensó divertido.

"¡¿Eh?! Pero, si ya estás hospedado en un hotel, ¿p-por qué buscabas otro?"

"Porque ese hotel está lejos de tu casa." Contestó sonriente, como si fuera una respuesta muy obvia. Y Yuuri no supo qué contestar a eso, pensando que debía ser una broma. "Por cierto, ¿qué tipo de alumnos tienes?"

"Oh. Mmm... Hoy tengo sólo una clase con niños pequeños. Pero entre semana mis alumnos varían de edades, entre adolescente y adultos."

"¿Eres coach de alguien?

"¿Eh? ¡N-no, no, no!" Agitó las manos, pensando en lo absurdo que sonaba esa idea. "Sólo enseño lo básico del patinaje. No soy tan bueno como para dirigir a un profesional..."

"Eso lo decidiré yo cuando te vea patinar." Contestó con una sonrisa desafiante, con su voz sonando un poca burlona.

Yuuri entonces se sintió aterrado. No creyó que su ídolo fuese intentar juzgar su trabajo. A este punto ya no sabía que más decir, así que agradeció cuando Viktor se distrajo al ver el Castillo de Hasetsu y comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ese...ese es..." Intentaba decir Yuuko con su boca a medio abrir, y sus ojos comenzaron a desbordar un exagerado mar de lágrimas.

"¡Hola! Soy Viktor Nikiforov!" Exclamó Viktor mostrando su típica sonrisa perfecta, la que siempre dedicaba a sus fans y a la prensa.

"L-lo sé." La muchacha gimió emocionada. Después miró a Yuuri, regresó su vista a Viktor, luego otra vez a Yuuri, y entonces lo tomó de los hombros para comenzar a sacudirlo frenéticamente. " _¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Viktor Nikiforov en persona! ¡Creí que era tu mejor amiga!_ "

" _Y-Yuuko, por favor..._ " La castaña dejó de agitarlo para dejarlo responder. " _¡Literalmente lo acabo de conocer esta mañana cuando su perro me tacleó al piso!_ "

"Uh...Deduzco que esa chica también es mi fan." Comentó Viktor con una sonrisa un poco tensa, quizás molesto porque estuvieron hablando en japonés.

"Ah, sí. Lo siento. Viktor. Ella es mi amiga de la infancia Yuuko Nishigori." La presentó el moreno, y la chica hizo una reverencia. "Ella y su esposo Takeshi Nishigori son los dueños del Ice Castle."

"Sobra decir que también soy su jefa." La chica rió, y el peliplateado pareció relajarse. "Viktor, es un sueño hecho realidad conocerte en persona. ¡Yuuri y yo te admiramos desde que éramos niños! Incluso Yuuri comenzó a patinar gracias a ti, ¡hasta ganó medallas!"

"Yuuko." El moreno le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas, sin poder evitar ruborizarse de vergüenza. Parecía que el destino deseaba que, antes de morir, todos sus seres queridos lo avergonzaran delante de Viktor.

"¡Yuuri! No me dijiste que tenías medallas." Dijo con rostro dolido. "Quiero que me las enseñes cuando volvamos a casa."

"¿Ah?" La castaña miró a su amigo con confusión ante la última frase.

"Mamá invitó a Viktor a quedarse un tiempo en nuestra casa, y él aceptó..." Explicó llevándose las manos a la cara. En serio, de un momento al otro sufriría un paro cardiaco.

Yuuko se tapó la boca con ambas manos para apaciguar un grito fangirl. Y luego pellizcó una mejilla de Yuuri.

"¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Para ver si no estoy soñando."

"¡Para eso te debes pellizcar a ti misma, no a mí!"

"Viktor. Permitirme un momento con mi amigo." Dijo la castaña antes de tomar al moreno del brazo y llevarlo hasta el mostrador, unos pocos pasos lejos de la pista.

Viktor sólo rió y encontró aquello innecesario, pues al fin y al cabo estaban conversaban en japonés.

" _Bien, este es el plan._ " Comenzó a decir Yuuko.

" _Uh, ¿de acuerdo...? ¿Plan para qué?_ "

" _Para que Viktor Nikiforov se quede en Japón para siempre._ "

" _No te sigo..._ "

" _Mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir actuando como el chico lindo que eres, quizás arreglarte un poco el cabello; usa esa sonrisa encantadora tuya lo más constante que puedas, y cuando se enamore de ti, le das un anillo y te casas con él, ¡y listo!_ "

" _..._ "

" _¿Qué? ¡Es un GRAN plan! ¿No te gustaría llevar su apellido?_ "

Yuuri comenzó a reír. Sentía sus mejillas arder y mucha vergüenza por lo que su amiga insinuaba, pero aún así lo encontró bastante divertido.

" _Por supuesto, Yuuko. Como si eso fuera a suceder._ " Replicó sarcástico. Claro, como si su ídolo de la niñez se fuera a enamorar de él, un fanboy obsesivo que ni siquiera tenía algo de especial. Se dio la vuelta para regresar con Viktor, entonces vio como éste tenía su atención puesta en tres pequeñas niñas que intentaban comunicarse con él. "Oh, ya conociste a las trillizas."

"Viktor, te presento a mis hijas. Axel, Lutz y Loop." Dijo Yuuko. "También son fans tuyas. Pero aún no saben inglés."

"¡Oh, ya veo!" Dijo más tranquilo y sonrió. "Comenzaba a preocuparme de verlas gritando y yo sin poder entenderlas."

" _¡Yuuri, comencemos ya la clase!_ " Dijo una de las trillizas, la que vestía de morado.

" _¡Sí! Enséñale a Viktor tu manera de patinar._ " Secundó la de chamarra rosa.

" _A lo mejor se enamora de ti y se queda en Japón._ " Y terminó de decir la de azul.

Yuuri se golpeó la frente con una mano y dio un suspiro de cansancio. Definitivamente eran hijas de Yuuko.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, autógrafos, mentadas de madre, propuestas indecentes; dejen reviews.**


	2. El lugar de descanso de una estrella

**Recuerden, si les gusta el fic, favor de dejar comentarios, así sabré lo que les gusta y lo que no ;D**

* * *

A pesar de la conmoción con la había comenzado su sábado, Yuuri siempre agradecía que existieran los padres irresponsables que les ganara la pereza de levantarse en las mañana para llevar a sus hijos a clases.

Se suponía que su grupo de patinaje constaba de diez niños, pero en esos momentos sólo se encontraban las trillizas y dos pequeñines más. Mejor. Menos trabajo para él e igual recibía su salario.

Comenzó la clase dejando que los niños hicieran estiramientos antes de entrar a la pista, y después los ayudó uno a uno a ponerse sus patines. Cuando por fin pisaron el hielo, les ordenó dar un par de vueltas alrededor para que sus piernitas se fueran acostumbrando a deslizarse.

Yuuri no les quitó el ojo de encima en ningún momento. Sabía que eran pequeños y que podría llegar a haber algún accidente. Y eso ocurrió. Casi al final de la clase uno de los niños, quizás por cansancio, resbaló y cayó boca arriba al hielo, lo que lo hizo llorar en el acto.

El moreno, con pánico interno (el cual tuvo cuidado de que no se le notara en el rostro), se deslizó a su encuentro y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Se quitó un guante y deslizó su mano por su cabello en busca de alguna contusión. Suspiró de alivio cuando no encontró nada. Al parecer había llorado más bien por el susto de la caída.

" _Yuuri-Sensei, ¿no me voy a morir, verdad?_ " Preguntó el niño mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

" _No. Estás bien._ " Yuuri contestó tratando de no reírse. Sabía que el niño estaba asustado, pero su reacción fue simplemente adorable y no quería que creyera que se burlaba de él. " _Vas a estar bien. ¿Quieres seguir patinando?_ " El niño, más tranquilo, asintió con la cabeza.

" _Hey, Yuuri, ¿que tal si para animarlo nos enseñas a hacer saltos?_ " Dijo una de las trillizas, pues el resto de niños los habían rodeado por mera curiosidad.

" _¿Oh? No entiendo cómo eso puede ayudar._ " Las miró con sospecha.

" _Es parte del plan para que Viktor vea lo que puedes hacer y se enamore de ti._ " Dijo otra en voz baja, lo cual era realmente innecesario puesto que era evidente que el patinador ruso no entendía japonés.

Oh. El rostro de Yuuri de pronto se ruborizó.

Se había olvidado por completo de que Viktor Nikiforov, su ídolo de tantos años, estaba al otro lado de la pista observándolo. La pista de patinaje siempre había sido su lugar favorito del mundo, pues allí se podía olvidar de todo lo que le preocupara durante el lapso de tiempo que estuviera patinando. Y al parecer, eso era tan efectivo que hasta se olvidó del peliplateado.

El moreno de manera inconsciente giró su cabeza para buscarlo, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Viktor levantó brazo y lo saludó de manera infantil con esa sonrisa en forma de corazón. Yuuri, nervioso, devolvió el saludo aunque sin tanto entusiasmo. Entonces regresó su vista a las trillizas.

" _Absolutamente no._ "

" _¡Pero, Yuuri...!_ " Se quejaron las tres en unisono, bajando los hombros en derrota.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Wow, Yuuri. ¡Eso fue impresionante!" Exclamó Viktor dando un par de aplausos. "Hiciste que ese niño dejara de llorar enseguida. Si hubiera estado yo en tu lugar seguro me habría desesperado."

"¿Oh? Pero si los niños no son tan difíciles. Es sencillo tranquilizarlos si les dices que todo estará bien." Contestó mientras se quitaba los patines. "Ah. No te pregunté si querías entrenar. Estoy seguro que Yuuko te dejará usar la pista sin ningún costo."

"No. Estoy bien. Hoy no quiero entrenar. Sólo vine para verte patinar a ti." Sonrió, y Yuuri sintió un escalofrío.

"¿Para verme patinar a mí?" Entonces recordó que Viktor le había dicho que juzgaría su manera de patinar.

¿Pero qué podía decirle un pentacampeón de patinaje artístico a un simple instructor de patinaje con una pierna permanentemente dañada y que no supiera ya él mismo? Tragó saliva esperando lo peor.

"Sí..." El peliplateado cambió a un tono de voz más serio, sentándose a su lado en la banca. "Debo decir que es una pena..." Yuuri entró en pánico al escuchar aquello y sintió que su pobre corazón de fan iba a romperse en mil pedazos, pero Viktor continuó. "... que no hayas podido continuar en el patinaje artístico. Tu forma de patinar es muy bella." Se volvió hacia el moreno esbozando una sonrisa que parecía más bien afligida y sus palabras habían sonado sinceras, lo cual dejó a Yuuri todavía más confundido.

"...¿Qué? Pero si lo único que hice fue pasearme de un lado a otro por la pista para instruir a mis alumnos. No entiendo."

"Sí, es cierto. ¡Pero aún así lo hacías con mucha pasión!" Lo tomó de las manos y lo miró directo a los ojos. El moreno pudo sentir sus mejillas arder. "Pude darme cuenta por la manera tan natural y sin esfuerzo con la que te mueves por la pista. Es evidente que disfrutas de lo que haces. Es... es como si crearas música con tus movimientos. Sino fuera por tu lesión, estoy seguro que hubiéramos podido competir en varios Grand Prix juntos."

Yuuri miraba a Viktor con desconcierto mientras hablaba. No podía ser cierto lo que decía... No obstante, estaba consciente el peliplateado no tenía ninguna necesidad de mentirle solamente por ser su fan. ¡Oh! Quizá se lo decía por intentar ser amable con él, siendo que estaría hospedado en su casa algunos días.

Como fuera, Yuuri se sentía halagado de que su ídolo intentara animarlo, así que no intentó replicar y simplemente respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando regresaron a casa, Yuuri fue recibido por Vicchan y Makkachin que lo tumbaron al piso nada más cruzar la puerta.

"Lo siento mucho, Yuuri." Se disculpó Viktor mientras sostenía a Vicchan en un brazo y con el otro tomaba a su perro del cuello. "Creo que Makkachin es una mala influencia para el pequeño Vicchan." Rió.

"No. Está bien." Rió también mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba las gafas, entonces estiró los brazos hacia Vicchan y éste saltó hacia su dueño. "Son adorables. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto toda mi vida."

"Y yo podría acostumbrarme a ver eso toda mi vida." Contestó con una sonrisa que Yuuri no pudo descifrar en ese momento, pero parecía afectiva.

"¡Bienvenidos a casa!" Les saludó Toshiya al tiempo que servía bebidas a unos clientes. "Viktor-san, ya puedes usar los baños termales."

"¡Oh, graciasl! ¡Yuuri! ¡Entremos juntos!" Exclamó el peliplateado animado, muy a diferencia del moreno que enseguida sintió cómo se le subían los colores a la cara con sólo imaginarse lo que eso conllevaría.

"¡N-no, gracias!" Sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza a la vez que retrocedía.

"¡Pero acabas de entrenar!" Replicó dolido ante su negativa. "Necesitas darte un baño. Además, ¿que no las aguas termales son buenas para descansar los músculos?"

Yuuri no estaba seguro, pero creyó intuir un dejo de súplica en la mirada azul de Viktor. No obstante, quizás lo debía estar imaginando. Tal vez su fanatismo le hacía querer creer que Viktor Nikiforov, máximo atleta del momento y la persona que más respetaba en el mundo, le estaba rogando con voz melosa que entraran juntos a un baño público en el debían estar desnudos...

"Y-yo...¡Usaré la ducha! Y... y... ¡Tengo otras cosas que hacer, lo siento! ¡Disfruta de las aguas termales!" Dijo antes de que su ansiedad lo dejara sin habla, y corrió directo hacia su habitación, con Vicchan entre los brazos y Makkachin detrás.

Yuuri cerró la puerta de su habitación con pestillo antes caer rendido contra ella, respirando tan agitado que necesitó varias bocanadas de aire para recuperarse. En serio, Viktor iba a provocarle un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento.

Vicchan fue debajo de la cama en busca de algún zapato para morder mientras que Makkachin se subió a la cama para olfatearla. Entonces miró hacia las paredes y levantó un poco las orejas, como si reconociera la imagen de su dueño y ladró animado. Yuuri caminó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado, quedando frente a frente con el poodle más grande.

"Makkachin, hagas lo que hagas, no les digas a Viktor lo que acabas de presenciar hoy" 'Amenazó' con rostro sumamente serio, pero éste se suavizó cuando el perro le lamió la cara en respuesta.

Yuuri entonces se dispuso a despegar los pósteres con todo el dolor de su corazoncito fanboy. De alguna manera, saber que no podría mirarlos por tener al Viktor real a su lado no lo consolaba del todo.

Tenía unas pocas horas de conocerlo pero Viktor resultó no ser exactamente a lo que esperaba que fuera. Siempre imaginó al patinador ruso con una actitud más compuesta y serena, como si fuese una especie de Dios griego de la sabiduría. Pero el Viktor que tenía ahora en su casa... parecía una persona totalmente distinta. Era más bien despreocupado y juguetón, del tipo que no se toma nada en serio y disfrutaba de flirtear por diversión.

Yuuri no estaba seguro qué pensar sobre él. Aunque tampoco era como si le desagradara conocer su lado más humano.

Cuando terminó y se aseguró de que los pósteres quedaran bien escondidos (y de haber pegado en la pared el autografiado delante de su cama), dejó que los perros se quedaran en su cuarto mientras entraba a la ducha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De alguna manera, Yuuri se las había arreglado para sobrevivir una semana ante la presencia de Viktor Nikiforov en su casa sin morir de vergüenza en el intento.

El peliplateado no parecía tener noción del espacio personal ni sentido de la vergüenza. Yuuri ya le había intentado explicar muchas veces que, a diferencia de otros países, los japoneses eran personas más bien reservadas y que no solían pasearse semidesnudos por sus casas ni mostrar afecto entre ellos de manera física. Aunque Viktor le había asegurado que entendía su punto, eso no lo detenía de actuar como un tercer cachorro y echarse sobre Yuuri para abrazarlo sin prestarle atención a sus protestas.

Viktor tampoco detuvo su extraño ritual de pasearse por la casa sin camiseta o solamente usar un yukata verde, el cual de todos modos dejaba expuesto sus hombros y pecho. Al menos tenía la decencia de no hacerlo delante de su familia.

A pesar de todo eso, muy a menudo lograban sostener conversaciones divertidas sobre cualquier tema, las cuales Yuuri siempre aprovechaba para preguntarle sobre el significado detrás de sus rutinas, mientras que Viktor hacía preguntas... más bien personales.

"Yuuri, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?"

"Azul."

"¿Comida favorita?"

"¡Katsudon!"

"¿Qué clase de música te gusta más?"

"Ah... estoy seguro..."

"¿Tienes pareja?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no!" Yuuri contestó enseguida, sintiéndose avergonzado por ello. Y si no hubiese apartado su mirada del patinador ruso se habría dado cuenta que éste sonreía complacido por su respuesta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Algo que Yuuri había tardado en darse cuenta era que Viktor siempre estaba a su lado. No lo dejaba solo ni un sólo segundo (bueno, por lo menos le regalaba algo de privacidad para ir al baño).

Desde temprano Viktor desayunaba con él y su familia, luego éste ayudaba un poco con los quehaceres del onsen aunque Hiroko le asegurara que no era necesario pero se lo agradecía; y después lo acompañaba al Ice Castle.

La única desventaja de esto era que ahora Yuuri tenía que soportar que sus alumnos adolescentes y adultos se distrajeran por la presencia de Viktor, que tras reconocerlo pedían autógrafos a gritos. Y por supuesto, muchas veces era el moreno el que tenía que fungir como traductor puesto que no todos sabían inglés.

" _Yuuri-sensei, ¿podría decirle a Viktor que es muy sexy?_ " Pidió una de sus alumnas mientras que ella y sus compañeras reían avergonzadas por su atrevimiento.

"Viktor. Mis alumnas piensan que eres muy...sexy." Terminó de decir mientras deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, y las chicas rieron tras suponer que ya lo había traducido debido a sus mejillas ruborizadas.

"Wow, Yuuri. Pues yo pienso que tú eres muy lindo." Contestó guiñándole un ojo.

"¡Lo dijeron ellas! ¡No yo!" Repitió tratando de no gritar, pero en serio el peliplateado lo ponía demasiado nervioso a veces.

"Mmh..." Viktor dio unos pocos pasos hasta acercarse lo suficiente al moreno, entonces alargó un mano para posar un pulgar sobre su labio inferior y acariciarlo. "Pero me gusta más cómo suena de tu boca."

Yuuri, con sus ojos ámbar bien abiertos, no supo cómo reaccionar a eso hasta que escuchó a sus alumnas gritar y reír encantas. Entonces entró en razón e imaginó que Viktor lo estaría usando para 'sorprender a su público'.

De manera algo brusca hizo a un lado su mano y entonces se volvió hacia sus alumnos con la voz más calmada que pudo conseguir.

" _Vayan todos a hacer estiramientos. Cuando termine la clase pueden seguir pidiendo autógrafos._ " Esto de inmediato fue seguido por un bufido general, pero los adolescentes hicieron caso porque respetaban a su instructor.

Y antes de que Yuuri pudiera ir a buscar sus patines, Viktor lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí para tomarse una selfie.

"Viktor. ¡Bórrala!" A este punto Yuuri ya estaba perdiendo tanto la paciencia que ni siquiera le preocupó el hecho de que intentaba darle una orden a su ídolo, quien por el gesto infantil que adornaba su rostro mientras miraba a la pantalla de su celular lucía menos intimidante.

"¡Por supuesto que no, Yuuri! Te ves adorable." Comenzó a teclear algo y Yuuri supo que estaba por subir la imagen a sus redes sociales, por lo que intentó arrebatarle el celular, mas fue un intento en vano siendo que el peliplateado era más alto que él.

Cuando terminó de subirla, le pasó el celular para que viera la foto, en la cual claramente se veía a un Yuuri con rostro ruborizado y sorprendido a la vez que su mejilla izquierda estaba apoyada contra la de Viktor al tiempo que éste lo rodeaba de la cintura con un brazo. El moreno entonces suspiró derrotado, y leyó las etiquetas, aunque sólo pudo entender las que estaban en inglés y no las que estaban en ruso.

[imagen]

 **#yuurikatsuki #mifanfavorito #elesadorable**

El japonés también notó alarmado como la fotografía recibía 'likes' y era compartida de manera indiscriminada y que se le sumaban comentarios uno tras otro. Algunos preguntaban quién era él y otros apoyaban que parecía adorable (tampoco faltaron comentarios de odio, pero esos los ignoró).

Yuuri creyó que su pobre corazón de fan explotaría de felicidad en cualquier momento, pues sabía que el patinador ruso jamás subía o compartía imágenes de sus seguidores. No obstante, se volvió hacia él con rostro preocupado.

"¿Sabes que la prensa se dará cuenta de dónde estás, verdad?" Inquirió señalando en la foto una pancarta detrás de ellos con el nombre del Ice Castle.

"...Oops." Viktor sonrió apenado, pero se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Unos pocos días después Yuuri miraba aterrado desde la ventana como la prensa se amontonaba frente a su casa. Era obvio que habían logrado seguirle el rastro a la selfie hasta Japón. La parte buena fue que su madre y Mari aprovecharon la ocasión para promocionar el onsen familiar como 'el lugar de descanso de una estrella', por lo que obviamente la clientela subió significativamente desde ese día.

Yuuri se sobresaltó cuando su celular le avisó que tenía un mensaje de Phichit, un patinador de Tailandia que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer durante una competencia y rápidamente se hicieron mejores amigos aunque sólo se comunicaran por mensajes de texto y a veces videollamadas.

 **phichit+chu** YUURI KATSUKI POR QUE RAIOS NO ME DIJISTE QUE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV ESTA VIVIENDO EN TU CASA!?

 **yuurikatsudon** um... lo siento? se suponía que era un secreto  
Le dije a Viktor que no subiera esa foto!

 **phichit+chu** woaaw le dices viktor sin usar honorificos. Sigue asi campeon!

 **yuurikatsudon** que asi siga que?

 **phichit+chu** yuuri, viktor nikiforov esta viviendo tu casa, el mismo viktor nikiforov el cual adoras desde que tenias uso de consciencia, del que te sabes de memora todas su rutinas y que tienes tu cuarto lleno de posteres suyos, y que seguramente has tenido sueños humedos con el!

 **yuurikatsudon** tenia* no soy tan tonto como para dejarlos puestos con el rondando por aqui  
Y NUNCA EH TENIDO SUENOS HUMEDOS CON EL  
Bueno... TAL VEZ una vez...

 **phichit+chu** pero de seguro que aun los tienes bien guardados!  
Y NO LO NIEGES ambos sabemos que no solo tienes esos posteres para decorazion ;D  
Pero el punto es que tu idolo esta en TU CASA y subio una foto CONTIGO diciendo que ers ADORABLE cuando el NUNCA sube imagnes con sus fans.  
Para cuando es la boda, eh? Puedo ser el padrino? Ya le diste el anillo? Me refiero al anillo de bodas, no a tu virginidad que esa de seguro ya se la diste ;D ;D ;D

 **yuurikatsudon** phichit por favor. Ya es suficiente con tener a Yuuko, a las trillizas y a Mari molestandome con eso todos los dias como para que tu tanbien lo hagas, ¿por que nadie puede estar de mi lado aunque sea UNA SOLA VEZ?!

 **phichit+chu** pero ESTAMOS de tu lado, lo hacemos por tu felicidad~

 **yuurikatsudon** phichit... en serio crees que un pentacampeon de patinaje artistico, el cual es el doble de terriblemente apuesto y sensual en persona, se puede enamorar de un fanboy como YO?  
Seamos realistas, por favor

 **phichit+chu** por que no? Eres ADORABLE segun sus palabras ;D

 **yuurikatsudon** te voy a bloquear D:

 **phichit+chu** hahahaha por favor no, tengo una pregunta

 **yuurikatsudon** dime?

 **phichit+chu** ya lo viste desnudo?

 **yuurikatsudon** POR SUPUEST QUE NO

 **phichit+chu** por que no!? no has entrado al onsen con el?!se que quieres verlo desnudo, admitelo!

 **yuurikatsudon** -a punto de picar el boton de bloqueo-

 **phichit+chu** esta bien esta bien, ya entendi! pero dime, que hace viktor en japon?

 **yuurikatsudon** la verdad no lo se.  
Dijo que estaba de vacaciones o algo así?  
Pero ayer lo escuche hablar con su coach por telefono -no entendi nada de lo que dijeron, hablaban en ruso- pero Yakov Feltsman gritaba tanto que parecia estar en la pista con nosotros lol

 **phichit+chu** tal vez este molesto con viktor por su retiro?  
Al menos eso es lo que dice la prensa D:

 **yuurikatsudon** retiro?!  
VIKTOR VA A RETIRARSE?!

 **phichit+chu** no lo se! esperaba que tu me lo dijeras!  
Hay rumores que dicen que no esta en rusia entrenando porque no va a participar en las competencias de clasificacion, por lo tanto piensan que va a retirarse (?)

 **yuurikatsudon** ... tiene sentido.  
Desde que llego no lo he visto entrenar a pesar de que Yuuko le ofrecio la pista

 **phichit+chu** crees que tal vez este lesionado y se esta tomando un tiempo para recuperarse?

 **yuurikatsudon** no lo creo. Cuando estoy en clases a veces entra a la pista para mostrarle sus rutinas a mis alumnos para animarlos a que sigan patinando, y al menos yo no he notado que tenga alguna lesion que este escondiendo  
Creeme, yo se de eso

 **phichit+chu** woaaa~ te acompaña a tus clases? Love is in the air everywhere i look around~!

 **yuurikatsudon** phichit, desearia que estuvieras aqui para darte una bofetada

 **phichit+chu** no lo harias! se que me amas! (no tanto como amas a viktor por desgracia, mi kokoro llora de tristeza :'c)

Yuuri comenzó a reír. Definitivamente conversar con Phichit siempre lo hacia sentir mejor.

"Yuuri, ¿con quién hablas que te ves tan feliz?"

Escuchó la voz de Viktor preguntar con un tono de voz algo molesto, mas al volverse a mirarlo tenía una ligera sonrisa en la boca. Si no lo conociera pensaría que sonaba celoso.

"¡Oh!" Tecleó algo rápido para advertirle a su amigo que el patinador ruso estaba cerca. "Es Phichit Chulanont. Es un patinador de Tailandia, seguro que has oído hablar de él."

"Umm... La verdad es que no soy muy bueno recordando nombres de otros patinadores." Admitió mientras entraba al comedor, con Vicchan y Makkachin tras de él. Yuuri también lo siguió para sentarse uno frente al otro en la mesa. "Y dime, ¿es buen patinador? ¿Desde cuando se conocen? ¿Que tan íntima en su relación? ¿Por qué no me habías hablado de él hasta ahora?" Siguió cuestionando mientras acariciaba a Vicchan, que se había acurrucado entre sus piernas.

"Aah...yo..." Yuuri no estaba del todo seguro de cuál pregunta tenía que contestar primero, por lo que lo pensó un momento mientras intentaba quitarse a Makkachin de la espalda, pero lo dejó quedarse allí cuando el perro comenzó a gemir. "Conozco a Phichit desde hace... cuatro años, ¿tal vez? Se me acercó durante una competencia a pedirme un autógrafo y me dijo que era mi fan y que él mismo apuntaba a ser patinador profesional." Rió sin poder evitar ruborizarse al recordar que él mismo tuvo fans en algún momento. "Estuvimos hablando durante un rato y nos dimos cuenta que podíamos ser bueno amigos e intercambiamos correos. Me alegra tenerlo como amigo. Hemos seguido en contacto incluso después de..." Yuuri calló un momento al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, aunque inconscientemente miró hacia su pierna derecha. Viktor no necesitó que continuara.

"Es decir que... ¿solamente son amigos?" Inquirió con aquella sonrisa en forma de corazón que a Yuuri siempre tomaba desprevenido.

"Sí, Phichit es mi amigo." Cabeceó para confirmar, aunque sin saber muy bien por qué aquello era tan relevante. "Y sobre si es buen patinador. ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Quedó en tercer lugar en el Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes de este año, y ahora busca ir al Grand Prix. Y..." Dudó un momento en continuar, pero le ganó la preocupación. "Viktor, ¿no deberías estar entrenando tú también?"

"¡Oh! Si me estás preguntando eso, debo suponer que ya escuchaste los rumores sobre mi retiro." Contestó sin dejar de sonreír. Pero el moreno sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡No me digas que esos rumores son ciertos!" Exclamó, sin darse cuenta que había golpeando las palmas contra la mesa. Al ver su reacción, el rostro de Viktor se volvió más serio.

"Si me retirara..., ¿dejarías de ser mi fan?"

"¿Ah?" Lo miró fijamente, parpadeando varias veces seguidas hasta que logró digerir la frase. No esperaba una pregunta como esa, mucho menos que la hiciera con sus ojos azules tan... abatidos. A Yuuri le dolió ver eso. "Por supuesto que seguiría siendo tu fan. Fuiste tú el que me inspiró a patinar en primer lugar, ¿lo olvidas?" Sonrió, y Viktor pareció aliviado por su respuesta. "Aunque debo admitir que me daría mucha pena no volver a verte ejecutar rutinas nuevas coreografiadas por ti. Tú siempre has sabido como sorprenderme."

"¡Yuuri! Eso es lo más lindo que alguien me haya dicho jamás. Gracias" Para asombro del japonés, la voz del ruso sonaba genuinamente agradecida y sus ojos parecían estar a punto de derramar lágrimas, pero no lo hicieron. "Y respondiendo a tu pregunta... No lo sé. Aún no quiero retirarme pero... tal vez sea hora de hacerlo." El moreno quiso decir algo para contradecirlo, sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta que ese no era el problema, así que lo dejó continuar. "Por eso decidí no participar en el Grand Prix de este año. No logré encontrar inspiración para nuevas rutinas, y no quisiera decepcionar a mi público ejecutando coreografías viejas o echas por otros. Por lo que pensé que lo mejor sería tomarme un descanso hasta que encuentre algo que me inspire." Estiró los brazos y dio un suspiro ligero, como si acabara de quitarse un peso de encima. "Y por ahora no me he arrepentido de esa decisión. Nunca me había sentido tan relajado en mi vida hasta que llegué a Hasetsu y entré a las aguas termales. Además, es muy divertido ir a la pista de patinaje contigo." Comentó con una sonrisa infantil.

"En ese caso, estoy seguro que a mis padres no les molestara tenerte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites hasta encontrar algo de inspiración." Sonrió. Aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, no quería que Viktor dejara de patinar nunca, pero si éste no se sentía cómodo al hacerlo entonces no lo presionaría. Él no era ese tipo de fan tóxico. "Estoy ansioso por ver lo que harás para el Grand Prix del año que viene." Agregó con una risita juguetona, y Viktor sonrió más animado.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mensajes spam, regalitos, amenazas de muerte; dejen reviews.**


	3. Inspiración

**Recuerden, si les gusta el fic, favor de dejar comentarios, así sabré lo que les gusta y lo que no ;D**

 **Aviso:** las faltas de orrografía durante las escenas de diálogos en redes sociales son hechas a propósito, pues cada personaje tiene su propia manera de escribir. Ningún diccionario fue herido en el proceso.  
 **Aviso2:** Aliento a buscar este fic en wattpad para una mejor experiencia, pues hay algunos kaomojis que fanfiction no muestra.

* * *

 **v-nikiforov** chris  
chris  
chris  
chris

 **christophe-gc** viktor en serio? no se que horas seran en japon, pero aqui son las 3 de la mañana!

 **v-nikiforov** lo siento, estabas dormido?

 **Christophe-gc** ... no

 **v-nikiforov** chris  
chris  
chris

 **christophe-gc** QUE?!

 **v-nikiforov** estoy enamorado!

 **christophe-gc** ay, yo tambien te amo, bebe~

 **v-nikiforov** no de ti... (￣ ￣|||)

 **christophe-gc** auch...  
Supongo que te refieres a yuri katsuki entonces

 **v-nikiforov** por supuesto. De quien mas podria estar hablando? o(≧▽≦o)

 **christophe-gc** ahora que hizo?

 **v-nikiforov** me dijo que seguiria siendo mi fan incluso si dejara de patinar. No es un encanto?! ^(≧∇≦^)

 **christophe-gc** ... si, muy bonito todo.  
Pero lo conoces desde hace como... 2 semanas, no?  
Es decir, de lo poco que conozco a yuri, se que es un chico lindo con buen trasero, pero no tanto como para que te enamores tan rapido de el! o si?

 **v-nikiforov** es que tu no lo entiendes chirs!  
Yuuri es amable, tierno, bondadoso, paciente, es bueno con los niños, y se ve tan sexy cuando se quita los lentes y se peina el cabello hacia atras o(≧∇≦o)  
Y lo mas importante...  
AMA A LOS PERROS! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
Incluso tiene un poodle como makkachin y le puso vicchan en mi honor! (eso me lo dijo mi futura suegra 3)  
Vicchan es pequeño y adorable justo como su dueño~

 **christophe-gc** mmm... alguna vez mencione que en las competencias en las que yuri y yo participamos siempre le gané el oro?  
Soy mejor patinador que el, y estoy disponible para ti ;D

 **v-nikiforov** si, ya. Pero tu no me gustas

 **christophe-gc** auchx2...  
REALMENTE debe gustarte para que lo prefieras a el sobre mi

 **v-nikiforov** chris, ya te dije que voy en serio con Yuuri! REALMENTE me gusta, nunca habia sentido algo asi por alguien o(≧∇≦)o  
Y SE que tambien esta interesado en mi, pero no en el viktor patinador sino el viktor real!  
Ah! Y su hermana me dijo que tiene su cuarto lleno de posteres mios (pero aparentemente los escondio porque una vez entre a su habitacion a ver si era cierto y solo estaba el que le firme.. ( ; ω ; ) )  
Lo unico que no entiendo es por que Yuuri huye de mi cuando intento hacer contacto fisico... (o n o ) ?

 **christophe-gc** mmh... has intentado algo asi como...  
Emborracharlo y llevartelo a la cama? ;D ;D ;D

 **v-nikiforov** wtf! chris! no! no podria hacerle algo asi a mi Yuuri! Σ(°△°|||)︴  
Una vez le pedi que salieramos a beber juntos pero me rechazo y me dijo que es porque tiene poca resistencia al alcohol y que suele olvidar lo que hizo mientras estaba borracho  
Asi que no quiero que se olvide de nuestra primera vez~

 **christophe-gc**... wow, espera, de verdad estas enamorado...

 **v-nikiforov** crei que eso ya habia quedado claro ?

 **christophe-gc** OK... viktor... Yuri es un chico TIMIDO. De acuerdo? Se que para ti el concepto de 'timidez' es algo dificil de entender y que puede que nunca en tu vida lo hayas experimentado, pero intenta ponerte un minuto en sus zapatos. Imagina que tu idolo llega de la nada y empieza a flirtear contigo, como te sentirias?  
Yuri no parece del tipo de fan que se aprovecharia de tu fama. Asi que es obvio que intentara alejarse de ti si solo cree que estas flirteando con el como lo harias con cualquier otro fan  
Lo unico que puedo recomendarte es que te tomes las cosas despacio con el...  
Y con despacio me refiero a que dejes de pasearte desnudo frente a el y que no lo manosees tanto...  
Bueno, tal vez manosearlo un poco el trasero funcione un poco ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **v-nikiforov** como sabes que hago eso?! ∑(O_O;)

 **christophe-gc** eres predecible cuando no estas en el hielo...

"¿Viktor?" Le llamó Yuuri cuando salía de la pista de patinaje. El ruso se volvió a mirarlo enseguida con una sonrisa melosa.

"¿Sí, Yuuri?"

"Ya acabó la clase. Ya podemos irnos a casa." Dijo, y se sentó a su lado en la banca, después tomó una toalla de su mochila para secarse el sudor.

"Umm..." Se despidió de Chris y guardó su celular en un bolsillo de su chamarra. "Esta bien. Pero yo me quedaré un rato más. Luego de nuestra pequeña charla de ayer, hoy me siento inspirado para iniciar una nueva coreografía."

"¡¿Eeeh?! ¡¿En serio?!" Los ojos del japonés brillaron y sus mejillas ruborizaron. Viktor pudo darse cuenta que su lado fanboy había despertado. "¿Po-podría quedarme a... a ver? Si es que no te molesta..." Preguntó con timidez, no atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos. Y una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios del peliplateado.

"¡Oh, Yuuri! ¡Eso me gustaría mucho! Pero..." Calló un momento, un poco renuente a continuar. "Puedo darme cuenta que tu pierna duele. Será mejor que salgas del frío y vayas a las aguas termales a relajarte."

"Sí, bueno... Un poco." Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su pierna derecha para masajearla. "Pero siempre llevo conmigo relajantes musculares. En unos minutos debería quitarse el dolor..."

"Yuuri..." Le amonestó con voz algo seria. "No puedes depender de medicamentos todo el tiempo. Además, aún no tengo nada específico con qué trabajar, sólo algunas ideas. Por muy fan mío que seas, estoy seguro de que te aburrías de mi proceso creativo." Posó una mano en su hombro para intentar animarlo, pues había agachado la cabeza con decepción. "¡Ya sé! ¡Qué sea una sorpresa!"

"¿Uh?" Inquirió un poco confundido, hasta que entendió a que se refería y sonrió. "¡Sí! Tienes razón. Eso sería más apropiado."

"¡Me alegro que lo entiendas!" Se abalanzó sobre Yuuri y rodeó su cuello. "Prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para sorprenderte." Sin embargo, el sorprendido fue él cuando sintió que el moreno regresaba el abrazo. Quizás ser paciente realmente era una buena opción.

Estuvieron varios segundos en esa posición, ignorando las risitas de algunos estudiantes que seguían en la pista, hasta que Viktor recordó que Yuuri debía salir de allí para evitar que su pierna doliera aún más por el frío. Se separaron sin decir nada, pero ambos seguían sonriendo.

Yuuri se quitó los patines y volvió a su calzado habitual. El patinador ruso entonces le ofreció una mano para levantarse de la banca y lo acompañó hasta la puerta principal. Viktor después habló con Yuuko para preguntarle si podía apartar la pisa para él solo. La castaña asintió enseguida, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad y murmurando algo sobre lo orgullosa que se sentía de que Viktor Nikiforov estuviera creando una rutina nueva en su pista de patinaje.

Cuando el peliplateado se deslizó hacia el centro de la pista aún no estaba muy seguro de los movimientos con los que quería comenzar a experimentar. No obstante, en su cabeza sonaba una melodía dulce que hablaba del amor y era cantada por una voz angelical. Una melodía la cual ya tenía tiempo que quería usar en competiciones pero que nunca tuvo la inspiración para coreografiarla.

Pero ahora se sentía con más inspiración que nunca. Y todo era gracias a que había decidido viajar a Hasetsu a tomar unas vacaciones tranquilas, lo que nunca imaginó fue que de todas las personas con las que se pudo haber encontrado, Makkachin decidió por su cuenta correr y derribar a un chico japonés el cual podría haberse enojado con él y, sin embargo, éste lo recibió con una adorable sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Viktor saltara de felicidad.

Lo más increíble era que el chico resultó ser un ferviente fan suyo y que era evidente que luchaba por no desmayarse ante su presencia. Fue aún más adorable cuando le ofreció al chico lo que quisiera a cambio de sus disculpas, y, en vez de pedirle su número de teléfono (que el peliplateado ya estaba listo para darle), inocentemente le pidió un autógrafo. Incluso se notaba genuinamente feliz de sostener el póster firmado entre sus manos.

Y cuando creyó que las cosas no podían ser mejores, descubrió que el chico se trataba de un compañero patinador que consiguió innumerables logros y medallas antes de que su pierna lo dejara inhabilitado y no pudiera llegar a un Gran Prix; pues nunca había tenido un amigo (además de Chris) con el que pudiera compartir su amor al hielo y que además se entristeciera por su posible retiro, que lo mirara con admiración y no idolatría exagerada, que se preocupara por él...

Su encuentro con Yuuri, si no fue cosa del destino, definitivamente se trataba de una grata sorpresa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Varios días después, Viktor se sentía más seguro sobre su nuevo programa. Ya había terminado de coreografiar los pasos, pero necesitaría más tiempo para refinar los movimientos y decidir los saltos. Pero tampoco era como si tuviese prisa, pues tenía muchos meses aún antes de comenzar a preocuparse por las siguientes competencias de clasificación, aunque quería que Yuuri lo viera lo antes posible para que pudiera darle su opinión personal y profesional al respecto.

Cuando regresó a Yu-topia, fue recibido por un alegre Makkachin y un demasiado animado Vicchan que entre los dos intentaban tumbarlo al piso para lamerlo, mas nunca lo lograban, así que el peliplateado se ponía en cuclillas para abrazarlos y besarlos. Antes de terminar de saludar a las mascotas, se percató que la zona del comedor tenía más clientela de lo habitual, los cuales gritaban y festejaban un partido de baseball que pasaban por la televisión.

No le pareció extraño, pues allí servían bebidas alcohólicas y era un buen lugar para mirar deportes con los amigos. Lo que sí no esperaba era ver a Toshiya y a Yuuri bailando sobre una mesa mientras que los otros clientes los animaban con aplausos. El moreno y su padre obviamente estaban bajo influencias del alcohol.

A pesar de su baile tan ridículo, Yuuri se movía de una manera que Viktor sólo podía describir como... sensual; se paseaban los dedos por su propio cabello negro, bajando después sus manos para recorrer su propio cuerpo, del cuello hasta a su vientre y levantando las piernas como todo una bailarina a la vez que contoneaba las caderas a el ritmo de la música... Viktor parpadeó aturdir al darse cuenta de algo. ¡No había música!

"Mama Katsuki, creí que a Yuuri no le gustaba beber." Comentó un poco dolido tras recordar que éste siempre rechazaba sus invitaciones. Pero la mujer rió.

"Sí. No le gusta. Pero ya sabes cómo es mi marido. Quiso que Yuu-chan tuviera un momento de diversión con la clientela porque se veía bastante aburrido sin, y pues..." Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, mirando a su esposo e hijo con algo de vergüenza ajena y una pequeña sonrisa de indulgencia. "... parece que las cosas se les fueron un poco de las manos."

"Ya veo..." Dijo aún sin poder apartar su vista del moreno. Sus movimientos de caderas eran demasiado llamativos como para no verlos, pero no sólo era eso, sino que el rostro normalmente tímido de Yuuri ahora era adornado con una gran sonrisa confiada, lo que lo hacía verse aún más atractivo de lo que ya era. Lástima que el Yuuri sobrio era tan crítico de sí mismo...

Viktor, de manera tal vez un poco inconsciente, apuntó su celular hacia el moreno y le dio al clic varias veces.

"Vitya-kun, ¿te molestaría llevar a Yuu-chan a su habitación? Temo que si bebe un poco más comenzará a quitarse la ropa." Dijo riendo, y el peliplateado no supo si lo que decía Hiroko era verdad o una broma. Honestamente esperaba que se tratara de la primera opción.

"¡Por supuesto! Déjemelo a mí." Viktor entonces se abrió paso entre la animada multitud hasta llegar a la mesa de Yuuri. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el moreno lo miró primero con ojos brillantes y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

"¡Viiiiktooooor!" Gritaba mientras restregaba su nariz contra su pecho, y el peliplateado se ruborizó. "¿Que tal...va... tu entrenamiento?" Su voz salia a tropezones, claramente olvidándose un poco del inglés gracias al alcohol.

"Muy bien, Yuuri. Gracias por preguntar." Contestó lo más compuesto que pudo, sintiéndose contrariado porque deseaba alargar el abrazo, pero necesitaba que Yuuri apoyara un brazo sobre sus hombros para poder llevarlo a su habitación. Y antes de siquiera dar un paso, su celular hizo ruidos.

 **yuri-plisetsky** VIIIIIKTOOOOOOOOOOR!  
CONTESTAME YA  
YA  
YA  
YA  
YA

Tras ver los mensajes, respondió tecleando con la mano que no usaba para sostener a Yuuri por los pantalones.

 **v-nikiforov** hola, yura. Que pasa?

 **yuri-plisetsky** regresa a rusia, ahora mismo, ya!  
Necesito que me des mi coreografia!

 **v-nikiforov** uh? De que hablas?

 **yuri-plisetsky** URRGG LO SABIA LO OLVIDASTE VERDAD!  
ME PROMETISTE QUE HARIAS UNA RUTINA PARA MI DEBUT!

 **v-nikiforov** oooooh, eso... bueno, por ahora estoy un poco ocupado  
Hablamos luego~

 **yuri-plisetsky** ugh?! que haces?!

 **v-nikiforov** cosas de adultos con mi todavia-no-novio o(≧◡≦ o)

 **yuri-plisetsky** ay por dios QUE ASCO  
NO necesitaba saber eso (ಠ_ಠ)  
Estas con el tal katsuki verdad?!  
Como puede gustarte alguien tan corriente como el?!  
Con solo ver las fotos que publicas de el me doy cuenta que es un bueno para nada!  
VIITOOOOOOOR RESPONDE!

El patinador ruso no pretendía ignorar a su compañero de pista, pero guardó el celular para no distraerse y llevar a Yuuri a su habitación lo más pronto posible.

Durante el recorrido, Yuuri no dejaba de moverse y tratar de abrazarlo mientras murmuraba cosas en japonés. Viktor imaginó que intentaba sostener una conversación con él puesto que no paraba de pronunciar su nombre. Sin embargo, no entendía lo que decía, por lo que sólo asentía con la cabeza.

Para hacer las cosas aún más difíciles, al parecer a sus mascotas se les pegó lo festivo. Vicchan y Makkachin intentaban tumbarlos a toda costa al piso para jugar mientras ignoraban las súplicas del peliplateado de que se comportaran, todo eso mientras que Yuri insistía en hacer sonar la campana de notificación.

"Yuuri, estás un poco pesado." Comentó un poco en broma, tal vez así lograría que volviera al inglés. "Quizás deberías dejar de comer tanto katsudon."

"¿Uh? ¿Acaso... no te gusta mi cuerpo?" Preguntó por fin en inglés, aunque sonando algo herido. Viktor se detuvo un momento para mirarlo y luego sonrió.

"¡Yuuuri! ¡Todo lo contrario! Por supuesto que me gusta tu cuerpo. Sobre todo hace unos momentos que..." Sacudió la cabeza para detenerse a sí mismo de hablar. Recordó lo que le había dicho Chris sobre no flirtear todo el tiempo. Así que mejor llevó su mano libre debajo de la ropa del moreno y estrechó su exceso de piel, haciendo que Yuuri riera al sentir cosquillas. "No me importa si tiendes a subir fácilmente de peso. ¡Me encantan tus mejillas regordetas!" Ahora pellizcó una de sus mejillas. "Pero sería bueno si te mantuvieras lo más ligero posible. Hazlo por tu pierna, ¿sí? Tener peso extra podría dañar más el músculo."

"Está bien..." Contestó sin dejar de reír a la vez que intentaba quitarse a Makkachin de la pierna para que lo dejara caminar.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación, Viktor ayudó al moreno a tenderse sobre la cama y le quitó los zapatos. Rápidamente Vicchan y Makkachin también subieron a la cama y se acurrucaron a su lado. El peliplateado entonces buscó alguna pijama, y tuvo la decencia de no mirar cuando el japonés se había quedado con el torso desnudo, pues sabía que, aunque en esos momentos no estaba siendo tímido, el Yuuri sobrio se habría sentido incómodo. Luego de asegurar de ya tuviera la pijama puesta y quitado los lentes para que no los rompiera por accidente, estuvo por salir de la habitación, pero el moreno lo detuvo.

"Viiiktoooor..." Le llamó con voz melosa, alargando un brazo hasta alcanzar su muñeca.

"¿Necesitas algo, Yuuri?" Inquirió arrodillándose a su lado, disfrutando de ver como el moreno tenía sus ojos ambarinos puestos en los suyos azules más tiempo de lo habitual, aunque se notaba algo de timidez en ellos.

"¿Cómo va... tu... rutina?"

"Ya está terminada, pero necesita ajustes."

"¿Cuándo... podré verla?"

"Umm... Veamos..." Dijo pensativo, acariciando el cabello de Yuuri para peinarlo hacia atrás. "Quería que lo vieras en uno estos días pero... acabo de encontrar inspiración para otra rutina. Sería bueno que las vieras juntas, ¿no crees?" Los ojos del moreno volvieron a brillar, al punto de que parecía que iba a derramar lágrimas de emoción en cualquier momento.

"¿En... en... verdad?" Viktor asintió, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Yuuri entonces arrojó los brazos sobre su cuello y pegó sus mejillas. Viktor no tardó en abrazarlo de vuelta. "Viktoooor. Me...me alegro tanto por ti...Por fin... encontraste inspiración...Pero... E-eso significa que... ¿te irás pronto de Hasetsu, no?"

Viktor se paralizó ante la pregunta, sobre todo tras percibir los pequeños sollozos que Yuuri intentaba no dejar salir de su boca. No había pensando en eso. Esas últimas semanas se había divertido y relajado tanto que olvidó que su plan original era visitar otros países en busca de inspiración. Lo que nunca pensó que pasaría es que la encontraría tanto pronto y en forma de una persona.

"No, Yuuri. No iré a ninguna parte." Deshizo el abrazo, pero sólo para tomar las mejillas ruborizadas del moreno y secarlas con sus pulgares. "Me quedaré todo el tiempo que tú quieras. Tú eres mi inspiración."

"O-oh... bien." Sonrió con timidez. Al parecer aún no había procesando del todo la última parte, pues Viktor esperaba a que su reacción fuese más de vergüenza y se tapara la cara. O quizás el alcohol le daba coraje para ser más honesto. "Yo... te extrañaría mucho si te fueras..."

"... Yo también te extrañaría mucho." Viktor se sorprendió a si mismo contestando, pero no porque no lo pensara, sino que nunca creyó que encontraría a alguien como Yuuri que le provocara esa clase de tristeza con sólo pensar en apartarse de su lado.

Ahora sólo esperaba a que el moreno no estuviese tan borracho como para olvidar esa conversación, pero estaría encantado de recordársela si ese era el caso.

"Viiiktooor... ¿quieres...dormir conmigo...esta noche?"

"A-ah... Yuuri...Yo..." Viktor quiso negarse. Podía sentir su rostro complementa rojo ante la sugerencia. Mas el moreno continuó suplicándole mientras se aferraba al cuello de su camiseta, intentando jalarlo hacia la cama. "E-esta bien." Yuuri sonrió triunfante. "Pero voy a darme una ducha primero, ¿de acuerdo?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos, inmediatamente entró en pánico. ¡Esa era la última vez que se dejaría convencer por su padre de tomarse unas copas cuando tenía trabajo al día siguiente!

Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero se detuvo por un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar. Tenía resaca. Buscó sus lentes pero no los encontró en la parte de su cama donde normalmente los ponía sino que en la mesita de noche.

Ya que pudo ver, tomó su celular con la intención de llamar a Yuuko y disculparse mil veces con ella por no poder llegar al tiempo a clases. Pero tan pronto encendió la pantalla, vio que tenía mensajes de texto de Phichit y otros de Viktor... Obviamente miró primero los de Viktor.

 **v-nikiforov** Yuuri ＼(≧▽≦)／  
Imagine que despertarias con algo de resaca asi que decidi dejarte dormir  
No te preocupes por las clases con los niños  
Llame a yuuko y me permitio ser tu sustituto por hoy y me hara el favor de hacer de traductora (oωo)  
Por cierto, hoy no entrenare, que tal si cuando vuelva salimos a pasear a makkachin y a vicchan?  
Hazme saber cuando estes despierto  
Espero que estes bien~ σ(≧ε≦σ)

Yuuri se llevó las manos a la cara para esconder una pequeña sonrisa y suspiró con alivio. Tenía que encontrar una manera de agradecerle el favor a Viktor. Aunque su corazón casi se detienen por un momento al recordarse a sí mismo, borracho, diciéndole esa cosas embarazosas y suplicándole a éste que durmieran juntos. Después de eso no recordaba nada.

Oh, dios. Oh, dios.

Sólo esperaba que a Viktor lo hubiese rechazado con tacto y se diera cuenta que estaba demasiado borracho como pensar con claridad (aunque no es como si no quisiera dormir con él...). Pero el peliplateado le había enviado los mensajes usando iconos de felicidad, así que obviamente no estaba molesto con él.

 **yuurikatsudon** Viktor, gracias!  
Prometo que te lo pagare de alguna forma  
Y estoy bien, solo con dolor de cabeza  
Y me gusta la idea de pasear a Vicchan y Makkachin!  
Te espero en casa

Yuuri se ruborizó al leer su propio mensaje. 'Te espero en casa', como si fueran una pareja viviendo juntos... Sacudió la cabeza y decidió no pensar mucho en eso. Entonces miró los mensajes de Phichit.

 **phichit+chu** askdnsakdnsa! **  
**Yuuriiiiiiii!  
Yuuuuriiiiiii!  
Katski contesta!  
Comno sea. Mira est en cuanto puedas  
[Link]  
Enserio necsitas create una cueta en redes sociales YA!

Yuuri se acomodó los lentes antes de mirar la imagen. Por un lado casi entra en pánico de nuevo cuando vio que Viktor y él SÍ durmieron juntos, pero por el otro, se le quitó un peso de encima porque mas bien habían dormido en la misma habitación.

La fotografía era un selfie en ángulo en donde se podía apreciar a Viktor en primer plano guiñando un ojo, y en segundo plano el moreno dormido en su cama, con Vicchan y Makkachin a su lado mirando curiosos hacia el lente, y en el piso se lograba ver parte de un futón.

[Imagen]  
 **v-nikiforov**  
¡Primera vez durmiendo en un futón! Cortesía de mama Katsuki.  
Es más cómodo de lo que parece~  
 **#yuurisesentiasolosinmi #adorable #mifanfavorito #pijamada #viktuuri**

 **phichit+chu  
** muy bien, ya era hora! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _v-nikiforov_ #viktuuri

 **christophe-gc**  
 _phichit+chu v-nikiforov_ concuerdo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #viktuuri

 **v-nikiforov**  
 _phichit+chu christophe-gc_ solo estamos durmiendo! (⁄ ⁄•⁄w⁄•⁄ ⁄)

 **mila-babicheva**  
Adorable! Sube más fotos de Yuuri con los poodles! :3 v-nikiforov

 **v-nikiforov**  
 _mila-babicheva_ cuenta con ello~! ∑d(°∀°d)

 **yuri-plisetsky**  
EN SERIO?! POR ESO NO ME CONTESTAS?! ASCO! (╯°益°)╯彡┻━┻ _v-nikiforov_

El moreno frunció las cejas y ladeó la cabeza confundido. ¿Qué significaba 'viktuuri'? ¿Sería el estilo de la imagen o algún meme?

Yuuri reconocía la cuenta de Chris por competencias pasadas. No era amigo suyo pero el suizo siempre fue muy amistoso con él a pesar de sus flirteos y que nunca pudo vencerlo, pero sabía que era amigo de Viktor por lo que no se le hizo raro verlo comentar, mientras que Mila Babicheva y Yuri Plisetsky eran sus compañeros de pista. Pero..., ¿desde cuándo Viktor y Phichit se conocían?

 **yuurikatsudon** phichit, que significa viktuuri?

Yuuri se sobresaltó al recibir respuesta inmediata, pues el mensaje del tailandés había sido enviado desde hacía una media hora por lo menos.

 **phichit+chu** jojojojojo  
Jojojojojojo  
Dormste CON VIKTOR y todavia preguntas eso?!  
Preguntacelo a el, seguro que estara encantado de explicartelo... en la cama ;D ;D ;D

 **yuurikatsudon** phichit, estaba borracho! (por culpo de mi padre, como siempre)  
Viktor solo se aseguraba de que estuviera bien

 **phichit+chu** eso o... esperaba a que te pusieras salvaje y te desnudaras para el ;D

 **yuurikatsudon** muy divertido  
Desde cuando tu y Viktor se hablan?

 **phichit+chu** desde hace unos dias, el fue el que me contcto  
pero no te pongs celoso yuuri, tu ers mi unico mejor amigo!  
Ah espera, estas celoso por viktor, verdd?  
No te procupes, el solo tiene ojos para ti~

 **yuurikatsudon** sigue asi phichit  
Estas acomulando muy buenos puntos para un bloqueo permanente

 **phichit+chu** no ahora por favor D:

Después de lograr sentarse en la cama, fue saludado por Vicchan y Makkachin que, quizás percibiendo que no se sentía muy bien, simplemente ladraron animados y le lamieron las manos. Luego de ducharse, Hiroko le hizo algo ligero para desayunar y le ordenó que volviera a la cama, diciéndole que no tenía que preocuparse de las labores del onsen, pues Viktor ya se había encargado de su parte.

Al ver que no tenía nada qué hacer mas que esperar a que el peliplateado volviera, decidió hacerle caso a Phichit y crearse una cuenta en la red social que Viktor usaba. Recordaba que el patinador ruso le pedía de vez en cuando posar para fotografías (siempre decía que no, pero de alguna manera terminaba por ceder), pero no tenía idea de si las subía a las redes o no. Nunca se le ocurrió preguntar.

Tras hacerse la cuenta, lo primero que hizo fue seguir a Viktor y después a Phichit. Entonces miró los últimos post hechos por el peliplateado y se sorprendió al ver que la mayoría eran referentes a él y a sus mascotas (y una que otra sobre comida japonesa), pero no sólo eran fotografías suyas sino también vínculos a videos viejos en youtube en los que aparecía patinando durante competencias o exhibiciones. Era como si la cuenta fuera suya y no de Viktor.

Otra cosa que no esperaba era encontrar comentarios sugerente sobre su (posible) relación con Viktor.

 **usuariorandom1**  
no entiendo como es que yuuri katsuki y _v-nikiforov_ se conocen

 **kenjirou-minami  
** _usuariorandom1_ tiene sentido que se conozcan! Katsuki Yuuri estuvo en el top numero 1 de patinaje artitico de japón durante varios años antes de que se tuviera que retirar por salud! Yo soy su fan numero 1! (⁄o⁄⁄▽⁄⁄o⁄)

 **usuariorandom2**  
dicen que _v-nikiforov_ se va a retirar para casarse con el lol #viktuuri4ever

 **sara-crispino**  
Seria bueno que invitaran a otros patinadores a la boda! Estare esperando mi invitacion con ansias

 **phichit+chu**  
 _sara-crispino_ te llegara! yo mismo que me encagare de ellas! ;D

 **usuariorandom3**  
solo son amigos! _v-nikiforov_ no puede ser gay! seria un desperdicio si lo fuera!

 **georgi-popovich**  
 _usuariorandom3_ ¡El amor no tiene distinción de género!

 **usuariorandom4**  
 _usuariorandom3_ negación, negación everywhere.

Tras leer todos aquellos comentarios, Yuuri podía sentir sus manos temblando y su rostro totalmente ruborizado. Era cierto que le gustaba pasar tiempo con Viktor, que se divertían juntos y que últimamente se sentía cómodo con él cuando éste se mostraba afectivo..., y que la noche anterior literalmente se confesaron mutuamente que no querían estar separados. Quizás... probablemente...¿era posible que...tuviera una pequeña oportunidad con Viktor?

 **yuurikatsudon** phichit...creo que le gusto a Viktor

 **phichit+chu** ...Nomedigas

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, regaños, mentadas de abuelas, mensajes spam, amenazas de muerte, regalitos; dejen reviews.**


	4. El nuevo inquilino

**Recuerden, si les gusta el fic, favor de dejar comentarios, así sabré lo que les gusta y lo que no ;D**

 **Aviso:** las faltas de orrografía durante las escenas de diálogos en redes sociales son hechas a propósito, pues cada personaje tiene su propia manera de escribir. Ningún diccionario fue herido en el proceso.  
 **Aviso2:** Aliento a buscar este fic en wattpad para una mejor experiencia, pues hay algunos kaomojis que fanfiction no muestra.  
 **Aviso3:** El fic tiene nueva portada. Dibujada por mí.

* * *

Varios días después del incidente, tanto Viktor como Yuuri no volvieron a tocar el tema sobre si el peliplateado planeaba regresar o no a Rusia. Por un lado era porque Yuuri no quería recordar la vergüenza que pasó durante el tiempo que estuvo bajo la influencia del alcohol y no paraba de restregarse contra el patinador ruso mientras que, por parte de Viktor, era más bien porque se encontraba demasiado concentrado con sus nuevas rutinas y quería que fueran perfectas para cuando se las mostrara al moreno.

A causa de esto, esa última semana no convivieron mucho (aunque se mandaban mensajes) y sólo se veían durante el desayuno y la cena.

 **phichit+chu** y...? viktor y tuu ya son novios?

 **yuurikatsudon** ... no

 **phichit+chu** ppwoqweekdjwqne por que no?! tiens toda la semana diciendome que hanblarias con el!

 **yuurikatsudon** phichit, no quiero distraerlo! Viktor ha estado trabajando muy duro en sus nuevas rutinas  
Ademas, que tal si no le gusto y solo hago que las cosas sean incomodas entre nosotros?!

 **phichit+chu** yuuri, yuuri, yuuri... has vist las cosas que sube a sus redes?! Siempre usa el hashtag #viktuuri cuando publika cosas sobre ti (de hecho, pordria jurar que el lo inventó lol)  
Es OBVIO que le gusts, que se muere por ti!  
Y si... Puede que no se te haya declarado aun porq este ociupado con sus rutinas...

 **yuurikatsudon** ok, ok, tienes razon... Se que le gusto, y CREO que el sabe que lo se?  
Y ves? Tu mismo me das la razon de por que no debo molestarlo hasta que termine su programa

 **phichit+chu** ok, mira, este es el plan: cuando termine de arreglar su programa hablaras con el y se aran novios y se besaran y tendran el mejor sexxo salbaje de su vida hasya tener los dos sida o te dje embarazado  
|lo que suceda primero!  
(si, se quew lo ultimo no es poisible pero dejame soñar con una pista de patinaje llena de peqkeños viktuuris)

 **yuurikatsudon** phichit!  
Por dios!  
Estoy comiendo y casi haces que se me atore la comida!  
Mari me esta mirando raro, creo que ya sabe de lo que hablo contigo!

 **phichit+chu** hey, siempre puedes pedirle a viktor que te meta los dedos ;D ;D ;D  
A la garganta me refiero! Para que no se teatore la comida!  
Fuk, eso sono peor de lo quew esperaba

 **yuurikatsudon**...

 **phichit+chu** Lo siento! en serio no era mi intension que sonara tan vulgar! LOL

 **yuurikatsudon** -yuurikatsudon te ha bloqueado-

 **phichit+chu** YUUURI1! EN SEIROO LO SIENTO LOLOLOL  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
SI ME BLOQUEAAS ME QUEARDARE SIN MI VIKTUUURI!  
YUUUUURIIIIIIII!

Tras leer el mensaje de Phichit que, a pesar de hacerlo ruborizar y sentir vergüenza ajena, debió admitir que le dio mucha risa, tanta que se tuvo que levantar de la mesa y correr al baño para evitar escupirle a su familia a la cara.

Cuando regresó a sentarse y ver los rostros preocupados de sus padres, les explicó sin muchos problemas y sin entrar en detalles que Phichit lo había hecho reír, entonces su madre asintió compresiva. No era la primera vez que eso pasaban. Lo que de verdad Yuuri agradeció fue que Viktor aún estuviera en el Ice Castle y no lo viera hacer eso.

"Supongo que tú y Phichit hablaban sobre Viktor." Comentó Mari guiñándole un ojo. Ya habían terminado de comer y sus padres se habían excusado del comedor para ir descansar un momento antes de volver a sus labores en el onsen.

"Sí..." Yuuri se llevó las manos a la cara y se ruborizó.

"¿Para cuándo es la boda, eh?" Inquirió antes de beber de su taza con té.

"¡Mari!" Golpeó ligeramente la mesa con los puños para protestar, provocando que Vicchan y Makkachin se despertaran y corrieran a su lado. "V-Viktor y yo ni-ni siquiera somos novios! ¡¿Cómo va a ver boda si no somos novios?!" Los poodles parecieron sentir su ansiedad y comenzaron a gemir hasta que el moreno los acarició.

"Hey, tranquilo. Sólo bromeo." Rió. "Pero de verdad pienso que hacen bonita pareja. Viktor prácticamente tira corazones cada vez que te ve." Yuuri quiso volver a protestar, pero sabía que eso era cierto. "En realidad, me parece extraño que aún no se hayan declarado."

"No lo sé, Mari... Es que todo esto es muy raro para mí." Murmuró Yuuri con su mirada fija en la pantalla de su celular mientras el tailandés continuaba mandando mensajes de disculpas. Pero no pensaba contestarle en al menos diez minutos más. Phichit merecía sufrir un poco. "Es decir... Conozco a Viktor desde que yo era un niño; él siempre fue mi modelo a seguir. Por muchos años lo mantuve en un pedestal inalcanzable. Pero ahora que sé que su actitud siempre fue una fachada ante los medios..."

"¿Uh? ¿No me digas que estás decepcionado de él?" Preguntó con un codo sobre la mesa, preocupada. Mas el moreno negó con la cabeza.

"No. Al contrario." Sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. "Debo admitir que Viktor no es lo que esperaba... Pero eso me gusta. Es como si no se tratara del patinador que admiré por tantos años sino de otra persona de la que cada día puedo aprender algo nuevo. Es divertido."

"Y condenadamente sexy." Agregó la muchacha arqueando una ceja.

"... Y sexy." Admitió con pena.

"Por cierto, ¿has visto cómo tiene sus redes sociales tapizadas de ti? Es como si él fuera tu mayor fanboy." Dijo riendo y el Yuuri se escandalizó ante la idea.

"¡Cla-claro que no! ¡¿Por qué Viktor sería mi fan?! E-es decir...Sé que le gusto, pero... que sea fan mío ya es otra cosa muy distinta... Ni siquiera sigo patinando..."

"Espera a que te pida un autógrafo y me darás la razón." Dijo levantando su taza de té como si hiciera un brindis y el moreno rodó los ojos.

"Chicos." Les llamó Hiroko con una sonrisa. Para suerte de Yuuri, parecía que su madre no los había escuchado conversar. "¡Tenemos un nuevo inquilino!" Ante la última frase los hermanos saltaron y la miraron con sorpresa. ¡El onsen no era un hotel! "Se quedará en la vieja bodega. ¿Pueden ayudarme a sacar las cajas de allí?"

"Ah...um... Ok" Dijo Yuuri, parpadeando confundido. "¿Y ese nuevo inquilino es...?"

"Oh. ¡Quizás lo conoces! ¡Dice ser amigo de Vitya-kun y además tiene el mismo nombre que tú! ¿Qué coincidencia, no?"

"¿El...el mismo nombre que...?" Yuuri se paralizó. No sería posible que... Se levantó de la mesa lo más aprisa que pudo y corrió al lobby.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El peliplateado suspiró tras ver la hora en el celular. Apenas tenía dos horas entrenando y ya se sentía cansado. No físicamente cansado. Después de todo él era un pentacampeón mundial de patinaje artístico y le parecía incluso risible la idea de que necesitara descansar tan pronto (misma idea estupida que lo había hecho lastimarse las rodillas varias veces).

No obstante, desde que Yuuri comenzó a amonestarlo por quedarse hasta tarde practicando en el Ice Castle, usando las mismas palabras que Yakov le decía atraves de los años (pero sin gritar) sobre no extralimitar su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que realmente no tenía necesidad de entrenar hasta que le dolieran los músculos. Sobretodo cuando el japonés le rogaba tomar un descanso con esos ojos marrones de cachorrito triste.

Ah.

Pensar en el moreno le hizo darse cuenta que hacía días que no conversaban ni salían a pasear con sus mascotas. Y todo porque el peliplateado era testarudo y quería que sus rutinas fuesen perfectas para cuando Yuuri las viera, puesto que fue él la persona que las inspiró. Sin embargo, no tenía sentido seguir ensayandolas si su cerebro se negaba a cooperar. En serio extrañaba mucho la compañía de Yuuri.

Viktor se deslizó hacia la salida y buscó una botella de agua. Lo mejor sería tomar un descanso y disfrutar el resto de la tarde con Yuuri y los cachorros, ya al día siguiente volvería con la inspiración restaurada.

Mientras quitaba el seguro de su celular para avisarle a Yuuri que volvería temprano a casa, no esperaba a que le saltara un mensaje de texto de su compañero de pista.

 **yuri-plisetsky** ESTO TE PASA POR INGNARME1  
[Link]

Viktor pasó un dedo sobre la dirección y abrió los ojos de más.

No esperaba encontrarse con una selfie de un evidentemente enojado Yuri Plisetsky que sostenía de un brazo a un aterrado Yuuri Katsuki (el cual tenía las manos sobre la cabeza como si intentara protegerse de una brutal golpiza que nunca llegó), y en el fondo se encontraban Hiroko, saludando feliz hacia la camara, y a su lado, Mari tomando del cuello a Vicchan y a Makkachin para evitar que se tiraran sobre el rubio, seguramente porque querían ir a progeter a su dueño.

El peliplateado se hubiese reído de la imagen sino fuera porque sabía que Yuri realmente era un adolescente intimidante, y que chicos adorables (y besables) como Yuuri eran fáciles de asustar y que preferían correr que luchar. ¡No era cobardía sino instinto de superviviencia!

Viktor tomó sus cosas y corrió a casa.

[Imagen]  
 **yuri-plisetsky  
** si viktor no viene a mí, yo voy a viktor!  
comenzando por robarle a su no-novio hasta que me haga caso! _v-nikiforov_  
 **#yuurikatsukiesunperdedor #yosoyelmejoryuri #antiviktuuri #damemirutinaanciano #soloqueriaponerotrohastaglargo**

 **phichit+chu**  
yuuuuuuriiiii! por que de pronto tienes a dos rusos wne rtu casa?! dond esta _v-nikiforov_?! #viktuurienpeligro! AIUDAAAAAAAA! _katsuki-yuuri_

 **christophe-gc**  
 _katsuki-yuuri v-nikiforov_ si querian un trio yo estoy disponible para ustedes! yuri-plisetsky aun es ilegal! :'c

 **Yuri_angelsRandomgirl**  
when cuando eres fan de _yuri-plisetsky_ pero tambien te gusta el #viktuuri #yuriangelsarmy #cortocircuito #AhoritaNoJoven

 **kenjirou-minami  
** waaaa! Acaso lo tiene secuestrado?! Σ(O_Ou) _katsuki-yuuri_

 **katsuki-yuuri**  
 _phichit+chu_ yo tampoco entiendo lo que sucede...

 **ViktuuriOficial**  
 _n-nikiforov_ ¡SALVA A TU FUTURO ESPOSO!

 **Usuariorandom5  
** shippeo esto #YuYuu

 **phichit+chu**  
 _Usuariorandom5_ BLASFEEEEEEMIAAAAAAAAAAA! #viktuuri4ever!

 **mila-babicheva**  
que alguien borre la cuenta de _Usuariorandom5_ e.e

 **Jjstyle-leroy**  
¡Hey! Hacia como 3 años que no sabia nada sobre _katsuki-yuur_ i! ¿Aun patina? :o

 **Usuariorandom6**  
como cuando _Jjstyle-leroy_ se la pasa mas tiempo mirandose al espejo y no sabe que _katsuki-yuuri_ esta retirado por una lesión y que es el futuro esposo de _v-nikiforov_ SHAME ON YOU JJ!

 **yuri-plisetsky  
** QUE ALGUIEN BORRE LA CUENTA DE _Jjstyle-leroy_ YA!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Viktor abrió la puerta principal de Yu-tupia lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con Yuri. acomodado en una de las mesas del comedor común mientras devoraba un plato con arroz y verduras.

Makkachin y Vicchan corrieron enseguida hacia el peliplateado y se acorrucaron entre sus piernas mientras gemían asustados.

" _¡Ya era hora de que aparecias, anciano!_ " Gritó Yuri en ruso.

" _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hiciste con mi Yuuri?_ " Preguntó avanzando lentamente hacia él, con los poodles detrás.

" _¡Nunca te lo diré!_ " Respondió desafiante... hasta que se encongió de hombros y bebió agua. " _En realidad nada. Él y su hermana están limpiando mi nueva habitación._ "

" _¿Nueva habitación?_ " Repitió incrédulo y se cruzó de brazos.

" _¡Sí! ¡Voy a quedarme aquí y no pienso irme hasta regreses conmigo a Rusia y me des mi rutina!_ "

"Mmh..." Viktor se sentó frente al rubio en la mesa. Makkachin se subió a su espalda y Vicchan se sentó entre sus piernas cruzadas. " _¿Qué opina Yakov de esto?_ " Inquirió juguetón.

" _Nada. No le avisé, como tú._ " Siguió comiendo.

" _¿Sabes que como adulto responsable que soy puedo mandarte de regreso a Rusia sin darte ninguna rutina?_ "

" _¿Sabes que tu Yuuri quedaría muy decepcionado de ti si se entera que rompiste la promesa que le hiciste a un fan tuyo de 9 años sobre hacerle una rutina? Debiste ver su cara cuando se lo dije, le brillaron los ojos._ " Replicó, y sonrió triunfante cuando Viktor suspiró con enfado. " _Por cierto, ya no soy tu fan, pero aún quiero mi rutina ganadora... Y ambos sabemos que no eres un adulto responsable._ "

Antes de que Viktor pudiera replicar eso como la persona inmadura que era, vio a Yuuri por el rabillo del ojo cargando cajas. Entonces se levantó y corrió a su lado.

"¡Yuuri! ¡¿Qué haces?! No deberías estar haciendo esto." Le quitó las cajas, aunque el moreno forcejeó unos segundos antes de que lograra arrebatarselas.

"¿Viktor? Creí que seguirías en el Ice Castle, y... ¡yo puedo cargarlas!" Exclamó ruborizado.

"Por supuesto que puedes, Yuuri. Pero déjame ayudarte." Replicó sonriente, como si discutiera con un niño pequeño. No pensaba recibir un 'no' como respuesta. Dejó las cajas donde el moreno le indicó y regresaron juntos a la habitación para continuar sacando otras.

"Así que...este chico, Yurio, ¿es tu compañero de pista?" Inquirió Mari mientras barría el piso.

"¿Yurio?"

"Mari le puso el sobrenombre de 'Yurio'." Explicó Yuuri tratando de no reírse. "Dice que es para no confundirlo conmigo. Pero a Yuri no le agradó, así que no creo que deberíamos llamarlo así..." Viktor sonrió al ocurrísele una idea. "Y...um...¿es cierto que harás una rutina para él?" Inquirió con una sonrisa tímida, y el peliplateado no supo cómo decirle que no a eso.

Viktor sabía que el japonés se emocionaba siempre al ver sus coreografías, aunque jamás se le ocurrió pensar que éstas podrían ser ejecutadas por otros patinadores. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto. Honestamente, ni siquiera recordaba por qué le había hecho aquella promesa a Yuri.

Al terminar de ayudarles a mover las cajas, dejó que los hermanos se encargaran de la limpieza y regresó a buscar al rubio al comedor. Tras encontrarlo, y sin previó avisó, lo tomó de los hombros y apuntó su celular hacia ambos.

" _¡Oi! ¡¿Para qué hiciste eso?!_ " Gritó haciendose hacia atrás hasta deshacerse del abrazo, mas el peliplateado lo ignoró en pos de continuar tecleando. Yuri miró hacia la pantalla de su propio celular tras recibir la primera notificación.

[Imagen]  
 **v-nikiforov  
** ¡Saluden a Yurio! _yuri-plisetsky_  
No lo confundan con mi Yuuri _katsuki-yuuri_ σ(≧ε≦σ)  
 **#yuuriasalvo #yuriahoraesyurio #graciasmari**

 **mila-babicheva**  
 _yuri-plisetsky_ ahora es Yurio? Me gusta! :D

 **Jjstyle-leroy**  
Le queda mejor 'la gata'.

 **kenjirou-minami**  
waaa! me alegro de que Yuuri este bien! (≧◡≦)

 **yuri-plisetsky**  
CLARO QUE NO! TE ODIOOOO! _v-nikiforov_ Y A TI TAMBIEN _Jjstyle-leroy_

 **yuri_angels**  
Pedimos a las/os verdaderos fans de _yuri-plisetsky_ que no lo llamen así. Claramente odia el apodo.

 **phichit+chu**  
 _yuri_angels_ pero si lo dice _v-nikiforov_ tendremos que hacerlo ;D #JaqueMateAteos

" _¡Viktor! ¡Voy a matarte!... ¡Pero después de que me des mi rutina!_ "

"Chicos, ¿podrían bajar la voz? Asustan a los clientes." Pidió Toshiya, apenado por tener que amonestarlos.

"¡Oh! Lo sentidos, papa Katsuki." Dijo Viktor genuinamente afligido por importunar a su futuro suegro. Luego miró a Yurio con reproche hasta que éste rodó los ojos y resopló.

"También lo siento..."

Toshiya sonrió y agitó una mano en señal de que todo estaba bien.

" _Muy bien, Yurio. Sigamos hablando de esto en mi habitación._ " Viktor se puso de pie y le indicó al rubio que lo siguiera.

" _¡Ese no es mi nombre!_ " Replicó en voz baja y ojos asesinos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación que usaba el peliplateado, se sentaron en el piso al lado de la cama. Viktor se mantuvo callado un momento, con una mano sobre la barbilla, pensativo. Al abrir los ojos, el rubio se sobresaltó porque nunca lo había visto tan serio.

"En estos días he estado trabajando en dos rutinas. No era mi intención realmente usarlas en competencias pero... Podría darte una de ellas."

"¿En-en serio? ¿Vas a darme una?" Inquirió extrañado. No podía creer que Viktor fuese tan amable de repente...

"Sí. Pero..."

"Lo sabía..." Murmuró rechinando los dientes. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Que patines por el derecho de usarla." Sonrió y juntó las palmas.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Acaso mi medalla de oro en Junior no te dice que soy lo suficientemente bueno para usarla?!"

"Aaah, nos estamos poniendo engreídos, eh." Se burló y alzó una ceja. "Quizás quieras esperar a conseguir cinco medallas de oro en Senior y entonces hablamos."

"¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ya entendí! ¿Qué tengo qué hacer?"

"Fácil. Mañana te mostraré las dos rutinas y te asignaré una. Te daré unos días para que la practiques y entonces competirás contra mí. Si me ganas, la rutina es toda tuya."

"Umm... Me gusta esa idea. ¡Te venceré anciano, y en tu propio juego!"

"Me gusta tu espíritu. Pero necesitas más que confianza para vencerme."

"Oi, espera. Necesitaremos jueces. Conociéndote, harás trampa y te declararás el ganador tú mismo."

"Oh, por supuesto. Ya me encargaré de eso después. Por ahora lo que necesitamos es conseguirte un coach, ya que Yakov no está aquí y dudo mucho que quiera venir hasta Japón."

"¿Qué? ¿Un coach para qué?" Lo miró con sospecha.

"Yurio, ¿acaso crees que yo mismo te entrenaré para que me venzas? No seas inocente." Rió, y el rubio levantó un dedo medio. "Además, sólo tienes quince años. No deberías entrenar sin supervisión."

"¡Ugh! ¿Entonces qué sugieres?" Inquirió ya exasperado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!" Gritaron Yuuri y Yurio a la vez.

"¡Qué Yuuri será tu coach!" Repitió Viktor con su gran sonrisa en forma de corazón.

Yuuri sólo no se tiró al piso debido a la impresión porque ya estaba sentando en él, con Makkachin subido a su espalda mientras lamía su cara intentando reanimarlo y Vicchan gimiendo al tiempo que rasgaba sus pantalones.

"Vi-Viktor, pe-pero yo no... ¡yo n-no soy el indicado para ser coach de nadie!"

" _¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, anciano?! ¡¿Qué no ves que su maldita pierna no funciona?!_ "

El peliplateado lo hubiese regañado si no fuera porque se dio cuenta que Yurio lo decía con preocupación en el rostro a pesar de que fingía molestia. Sabía que el rubio era del tipo de competidor que se interesaba en sus rivales (a diferencia de él que no se molestaba si quiera en aprenderse sus nombres).

"Oh, Yurio. No te preocupes por Yuuri." Contestó en inglés. "Él es perfectamente capaz de ayudarte a entrenar."

"!Uhg! Está bien. Lo haremos de tu manera... Pero si él va a ser mi coach, agregaré una condición."

"¿Cuál es?"

"Si te gano con Katsuki siendo mi coach, ¡entonces regresarás a Rusia y tú serás mi coach!" Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante, pensando en que el peliplateado se retractaría y lo dejaría entrenar solo.

Yuuri miró a Yurio con rostro de pánico, y después a Viktor, quien había dejado de sonreír y consideraba seriamente sus palabras.

"Viktor...Po-podemos hablar...eh... ¿en privado?" Pidió el moreno en voz baja, y el rubio bufó con desgane.

"Tengo sueño. No dormí casi nada en el avión. Mañana me dicen lo que decidieron." Dijo y salió de la habitación para ir a la suya.

"¿Sí, Yuuri? ¿Qué pasa?" Inquirió volviendo a sonreír.

"Es sólo que... esto no me parece una buena idea..."

"¿Oh?" Lo miró con sorpresa. "¿Acaso no te gusta la idea de que le dé una de las rutinas a Yurio? ¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón! Después de todo las hice pensando en ti. Quizás debería darle otra..."

"¡N-no! ¡No me refería a eso!" Exclamó agitando las manos, con su cara totalmente roja de vergüenza tras escuchar la explicación. "Me parece genial que le des una de las rutinas. Estoy seguro que Yurio tiene la técnica necesaria para ejecutarla y lo haría ver muy bien. Pe-pero...yo... Yo no creo que deba ser su coach. Yo no estoy capacitado para ese tipo de responsabilidad..."

"Yuuri..." Se arrastró para quedar cerca y tomar sus manos. "Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo. No te lo pediría si pensara que no. Tu lesión no te hace menos patinador. Ten más confianza en ti."

"A-ah...pero... Si Yurio gana... entonces tendrías que regresar a Rusia." Al escuchar aquello, Viktor rió e incluso se le ruborizaron las mejillas. Le pareció que Yuuri estaba actuando muy adorable.

"Yuuuuri." Habló con voz quejumbrosa. "¿Tan poca fe me tienes? ¿En serio crees que Yurio me podría ganar?"

"¡A-ah! Yo no... Es sólo que..." Miró al piso, y estrechó las manos de Viktor con fuerza. "M-me da miedo pensar que... cabe una pequeña posibilidad de que te vayas..." Yuuri sintió cómo el peliplateado soltaba sus manos.

"Bueno, en el caso de que Yurio ganara... ¿crees que soy tan tonto como para no llevarte conmigo a Rusia?" Inquirió juguetón, tomando las mejillas del moreno para levantar su mentón y mirarse a los ojos.

Los ojos ambarinos de Yuuri miraron a los suyos azules con afecto y timidez. Aquello lo hizo sentirse fascinado. No obstante, tuvo que dejar de mirarlos cuando cerró los párpados tras juntar sus labios.

Para Yuuri, labios de Viktor resultaron... perfectos. Eran suaves y cálidos, y besaron varias veces lo suyos. Los besos eran ido tiernos y castos, sin intención de ir más allá que de mostrar mutuo afecto. Y eso se sentía bien.

Yuuri al principio no supo cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo, tras cerciorarse de que no se trataba de uno de sus tantos sueños, llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ruso para acorta la distancia entre ellos y alargar el contacto.

Y la única razón por la que se separaron fue porque sus mascotas, creyendo que estaban jugando, se tiraron sobre ellos para lamerles la cara. Yuuri y Viktor terminaron riendo y se ayudaron a volverse a sentar.

"Así que...Yuuri." Viktor pronunció su nombre con la voz más melosa que le había escuchado hasta eso momento. "¿Quieres ser mi novio? Porque yo quiero que seas mi novio." Dijo, y el moreno se percató de sus mejillas encendidas. Al parecer el peliplateado no podía actuar más tímido que eso.

"Sí. Qui-quiero ser tu novio." Se atrevió a contestar aún mirándolo a los ojos, y su ahora-novio enseguida volvió a besarlo mientras que con una mano acariciaba su cabello negro. Aunque Yuuri se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de un celular tomando una foto, sólo para ver que fue el mismo Viktor el que la había tomando mientras se besaban.

"¡Viktor!" Gritó lleno de vergüenza. Y quiso arrebatarle el celular sabiendo que éste no se resistiría subirla a sus redes sociales, pero Viktor rió y se levantó para salir corriendo de la habitación y seguir escribiendo en la pantalla sin ser interrumpido por su novio.

[Imagen]  
 **v-nikiforov  
** ¿¡Adivinen quién aceptó ser mi novio?! (⁄o⁄⁄▽⁄o ⁄)  
Pista: _katsuki-yuuri_  
 **#yuurimedijoquesi #soytanfeliz #mifanfavorito #viktuuri**

 **phichit+chu**  
SIIII, SIIIIIIIIII! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! POR FIIIIIINNNNNNNN! FELICIDADES! YO PIDO SER EL PADRINO _v-nikiforov katsuki-yuuri_

 **christophe-gc  
** yo tambien pido ser el padrino! Y estar presente en la noche de bodas, puedo ser de mucha ayuda if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _v-nikiforov katsuki-yuuri_

 **mila-babicheva**  
omg si! Los amo! Son tan hermosos juntos! Yakov tambien esta feliz por ti _v-nikiforov_ aunque finja que no~!

 **Jjstyle-leroy  
** Viktor! Hay que apostar a ver quien se casa primero! ;D _isabella-yang_

 **sara-crispin** o  
felicidades! _mickey-crispino_ y yo estamos muy felices por ustedes! Para cuando la boda!? :'D

 **ViktuuriOficial**  
¡Felicidades! ¡Sus fans en todo el mundo los apoyan! ¡Su amor hará historia~!

 **Usuariorandom7**  
wtf, yo los shipeaba de broma, felicidades! LOL #viktuuricanon

 **georgi-popovich  
** ¡Espero que consigan la felicidad que yo no tuve con Anya! :'c

 **kenjirou-minami  
** omg, omg! Yuuri siempre fue fan de Viktor y ahora son novios! Los sueños se hacen realidad! Estoy tan feliz por él! (｡T ω T｡) _katsuki-yuuri_

 **yuri-plisetsky**  
DEJENSE DE CURSILERIAS! Y les aviso de una vez que las paredes son muy delgadas asi que no intenten nada extraño mientras estoy aqui! #losodio #antiviktuuri

 **viktuurirandomfan1**  
omgokaskdsadnas when la ship se hace canon! #viktuuri4ever #mascanonnosepuede #yapuedomorirenpaz

 **usuariorandom8**  
pasen el pack #viktuuri

 **mila-babicheva**  
que _yuri-plisetsky_ sea el niño de las flores! lololol

 **yuri-plisetsky**  
CALLATE BRUJA! _mila-babicheva_

 **katsuki-mari**  
mama y papa dicen que felicidades, y que vayan a la sala para darles su bendición _katsuki-yuuri v-nikiforov_

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, amenazas de muerte, regalitos, pedidas de matrimonio; dejen reviews!**


	5. Agape&Eros

**Aviso:** las faltas de orrografía durante las escenas de diálogos en redes sociales son hechas a propósito, pues cada personaje tiene su propia manera de escribir. Ningún diccionario fue herido en el proceso.  
 **Aviso2:** Aliento a buscar este fic en wattpad para una mejor experiencia, pues hay algunos kaomojis que fanfiction no muestra.

* * *

 **phichit+chu** al final que desicdiste?

 **yuurikatsudon** Viktor no me dio mas opciones que aceptar ser el coach de yurio si o si :(

 **phichit+chu** tranquilo! Se que lo haras bien!  
No por nada ufiste el patinador numero 1 de japon por muchos años ;D  
Estoi seguro que podras manejar a un adolescente  
Pero si necesitas alguna clase de ayuda puedo pregntarse a ciao ciao si te puede dar algun cosejo

 **yuurikatsudon** si, eso seria bueno.  
Si Celestino me puede decir como tratar con un adolescente con menopausia prematura se lo agradeceria bastante

 **phichit+chu** jajajaja, en serio yuri plisesky es tan arterrador como dicen?

 **yuurikatsudon** ahora mismo me esta mirando con ojos de odio y no puedo evitar temblar de miedo  
Viktor esta hablando con Yuuko para que nos preste la pista  
No tengo a donde correr

 **phichit+chu** resiste, compañero! Estoy seguero que viktor no dejara qeu el vandalo ruso te haga nada malo!  
Oh! Ciao ciao dice que le invites un helado, a ls niños le gustn losh helados :D!

 **yuurikatsudon** temo a que me asesine con solamente sugerirlo loool  
Ah. Viktor ya nos va a mostrar sus rutinas  
Hablamos despues!

Yuuri guardó su celular, aún pudiendo sentir los ojos asesinos de Yurio sobre él hasta que Viktor entró a la pista y pidió la atención de ambos.

"Empezaré por dejarles escuchar las piezas musicales para que luego me den su opinión al respecto. Son dos arreglos diferentes de una misma canción." Viktor presionó el botón de encendido de una grabadora sobre la valla de protección y pronto una melodía angelical rodeó la pista.

"Oh... Suena como a alguien inocente que aún no ha descubierto el amor o que lo ha hecho recientemente." Comentó Yuuri con una mano en el mentón, mirando hacia el techo, pensativo.

"Suena aburrido." Agregó Yurio con un bufido.

"Qué pena escucharte decir eso. Pues esa es la melodía para tu rutina." Dijo Viktor fingiendo decepción. "Su nombre es Agape, y simboliza el amor desinteresado y puro."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué me das algo cómo eso?!"

"Deberías estar agradecido de que te estoy dando la rutina ganadora que querías a pesar de que no te has portado muy bien desde que llegaste a Yu-topia, pequeño Yurio." Comentó con una sonrisa aparentemente amable, pero el rubio sintió escalofríos.

"Eww, no me hables como si fuera un bebé."

"Pues no actúes como un bebé..."

"Dejaré de actuar como un bebé cuando se te deje de caer el cabello."

"¡Retira eso!" Exclamó dolido.

"¡Nunca!"

Yuuri dio un suspiro de cansancio.

"Viktor, la siguiente melodía. Por favor." Pidió para detener lo que prometía ser una pelea entre niños de guardería. El peliplateado, como si no hubiera sucedido nada, hizo caso y dio al play.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue una guitarra flamenca seguida de violines chillando de manera rítmica. Yuuri frunció el ceño. Aunque el compás era parecido, ambas melodías sonaban totalmente opuestas.

"¿Y? ¿Qué opinas de esa, Yuuri?" Inquirió el peliplateado con una enorme sonrisa y mirada expectante, entonces el moreno recordó que ambas rutinas eran 'inspiradas en él', y tragó saliva.

"Ah...Umm..." Se ruborizó, no sabiendo si sería realmente prudente decir lo que pensaba. Al menos no delante de Yurio. "Suena a...a... a flirteo." Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir, y Viktor aplaudió un par de veces, al parecer complacido mas no entusiasmado con su respuesta.

"Esa se llama Eros, y representa el amor sexual y pasional." Yuuri se ruborizó más. Esas eran justas las palabras que quería evitar frente al menor. Pero Yurio sólo rodó los ojos. "Supongo que debo mostrarles ambas coreografías para que puedan entender mejor la temática que las une."

Yuuri y Yurio asintieron.

Luego de que Viktor les diera instrucciones para hacer sonar primero a Agape, se deslizó al centro de la pista en la posición inicial, y tras comenzar la música, sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a moverse de manera delicada, como si de una pluma dejándose llevar por el viento se tratara.

En todos sus diez años de stalker (sí, aunque le doliera admitirlo de esa manera), Yuuri nunca había visto a su ídolo moverse de esa manera tan... dulce. El patinador ruso normalmente prefería la técnica sobre lo artístico, y eso se notaba en sus poderosos saltos, pero en estos momento era su actuación lo que realmente destacaba, incluso pudo distinguir una sonrisa amorosa que se formó en sus labios cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto. El moreno se sobresaltó, creyendo que tuvo que haberlo imaginado.

"¡Yuuri! Dime, ¿que te pareció? ¿Lo hice bien?, ¿te gusta?" Inquirió con una enorme sonrisa tras terminar el performance, recargándose sobre la valla de protección y acercándose mucho a su novio.

"Vi-Viktor...Yo... ¿en serio lo coreografiaste pensando en mí?" Cuestión incrédulo. "¡Es lo más hermoso que te he visto hacer en años!" Yuuri entonces se tapó la boca, esperando a que Viktor no se hubiese ofendido.

Porque sí, Viktor era Dios sobre el hielo, pero un verdadero fan como Yuuri podía darse cuenta que éste hacía tiempo que no patinaba con el alma, que simplemente se movía por la pista como un muñeco de porcelana danzando mecánicamente dentro de una caja. No obstante, su observación pareció complacerlo.

"¡Por supuesto, Yuuri! ¡Gracias a que estás a mi lado puedo hacer cosas tan hermosas como estas!" Dijo, con su voz sonando cada vez más a un murmullo íntimo conforme acercaba su rostro al del japonés.

Yuuri por un momento pensó en huir, hasta que recordó que esto no se trataba de un sueño y que, efectivamente, Viktor Nikiforov era su novio y que con aquella rutina prácticamente le estaba confesando que sentía algo parecido al amor hacía él. Y antes de que sus labios pudieran rozarse,Yurio les aventó un zapato (el zapato derecho de Viktor, para ser más específico) que atravesó la brecha que los separaba, haciéndolos saltar hacia atrás asustados.

"¿Podemos ver Eros ya?" Pidió Yurio fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Aunque eso solo hizo que Yuuri recordara que ambas rutinas estaban inspiradas en él, no sólo Agape... ¿Pero que no Eros era...?

"¡Ah! Por supuesto. Casi lo olvido." Dijo con voz cantarina y volvió al centro de la pista, ahora en otra posición.

Al sonar la guitarra, Viktor giró su cabeza hacia Yuuri y le lanzó beso antes de moverse de manera agresiva y sugerente por toda la pista. Si el moreno no hubiese estado tan sumergido en su performance se habría tapado la cara por pena, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del ardor en sus mejillas y el constante temblar de sus rodillas.

" _¡¿En serio, Viktor?!_ " Gritó Yurio en ruso. " _¡¿Tu rutina trata de cómo te lo quieres llevar a la cama?!_ "

"Yuuri, ¿qué te parece mi Eros?" Preguntó ignorando el comentario del menor, alargando una mano hacia la barbilla de su novio para comenzar a acariciar su labio inferior mientras observaba encantado sus mejillas encendidas.

Yuuri se había quedado pasmado. ¿¡Cómo diablos le había inspirado a Viktor algo así de sensual!? Bueno, al menos se alegraba de que tenía que ayudar a Yurio con Agape y no con Eros...

"Eh...Yo...eh..." Por más que Yuuri intentaba decir algo, nada coherente salía de su boca.

"Ya veo. Te dejé sin palabras, ¡qué halago!" Sonrió. Y antes de que el japonés lograra articular algo, lo besó en los labios, lo que hizo que Yurio les aventara el otro zapato.

 **yuurikatsudon** Phichit, ok  
No me hagas mucho caso  
Pero creo que Viktor quiere tener sexo conmigo?

 **phichit+chu** y?  
Espera  
Es preguta o afirmacion?!  
Porque no me pareceria raro que quera tenr sexxo conti go asta que los dos tengan sida, digo, por algo es tu novio! 3  
Espera  
Que haeces aqui chateando conmigo cuando podrias estar teniendo sexo con el?!

 **yuurikatsudon** DIJE QUE CREO! No saques conclusiones apresuradas!  
Sabes que Viktor inspiro sus rutinas en mi... y una de ellas trata sobre amor sexual...

 **phichit+chu** sep, definivamenre te quiere en su cama  
Si necesitas condones y lubricanes esos los vendenw en las famrcias

 **yuurikatsudon** por que me dices eso como si no lo supiera?! Digo, sere virgen pero tengo sentido comun...  
ESPERA  
NO VOY A TENER SEXO CON VIKTOR!

 **phichit+chu** EH?! PORQUE NO?!

 **yuurikatsudon** PORQUE TENEMOS UN DIA DE NOVIOS! SOLO UNO! TENGO DIGNIDAD!

 **phichit+chu** Y SI EL MISMO TE LO PIDE HOY MISMO?!

 **yuurikatsudon** PUES QUE SE ESPERE!

 **phichit+chu** Y SI TE LO SUPLICA?!

 **yuurikatsudon** SEGUIRIA DICIENDO QUE NO!

 **phichit+chu** NI SIQUIERA PORQUE ES TU IDOLO Y TIENES ANIOS ENAMORADO DE EL?!

 **yuurikatsudon** CON MAS RAZON NECESITO PREPARARME PSICOLOGICAMENTE PRIMERO

 **phichi+chu** POR QUE SEGUMOS ESCRIBIENDO EN MAUISCULAS?!

 **yuurikatsudon** SE QUEDO ATORADA DE TECLA DE LAS MAYUSCULAS Y NO LA PUEDO APAGar...ah ya  
Uh, bueno, hablamos despues  
Yurio quiere empezar a ensayar ahora mismo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **v-nikiforov** chris!  
Ya le mostre a mi Yuuri las rutinas inspiradas en el y dice que le gustaron (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

 **christophe-gc** en serio? Incluso la de eros?

 **v-nikiforov** si, por?  
Bueno, en realidad...  
Despues de mostrarle eros no me dijo exactamente lo que pensaba, pero pude ver en sus lindos ojos cafes que le gustaron ambas (≧◡≦)

 **christophe-gc** bien, solo esperemos que el pobrecillo no crea que te lo quieres llevar a la cama  
A menos que esa haya sido tu intencion? ;D

 **v-nikiforov** eh? Que quieres decir? Σ(O_O)

 **christophe-gc** viktor, tu mismo me lo dijiste  
Eros habla del amor sexual, y tu inspiracion para esa rutina fue ver a yuuri bailando borracho porque, aparentemente, se ve muy sexy cuando se mueve como bailarin (si me hicieras el favor de enviarme esas fotografias te lo agradeceria mucho, es para una tarea...de anatomia «3)

 **v-nikiforov** no! las fotos de Yuuri-eros son solo para mis ojos! ヽ( `д´*)/  
Y por supuesto que no es mi intencion que Yuuri se acueste conmigo! Es decir, claro que quiero pero~  
Su hermana me dio a atender que aun es virgen, asi que pienso esperarlo todo el tiempo que necesite  
Con la rutina de eros solo quise asegurarle que tambien me atrae de manera sexual *⌒(≧w° )

 **christophe-gc** que suerte tiene yuuri de haber encontrado un novio como tu tan considerado~  
Hablo en serio, no cualquiera ignoraria a su 'amiguito' con tal de no incomodar a su pareja  
Pero, si alguna vez necesitas descargar tension, mis piernas siempre estaran abiertas para ti ;D ;D ;D

 **v-nikiforov** gracias por la oferta, pero mi mano es mas interesante (≧w° )

 **christophe-gc** ouch :'c  
Ah, yuri plisetsky acaba de publicar una foto de el pateando a tu yuuri en el piso de la pista  
por que no estas alli para defenderlo?

 **v-nikiforov** que?!  
Ugh no puedo hacer nada, tengo prohibido entrar al ice castle mientras ellos entrenan  
Yurio tiene la paranoia de que saboteare su entrenamiento  
Dice que la unica razon por la que decidi que Yuuri fuera su coach es porque es mi novio y estoy siendo negligente  
Chris, tu has competido contra mi Yuuri! Tu sabes que el es perfecto!

 **christophe-gc** si, debo admitir que si no fuera por su pierna seguro que habria podido ganar medallas de bronce en varios grand prixs

 **v-nikiforov** DE BRONCE?! ヽ( `д´*)/  
Yuuri merece el oro!

 **christophe-gc** ugh, viktor, el amor de verdad te esta cegando  
Bronce para yuuri  
Plata para mi  
Oro para ti

 **v-nikiforov** ah claro... hubiesemos competido en contra...  
Pero Yuuri seguro te habria ganado la plata (ˆ(oo)ˆ)

 **christophe-gc** a veces creo que ya no me quieres :'c

 **[** _Yuuri tirado boca abajo en el piso del Ice Castle con un pie de Yurio sobre su espalda a la vez que éste hace una señal de paz con el cejo fruncido._ **]  
** **yuri-plisetsky  
** saluden a mi coach por unos dias _katsuki-yuuri_  
 **#sigosiendoelmejoryuri #antiviktuuri #horadeentrenar #almenosnotengoquesoportaraviktor**

 **mila-babicheva** _yuri-plisetsky_ crei que el novio de _v-nikiforov_ no te agradaba y ahora es tu coach! #karma lol ... y por que es tu coach? Yakov no esta feliz con esto

 **kenjirou-minami** eeeeh!?Yo tambien quiero que _katsuki-yuuri_ sea mi coach! «/3 (｡T ω T｡)

 **yuri-plisetsky** _mila-babicheva_ es un secreto

 **christophe-gc** kinky~

 **Jjstyle-leroy** ¡Se te ve feliz con tu nuevo coach! ;D _yuri-plisetsky_

 **yuri-plisetsky** _Jjstyle-leroy_ pudrete (凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

 **viktuurirandomfan2** que hace yuuri con yuri?! donde esta viktor?! #viktuurienpeligro

 **phichit+chu** animo yuuri! tienes todo mi apoyo y el de ciao ciao! _katsuki-yuuri_

 **usuariorandom8** pasen el pack #yuyuu

 **Yuri_angelsRandomgirl2** no entidno porke _yuri-plisetsky_ dega ke su coach sea un patinador lziado ke sni sikiera yego a un gran proix

 **yuri-plisetsky** _Yuri_angelsRandomgirl2_ PUES YO NO ENTIENDO TU ORTOGRAFIA (ಠ_ಠ)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la noche, durante la cena.

Viktor regresó a Yu-topia a la hora de la cena después de entrenar, encontrándose con que Yuuri y Yurio seguían sin llevarse muy bien.

" _Yurio, no creas que no vi la imagen que subiste a tus redes._ " Comentó en ruso con una sonrisa forzada. La única razón por la que no le gritaba era para no incomodar a la familia de Yuuri.

" _Él resbaló y yo aproveché para poner mi pierna encima y fingir que lo pateaba. Sólo nos divertíamos._ "

" _Claro..._ " Se llevó más arroz a la boca, y tras terminar de masticar se volvió hacia su novio. "Yuuri." Le habló con voz melosa, y por alguna razón el moreno se sobresaltó. "¿Qué tal tu primer día como coach? ¿Fue divertido?"

"Uhm..." Miró a Yurio y después regresó a su comida. "Sí, divertido..."

"Si tienes problemas con Yurio, puedo pedirle a Yakov que te de consejos. Él conoce varios métodos de tortura." Bromeó, y el rubio rodó los ojos.

"¡Oh, no! No quiero molestar al coach Feltsman." Agitó las manos y mostró una sonrisa apenada. "Además, mi antiguo coach, Celestino, me está ayudando un poco."

"¡Eso es genial!" Dejó su plato sobre la mesa y llevó un dedo al estómago del moreno para picarlo. "Y espero a que estés dispuesto a dejar de comer katsudon por un tiempo, al menos hasta que bajes un par de kilos, así no te lastimarás con el entrenamiento. ¿Qué dices, cerdito-kun?"

"Viktor, eso es ofensivo." Dijo riendo y escudándose de las picaduras con sus brazos, pero sin ofenderse realmente.

" _¿No son lindos?_ " Murmuró Hiroko a Toshiya y éste asintió. " _Desde que Vitya-kun llegó Yuu-chan se ve muy feliz._ "

" _Quién diría que nuestro hombrecito se haría novio del hombre que ha admirado por tantos años._ " Comentó Toshiya con un suspiro. " _Eso explica por qué nunca tuvo novia..._ " Hiroko le dio un manotazo en el hombro pero ambos terminaron rieron.

"Yuuri." Posó una mano sobre su codo y de a poco la arrastró por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano y estrecharla, pudiendo sentir con deleite como la piel de su novio se erizaba bajo su tacto. "¿Qué tal si después de la cena vamos a tu cuarto y hablamos sobre cualquier duda que tengas sobra la rutina de Yurio?"

"A-ah... está bien." El moreno esquivó su mirada y se ruborizó.

"Pero no 'hablen' muy fuerte, eh." Dijo Mari con una sonrisa burlona mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Yurio también rió.

Luego de la cena, la pareja se digirió al cuarto de Yuuri, con los poodles felices saltando tras ellos. Al llegar, Viktor se sentó al borde de la cama y le indicó al moreno que se sentara a su lado luego de unos segundos en que éste se había quedado parado en la puerta.

"Yuuri." Comenzó a hablar con voz dolida. "Sé que algo te molesta. Has estado más callado que de costumbre y sigues huyendo de mí. ¿Acaso... hay algo mal con las rutinas? ¿No te gustaron?"

"Oh, ¡no, no! ¡No es eso!" Replicó enseguida intentando no entrar en pánico. Lo último que quería era hacer sentir mal a Viktor por algún malentendido. "¡Amé Agape! Es tan... no sé cómo explicarlo con las palabras apropiadas..." Miró hacia la alfombra, buscando algo más qué decir, y sintió la mano de Viktor apoyada sobre la suya izquierda, y continuó. "Agape me recuerda a ese sentimiento de... cuando amas mucho estar con una persona y sólo quieres su felicidad, incluso si tú no eres parte de ella..."

"¡Yuuri! ¡Tú eres parte de mi felicidad!"

"¡Lo-lo sé! Solamente era un ejemplo." Dijo ruborizado. "Y tú eres parte de la mía..." Agregó levantado su vista con pena y se topó con la sonrisa de corazón antes de que Viktor lo abrazara y besara con dulzura.

Y se mantuvieron así durante unos segundos en silencio, sin apartarse. Makkachin y Vicchan corrían de un lado a otro por la habitación jugando a atraparse las colas.

"Pero no me has dicho que te ha parecido Eros..." El peliplateado le murmuró al oído con voz suave, no intentando ser sensual realmente, pero Yuuri sintió escalofríos por su respiración sobre su cuello. Entonces se separaron unos centímetros y el moreno volvió a mirar al piso.

"Uhmm... pues... es bastante...sensual."

"¿Y...?"

"Y...pues... yo me preguntaba si... la razón tras esa coreografía es..."

"¿Ajá?"

"Es...porque quieres...tener sexo conmigo." Yuuri se tapó la cara enseguida con sus manos, esperando no haber dicho una estupidez. No obstante, Viktor se las bajó y tomó su mentón con un dedo, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Yuuri... por supuesto que quiero tener sexo contigo." Viktor debió notar su rostro de pánico porque enseguida continuó. "Pero no en este momento." Entonces Yuuri dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Ouch..."

"Vi-Viktor, ¡n-no me malentiendas, es que yo...!"

"Yuuri, ¡lo entiendo!" Rió. "No pienso obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras. Además, estamos en casa de tus padres, y con Yurio apenas unos cuartos alejados del tuyo... Aunque no lo creas, yo también siento pudor."

"Oh, bien." Sonrió también, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

"¿Sabes? Eros no sólo significa sexo. Trata del amor pasional, y eso incluye el sentimiento de cuando uno quiere que su pareja sea exclusiva." Tomó a Yuuri de las caderas y lo acercó a las suyas, . "Cuando no quieres que tu ser amado sea tocado mas que por tus manos y visto sólo a través de tus ojos." Acercó sus rostros al punto que sus narices se tocaban y sus respiraciones se mezclaban. "¿Tú sientes Eros por mí, Yuuri?"

Yuuri, con sus ojos marrones bien abiertos y el aliento caliente de Viktor sobre su rostro, no pudo formular palabras, pero asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que Yuuri sentía tanto Eros como Agape por Viktor. No podía imaginarse su vida sin él ahora que estaban juntos y mucho menos pensar en que otros quisiese separarlo. Los siguiente que hicieron fue juntar sus labios una vez más pero con más tesitura, con Yuuri clavando sus dedos en la espalda de Viktor y éste tomando su nuca para profundizar el beso.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, haciendo que la pareja se separara por puro acto reflejo, y fue Yurio el que entró y se sentó en el piso, mirándolos a ambos de forma acusatoria.

"¡Yu-Yurio!" Exclamó el peliplateado mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. "¿A qué debemos tu visita? ¿No es hora de que los bebés se vayan a la cama?"

"El señor Toshiya me pidió que les dijera que no duerman en la misma habitación, y que cuando estén juntos que dejen las puertas abiertas."

"Ugh, papá..." Yuuri se golpeó la frente con las palmas abiertas, muerto de vergüenza. Sus padres lo seguían tratando como un niño a pesar de ser un adulto de 23 años.

"Yo también los estaré vigilando." Advirtió el rubio con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados. "No dejaré que hagas nada que distraiga a mi coach y por su culpa mi rutina sea un desastre." Entonces se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta.

"Ugh... Agradezco su voto de confianza." Murmuró Yuuri con un suspiro de derrota y Viktor rió.

"No te preocupes Yuuri. Le agradas. Es sólo que el pequeñín tiene problemas para mostrar su afecto. Si no le cayeras bien te ignoraría."

"Oh... Creo que vez tienes razón. El entrenamiento de hoy no fue tan incómodo como creí que sería. Yurio es muy bueno siguiendo indicaciones. Al principio renegaba un poco pero siempre hizo lo que le indicaba." Sonrió.

"¡Wow! ¿No me digas que ya domaste al pequeño tigre tan rápido? ¡Sabía que serías un buen coach!"

"Bueno, sólo es el primer día... Y ya debo dormir." Dijo esto último sin muchas ganas. "Mañana debo instruir al grupo de los adultos desde temprano."

"Oh, cierto... Me gustaría acompañarte a la pista, pero Yurio y yo debemos ir al gimnasio, además de que quiere salir a comprar ropa. Así que... Buenas noches." Se quedó mirando a Yuuri unos segundos y éste a él con una sonrisa tímida. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

"Buenas noches, Viktor." Yuuri asió sus mejillas y se besaron por varios segundos, mas Viktor se alarmó al escuchar un clic proveniente de un celular. "Foto conmemorativa de nuestro primer día de novios." Explicó tras reír y Viktor asintió animado.

 **[** _Viktor y Yuuri compartiendo un beso mientras Vicchan muerde un mechón del cabello de Viktor y Makkachin muerde una almohada en el fondo._ **]  
** **katsuki-yuuri  
** Fin de nuestro primer dia de novios ;) _v-nikiforov  
_ **#viktuuri**

 **phichit+chu** yuuri! tu primer posrt es sobre tu y tu novio que lindo! «3 #viktuuri

 **v-nikiforov** ¡Te amo, Yuuri! (ﾉ´ з `) ﾉ～ #viktuuri

 **christophe-gc** woaaw, yuuri tambien es posesivo. Yo quiero uno asi «3 #viktuuri #dondepuedoconseguirmeunyuuri

 **emil-nekola** awww, me gustaria que mi futura pareja tambien sea patinador :D #viktuuri

 **usuariorandom16** yo tambien quiero que _v-nikiforov_ sea mi novio :'c

 **yuri-plisetsky** te vas a quedar calvo si dejas que el perro te siga mordiendo el pelo _v-nikiforov_

 **sara-crispino** _emil-nekola_ yo tambien espero que tu futura pareja sea patinador ;D

 **viktuurirandomfan3** SIIIIII, SON TAN LINDOS! #viktuuri4ever

 **chihoko** Ojala rompan pronto. Me gustaria a tener a Yuuri solo para mi «3

 **v-nikiforov** _chihoko_ ¡Nunca vamos a romper! ∑(O_O;) ¡Yuuri es mi Agape y mi Eros y yo el suyo! o(≧▽≦o)

 **mickey-crispino** _sara-crispino_ YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO USES LAS REDES SOCIALES PARA FLIRTEAR CON HOMBRES!

 **+guanghongji+** felicidades, son una linda pareja! pd: sus poodles son adorables ∪･ω･∪

 **v-nikiforov** Aaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Yuuri, mira! ∪･ω･∪ ∪･ω･∪ Makkachin y Vicchan «3 _katsuki-yuuri_

 **phichit+chu** yuuri, ganaste alrededor de 6,000 seguidores en menos de 1 hora, ya eres famoso de nuevo lol _katsuki-yuuri_

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de abuelas, retuits, likes, 100% real no fake; dejen reviews.**


	6. ¿Quién diablos es Chihoko?

**Aviso:** las faltas de orrografía durante las escenas de diálogos en redes sociales son hechas a propósito, pues cada personaje tiene su propia manera de escribir. Ningún diccionario fue herido en el proceso.  
 **Aviso2:** Aliento a buscar este fic en wattpad para una mejor experiencia, pues hay algunos kaomojis que fanfiction no muestra.

* * *

 **v-nikiforov** YUUUUUUUUURIIIII!  
YUUUUURIIIIIIIIIII!  
YUUUUUUUUUUURIIIIIIIII!

 **yuurikatsudon** Viktor? Que pasa?  
Hay alguna emergencia?

 **V-nikiforov** SI!  
bloquea a chihoko!

 **yuurikatsudon** ...  
Quien diablos es chihoko?

 **v-nikiforov**...  
Nadie a quien debas conocer, amor! o(≧w≦o)  
Solo bloquealo de tus redes sociales~

 **yuurikatsudon** es un hater?  
Sabes que no me molestan los haters  
Ya me acostumbre a que me odien tus fans

 **v-nikiforov** NO ES NADIE, SOLO BLOQUEA A ESA PERSONA (≧w≦)  
Por favor, siiii? ∪･ω･∪  
Hazlo por mi y el amor que me tienes~

 **yuurikatsudon** ... esta bien, lo hare cuando vuelva a casa  
Yurio me matara si sigo con el celular

 **v-nikiforov** ok, gracias~  
Nos vemos cuando termine el entrenamiento de yurio  
Besos, te amo! σ(≧ε≦σ)

"Yurio..." Comenzó a decir Yuuri mientras guardaba su celular. "¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es Chihoko?" Antes de recibir una respuesta, el rubio dejó de patinar y dio un exagerado suspiro de molestia, bajando los brazos y golpeándose los costados para dar más efecto.

"¿El viejo calvo sigue con eso, verdad?" Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro de manera negativa y Yuuri lo miró con confusión. "Viktor tiene días quejándose de que un tal Chihoko se la ha pasado dejándote mensajes demasiado amoroso en tus redes sociales, y lo hace cada vez que alguien o el viejo sube fotografías tuyas."

"Espera. ¿Comentarios amorosos sobre mí?" Inquirió sorprendido. Yuuri sabía que aún tenía fans de su época de patinador, pero no recordaba alguna vez haber recibido mensajes de amor. Le parecía extraño. "Espera..." Repitió al darse cuenta de algo, tras recordar que el peliplateado le pidió específico bloquear a ese usuario. "¿Estás diciéndome que Viktor está... celoso?"

"Ugh. ¡Obvio!" Respondió Yurio comenzando a exasperarse, aunque para Yuuri aquello resultaba difícil de creer. "Por tu reacción, me imagino que aún no has leído ninguno de los comentarios de ese tal Chihoko."

"Uhmm...no. No suelo leer comentarios, son demasiados. Además, entre mis alumnos, el onsen, tu entrenamiento y Viktor, pues no he tenido tiempo de ver mis redes sociales últimamente."

"Mira." El rubio patinó hasta el borde de la pista y le mostró la pantalla de su propio celular. "Si te digo la verdad, incluso a mí me parecen comentarios hechos por un acosador."

[ _Yuuri comiendo katsudon._ ]  
 **v-nikiforov  
** Mama Katsuki me está enseñando a hacer katsudon para poder cocinarle a mi adorable novio para cuando nos casemos. Yuuri lo está probando. * cruza lo dedos * ( ˘ ˘)ﾉ (ˆ(oo)ˆ) _katsuki-yuuri katsuki-mari_ **#katsudon #minovio #entrenandoparaseresposotrofeo**

 **phichit+chu** conquistando a yuuri por el estomago, buena esa, campeon! ;D #viktuuri

 **christophe-gc** yo tambien quiero hacerle cosas a yuuri... para que coma ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _v-nikiforov katsuki-yuuri_

 **viktuurirandomfan60** yo quiero probar ese katsudon echo por vitya! «/3

 **usuariarandom130** ya quisiera yo que mi novio supiera cocinar, ¿es que solo los gays saben cocinar? :c #muerodeenvidia

 **yuri-plisetsky** por eso es tan gordo! No se te ocurra alimentarlo despues de media noche o se multiplicara! _v-nikiforov_ #referenciaagremlims

 **chihoko** Waaah! Yuuri se ve tan adorable con sus mejillas llenas de comida. Yo tambien estoy aprendiendo a cocinar katsudon para cuando nos conozcamos y se enamore de mí _katsuki-yuuri_ «3

 **v-nikiforov** _chihoko_ Mi Yuuri no comerá otro katsudon que no haya sido hecho por mí! (y mama Katsuki obviamente) ୧(`ε ´)୨ #protegiendoaminovio

Yuuri no pudo evitar reír un poco. Sacudió la cabeza y pensó en lo divertido que parecía aquella situación. Nunca pensó en que su ídolo, el gran Viktor Nikiforov, fuese un novio celoso, y mucho menos que se fuese a encelar por alguien como él. Además, ¿por que Viktor sentía celos? No era como si Yuuri lo fuese a dejar por alguien más.

Viktor era todo lo que buscaba en una pareja, y se sentía extraordinariamente afortunado de que el peliplateado sintiese lo mismo por él, o al menos eso era lo que le aseguraba todos los días con sus abrazos y besos y palabras de aliento.

"No veo nada de extraño en ese mensaje. Es sólo un fan. He visto comentarios peores hechos por fans de Viktor." Dijo intentando restarle importancia y de regresarle su celular, pero Yurio cambió de imagen y lo hizo mirar de nuevo.

[ _Selfie. Viktor y Yuuri abrazados y sonriendo para la cámara, ambos vistiendo yukatas._ ]  
 **v-nikiforov  
** Selfie antes de entran a relajarnos al onsen juntos~ (⁄ ⁄•⁄w⁄•⁄ ⁄) _katsuki-yuuri_ #horaderelajarse #yutopiaonsen

 **mila-babicheva** aaah~ yo también quiero entrar a las aguas termales. Que envidia~

 **viktuurirandomfan41** Viktor y Yuuri, juntos, desnudos, en el onsen. Gracias por la preciosa imagen mental #viktuuri4ever #graciasdiosito #sirviorezarlealarosadeguadalupe

 **sara-crispino** ¿es cierto que las aguas termales son buenas para la piel? :D _v-nikiforov_

 **usuariarandom155** suban fotografías dentro del onsen. Es para la ciencia e.e #sientiendenaloquemerefiero

 **v-nikiforov** _sara-crispino_ ¡Sí! Relaja los músculos y es bueno para la piel~

 **christophe-gc** no hagan nada indebido dentro de las aguas...o mejor sí y luego me lo cuentas con todo y detalles, eh ;D _v-nikiforov_

 **sara-crispino** Aaah~! Cuando acabe la temporada de patinaje iré a visitarlos _v-nikiforov_. Hace mucho que no veo a _katsuki-yuuri_ ~ ¿Alguien que me quiera acompañar a Japón? :D

 **emil-nekola** _sara-crispino_ ¡yo quiero ir a japón contigo! :D ¿tu también vienes _michele-crisino_?

 **phichit+chu** _sara-crispino_ yo tambien teng mcuhas ganas de ver a yuuuri! vamos a japn! tu que dices _+guanghongji+_?

 **+guanghongji+** siii! Quiero entrar a las aguas termales yo también~ (o･ω･o)

 **chihoko** Yuuri se ve tan lindo con ese yukata! Pero seguro que se miraría mejor sin él «3

 **v-nikiforov** ¿Alguien sabe con quién tengo que hablar para borrar la cuenta de _chihoko_?

 **phichit+chu** apoyo eso e.é _v-nikiforov_

 **michele-crispino** _sara-crispino_ DEJA EL CELULAR Y VUELVE AL ENTRENAMIENTO, Y TU _emil-nekola_ DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANA!

 **niñorata23** sho spuedo vorrar su kuenta, oi soi hackr _v-nikiforov_

"Insisto, los fans de Viktor han escrito cosas peores." Dijo Yuuri encogiéndose de hombros, recordando la infinidad de mensajes con referencias sexuales y de mal gusto que ha leído sobre su novio, incluyendo mensajes de odio hacia él por 'robar a Viktor del mundo'. Pero Yurio cambió de imagen otra vez.

[ _Imagen panorámica del mar de Hasetsu. Viktor y Yuuri tomados de la mano y caminando por la playa, con Makkachin y Vicchan corriendo junto a ellos._ ]  
 **sukeota3sisters  
** viktor y yuuri tomando un descanso del entrenamiento! _v-nikiforov katsuki-yuuri_ **#viktuuri #citaromantica #fotoaescondidas**

 **ViktuuriOficial** _sukeota3sisters_ ¡Les agradecemos mucho que suban estas bellas fotografías para los fans! #viktuuri4ever

 **georgi-popovich** ¡Qué hermosa toma! Es tan romántico ver cómo los rayos del sol se reflejan en el mar y sobre ellos~

 **seung-gillee** Bonitos poodles #dogloverteam

 **kenjirou-minami** waaah! Amo a makkachin y a vicchan! quiero un poodle! \\( ^ω^ )/ #vamoaadoptarunperro

 **Jjstyle-leroy** isabella-yang y yo tenemos fotos así en nuestras redes!

 **chihoko** _kenjirou-minami_ yo ya tengo un poodle! Y le puse Yuuri, pero le digo Yuuchan de cariño~

 **phichit+chu** _chihoko_ ok, esso me parece familiar y em esta asustando. Deberias blooquearlo _katsuki-yuuri_ #creepy

"De acuerdo... Tener un poodle con mi nombre sí que es extraño." Dijo Yuuri, recordando el hecho de que él mismo tenía un poodle llamado Viktor, Vicchan de cariño; obviamente en honor a Viktor Nikiforov. "Al menos no tiene su habitación tapizada con pósteres míos..."

Yurio rió con burla y cambió de imagen, una vez más.

[ _Habitación con pósteres colgados en las paredes con el rostro de Yuuri y un poodle cachorro acostado en el piso._ ]  
 **chihoko  
** miren mi habitacion! esta llena con los amores de mi vida, Yuuchan y Yuuri! _katsuki-yuuri_ **#porfavorseminovio #dejaaviktor**

 **kenjirou-minami** oh! Donde conseguiste ese poster de Yuuri con el traje de su último programa corto!? Necesito saberlo! #esparaunatarea (｡o/ε/o｡)

 **usuariorandom104** ok, eso es creepy _chihoko_

 **viktorfangirl391** siiii! ke viktor deje a yuuri! #antiviktuuri

 **viktuurirandomfan41** _chihoko viktorfangirl391_ NADA PUEDE SEPARAR A VIKTOR Y YUURI #VIKTUURI4EVER #LUCHEMOSPORELSHIP

 **katsuki-mari** _chihoko_ no te emociones mucho. Yuuri tiene su habitación llena de posteres de su novio _v-nikiforov_. ¿por qué crees que su perro se llama Vicchan?

 **ViktuuriOficial** ¡Gracias por esa valiosa información _katsuki-mari_!

 **chihoko** si Yuuri pudo conquistar a Viktor de esa manera, entonces yo puedo conquistar a Yuuri de la misma forma! Eh, cuñada, _katsuki-mari_ (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b

 **v-nikiforov** _chihoko_ ¡Nunca! Yuuri me ama solamente a mí! o(T﹏T)o

El moreno se llevó las manos a la cara y maldijo mentalmente a su hermana por estar divulgando información privada. Viktor no tenía por qué enterase de esa manera sobre sus pósteres, aunque, si tenía suerte, el peliplateado no había leído esos mensajes por estar ocupado con el tal Chihoko.

"¿Ya entiendes por qué el viejo está tan preocupado?" Preguntó el rubio guardando su celular de vuelta a su chamarra. "Cree que si miras cómo ese usuario creepy te adora, te enamorarás de él o ella. Yo creo que es una tontería." Comentó con burla. "El hecho de que Viktor sea tan imbécil como para enamorarse de un fan obsesivo como tú no significa que tú te vayas a fijar en Chihoko... A menos que tú seas tan imbécil como Viktor." Dijo, mirando al moreno de manera expectante.

"¡N-no! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo sólo quiero a Viktor!" Se defendió agitando las manos.

"En ese caso, deberías bloquear a ese usuario. Aunque debo decir que es divertido ver al viejo tan asustado. La menopausia le debe estar afectado." Sonrió con malicia. "¡Oh! Espera." Sacó su celular de nuevo, y tomó a Yuuri de los hombros antes de tomarse un selfie para después subirla en sus redes. "Quiero ver cuanto tardan Viktor o Chihoko en comentar una fotografía en la que salgas."

[ _Ice Castle. Yurio tomando a un desprevenido Yuuri de los hombros y haciendo una señal de paz._ ]  
 **yuri-plisetsky  
** selfie con mi coach temporal _katsuki-yuuri_ **#sigosiendoelmejoryuri #selfieexcusaparadescansar #tengomuchahambre #necesitounpirozhki**

 **v-nikiforov** ¡Mi Yuuri siempre tan adorable! o(≧w≦o)

 **Yuri_angelsRandomgir34** se ven tan lindos juntos! #yuuyu

 **phichit+chu** parec que los conzejos de ciac ciao te han ayudado a ser amigo de yuri :D! katsuki-yuuri

 **leodelaiglesia** hey, es cierto que _v-nikiforov_ coreografió un programa especial para ti? _yuri-plisetsky_

 **v-nikiforov** _leodelaiglesia_ sólo diré que hice dos coreografías nuevas, pero lo demás es sorpresa ;D

 **chihoko** te amo, Yuuri! _katsuki-yuuri_

 **v-nikiforov** ¡No! Yo amo a Yuuri! ୧(`ε ´)୨ _chihoko_

 **chihoko** YO AMO A YUURI _v-nikiforov_

 **v-nikiforov** PERO YUURI ES MI NOVIO! TENGO VENTAJA! _chihoko_

 **chihoko** por ahora! Pero sere yo quien se case con el!

 **viktuurirandomfan830** deberiamos spammear la cuenta de _chihoko_ hasta que deje el #viktuuri en paz

 **christophe-gc** yo tambien amo a _katsuki-yuuri_ ~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **v-nikiforov** No se metan en esto _christophe-gc viktuurirandomfan830_ , mi lucha contra _chihoko_ es personal! ୧(`ε ´)୨

"Wow. En menos de cinco minutos el viejo ya se está peleando contra tu otro novio o novia." Comentó Yurio, divertido y viendo cómo la publicación se llenaba de comentarios segundo a segundo.

"Ugh, Viktor..." El moreno se quejó, pensando en que, a pesar de que sabía que el peliplateado podía actuar de vez en cuando de manera tan infantil, supo que esta vez la situación se les estaba saliendo de las manos. Entonces sacó su propio celular para comenzar a escribir.

 **katsuki-yuuri** Viktor, te amo solo a ti! (/◕ /ω/◕ /) _v-nikiforov_

 **v-nikiforov** YUUURIIIIII! NECESITO BESARTE YA MISMO! σ(´ ε `σ) _katsuki-yuuri_

 **katsuki-yuuri** ven al Ice castle y te lo doy~ (´ ε ` ) _v-nikiforov_

 **usuariorandom293** necesitamos fotos de eso _katsuki-yuuri_ #viktuuri

 **chihoko** y mi beso?! :'c _katsuki-yuuri_

 **viktuurirandomfan402** *sacando screeshots *

 **katsuki-yuuri** _chihoko_ lo siento, pero tengo novio. Y ni siquiera te conozco. Pero podemos ser amigos! ٩(◕w◕｡)۶

 **mila-babicheva** _chihoko_ owned!

 **yuri-plisetsky** _chihoko_ como te puede gustar el cerdo? (ಠ_ಠ ;)

 **christophe-gc** _chihoko_ friendzoned! Lol

 **phichit+chu** _chihoko_ justo en ek kokoro! Lol #vivaelviktuuri

 **leodelaiglesia** _chihoko_ hello darkness my old friend...

 **otabek-altin** _chihoko_ Hasta a mi me dolio

"Espero que con eso sea suficiente..." Comentó Yuuri guardando su celular, esperando a que a Viktor se le pasara la paranoia.

"Bah. El viejo seguirá con eso hasta que consiga borrarle la cuenta a tu fan." Dijo Yurio volviendo al centro de la pista.

Continuaron con el entrenamiento unos cuántos minutos más, hasta que escucharon a Viktor entrando escandalosamente al Ice Castle.

"¡Yuuuuriiiii!" Viktor se echó sobre el moreno y lo abrazó con fuerza, restregando sus mejillas una contra la otra, provocando que la espalda de Yuuri doliera. "¡Dime que me amas a mí que a Chihoko!"

"Viktor." Dio un suspiro de cansancio, pero lo abrazó de vuelta. "Por supuesto que... t-te amo más a ti." Dijo con pena. Era más fácil escribir las palabras que decirlas, pero sabía que el peliplateado necesitaba escucharlo de él.

"¿No vas a dejarme por él o ella, verdad? ¿Ni siquiera porque tiene su habitación llena de pósteres tuyos y a un poodle con tu nombre, ¿cierto?"

"¡Hey, anciano! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Interrumpes mi entrenamiento!" Gritó Yurio tirándole una botella de agua vacía a la cabeza, pero a Viktor no le importó y continuó aferrado a Yuuri.

"Viktor, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué me fijaría en él o ella sólo por tener su habitación llena de pósteres míos?" Inquirió tratando de no reírse. "Y-yo... yo no podría pensar en estar con otra persona que no seas tú." Dijo, y Viktor suspiró y lo miró con afecto.

"Oh, Yuuri. Siento exactamente lo mismo por ti." Juntó sus frentes y después rozó sus narices en un 'beso esquimal', provocando que el moreno se ruborizara. "Lamento haber actuado de esa manera. Pero temí a que prefieras a Chihoko antes que a mí."

"... ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Acaso crees que soy tan superficial?" Inquirió con preocupación. "Sólo porque me dijo unas cuántas palabras bonitas no significa que se ganará mi afecto con eso."

"N-no. Bueno... Supongo que tienes razón..." Se separó unos centímetros, sin dejar de abrazarse, para verse ambos a la cara. "Es decir... Al menos yo no tenía idea de que tú tuvieses tu habitación repleta con imágenes mías hasta que Mari me lo dijo, y que Vicchan se llama así por mí, hasta que mi suegra me lo dijo. Y yo ya estaba enamorado de ti antes de saber todo eso." Dijo, mostrando una gran sonrisa de alivio, dándose cuenta que realmente no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, mientras que el moreno escondió su rostro lleno de vergüenza contra el pecho de su novio.

"Te lo dije, Katsudon. Sólo Viktor es tan idiota como para enamorarse de ti." Comentó el rubio saliendo de la pista y buscando las guardas de sus cuchillas, imaginando que el peliplateado no les dejaría seguir con el entrenamiento. "Y tú, anciano, deja de preocuparte por tonterías, o te saldrán canas. Ah, espera, que ya las tienes..." Dijo con burla.

"¡Por última vez! ¡Que mi caballo es plateado, no gris!" Gritó dolido.

"Viktor... No puedo creer que sigas conmigo aún sabiendo la clase de fan que soy..." Murmuró aún sin atreverse a mirarlo, y su novio le dio un beso en la frente.

"¡Yuuri, no digas eso! Realmente pienso que es adorable que seas tan fan mío. Yo también soy fan tuyo. ¡Ya te he dicho muchas veces que me encanta como patinas!"

"Vi-Viktor, no tienes porqué mentirme para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor sólo porque seas mi novio..." Comentó levantando un poco sus ojos, mirándolo de reojo.

"Pero no estoy mintiendo." Se defendió, fingiendo rostro ofendido. "¡Yuuri! He visto todas las rutinas tuyas que he podido encontrar en Internet. Incluso me puse ya de acuerdo con tus padres para mandar a hacer una vitrina para tus trofeos y medallas y que sean lo primero que los clientes del onsen vean al entrar al comedor."

"¿L-lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad te gusta mi manera de patinar?" Preguntó, con sus ojos marrones posándose sobre los suyos azules en busca de una respuesta honesta, esperanzado de que su ídolo (y novio) tuviese la suficiente buena fe para decirle la verdad, incluso si esa verdad se tratase de una mentira blanca. Pero Viktor lo miró de vuelta con determinación y asintió.

"Por supuesto, Yuuri. Yo nunca me atrevería a mentirte. Tú eres un patinador excepcional. Aún lo eres a pesar de tu pierna lesionada. Estoy seguro de que hubiésemos podido compartir el podio en muchas ocasiones." Yuuri abrió muchos los ojos al escucharlo decir eso. De alguna manera, escuchar a Viktor, su novio, no su ídolo; diciendo eso, hizo que su corazón latiera de alegría y que su confianza se renovara un poco. "Incluso Yurio piensa que eres grandioso, sino él no te dejaría ser su coach."

"¡Hey, que sigo aquí! ¡Y a mí no me metas en tus tonterías!" Dijo terminando de atarse los tenis, para luego aventarle otra botella de agua vacía a Viktor. "Me voy. Tengo hambre y ya no soporto sus cursilerías." Tomó su mochila y se dirigió a las puertas de salida.

"¡Pero Yurio, el entrenamiento todavía no...! Ugh." El adolescente ya se había ido, y Yuuri dio un suspiro de resignación.

"Yuuri... ¿qué tal si aprovechamos este tiempo para patinar juntos?" Sugirió Viktor con sus pestañas plateadas parpadeando con coquetería, y el moreno sonrió y asintió. "Tengo algunas ideas para una coreografía en conjunto, y para eso necesito una pareja."

"Sí. Eso me gustaría." Contestó tomando a Viktor de las mejillas para besarlo, y no se sorprendió cuando el peliplateado aprovechó para sacar su celular y tomar una fotografía, pues solía hacerlo a menudo.

[ _Viktor y Yuuri besándose en el Ice Castle.]  
_ **v-nikiforov  
** Para _chihoko_ **#viktuuri #yuuriesminovio #noeltuyo** (´w ` )

 **viktuurirandomfan93** mandare a imprimir esta imagen con todo y el pie de foto #viktuuri

 **yuri-plisetsky** y por culpa de estos dos _chihoko v-nikiforov_ mi entrenamiento fue interrumpido (╮°-°)╮┳━━┳ ( ╯°□°)╯ ┻━━┻ #noeraloqueesperaba #peroestoysatisfecho

 **georgi-popovich** ¡Me alegro que los celos no los separe~! #viktuuri

 **christophe-gc** habra sexo de reconciliación, cierto? _v-nikiforov_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **phichi** **t+chu** _christophe-gc_ oie zhii ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **katsuki-yuuri** No pienso bloquear a _chihoko_ solo por ser mi fan, pero ustedes dos se estan ganando una entrada directa a mi lista negra si continúan haciendo sugerencias tontas phichit+chu christophe-gc ヽ(-_-ヽ)

 **christophe-gc** _katsuki-yuuri_ por que eres asi? :'c

 **phichit+chu** _katsuki-yuuri_ #AhoritaNoJoven

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, amenazas de muerte, spam, retuits, mensajitos de amor; dejen reviews!**


	7. Onsen on Ice

**facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**

Advertencia: Este cap contiene comentarios ofensivos hacia los patinadores por personajes OC (la gente de Internet). Todo lo que aquí se lea son parodias sobre el fandom en general (tanto como de YOI como de cualquier otro anime). Los comentarios fueron inventados por mí, pero si de casualidad has leído/escuchado cosas parecidas escritas/dichas por personas reales... significa que esa persona es tóxica y debes alejarte lentamente de ella (?)

* * *

"¿Y ya saben lo que van a vestir para la competencia?" Preguntó Minako, la antigua instructora de ballet de Yuuri, una tarde mientras bebían sake. Los patinadores se volvieron a verla como si hubiesen visto un fantasma.

"Oh… ¡No había pensado en eso!" Gritó Yuuri llevándose las manos a la cara, asustando a sus poodles, quienes corrieron enseguida al comedor a ver lo que pasaba. "Po-podría prestarles algunos de mis trajes viejos, ¡pero no tengo idea de dónde los puse! Además, no creo que ninguno le quedé a Viktor…"

"No te preocupes por eso, solnyshko." Viktor le quitó las manos de la cara y besó una de sus mejillas para tranquilizarlo. "Mandaré a pedir mi vestuario desde Rusia. Seguro que alguno de mis trajes viejos quedará a Yurio. Y yo puedo reutilizar alguno de la temporada pasada. Llamaré a Yakov después de comer para pedírselos. Seguro que llegan más tardar mañana en la noche."

"Ugh." Se quejó el rubio con un bufido mientras masticaba la comida, entonces tragó para poder hablar. "Odio la idea de usar alguno de los trajes del Anciano, pero dudo mucho que alguno de los míos me quede. He crecido bastante desde la temporada pasada."

"De acuerdo. Todo arreglado." Yuuri dio un suspiro de alivio. Entonces se volvió hacia Viktor, con las mejillas ruborizadas. "Uhm…Realmente me gusta… el traje que usaste para tu programa libre 'Stay close to me'."

"¿Oh? ¿En serio?" Inquirió Viktor con una ceja alzada, arrastrando sus rodillas por el piso para estar más cerca de su novio. "¿Y qué fue lo que más te gustó de mi traje?"

"Bu-bueno, ese traje te hacía lucir…muy elegante…y apuesto, como príncipe..." Yuuri no aguantó la mirada seductora del peliplateado y tuvo que voltear a otro lado, mientras que Yurio rodó los ojos y Minako trataba de no reírse.

"Awww, gracias, Yuuri." Abrazó a su novio, restregando sus mejillas juntas. "Pues para mí tú eres mi príncipe azul." Y antes de separarse, le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

Como había dicho Viktor, la noche del día siguiente llegó un camión de entregas a Yu-topia, no sólo trayendo consigo los trajes antiguos del pentacampeón sino más cambios de ropa 'normal' y otros objetos personales.

"Estaré contigo y tu familia por un tiempo indefinido, sino es que para siempre. Por eso mandé a traer el resto de las cosas de mi departamento." Dijo Viktor como una 'excusa' tras guiñar un ojo. Yuuri entonces entendió que el peliplateado realmente se estaba tomando en serio su relación. Lo cual fue… agradable de saber.

"No me gusta este traje, pero creo que le va bien al tema de 'Agape'." Comentó el rubio mientras sacaba de una de las cajas un traje de rejillas de color gris con un pantalón blanco, incrustado con pequeñas gemas multicolores, que Yuuri, siendo el fan obsesivo de Viktor que era, reconoció enseguida.

Y cuando el moreno estaba a punto de hacer algún comentario fanboy al respecto (y posiblemente hasta gritar), su vista recayó en el atuendo con el que había visto a Viktor patinar por primera vez. El traje de color negro con gemas blancas y una media falda estaba al tope de una de las cajas abiertas.

Lentamente, Yuuri tomó el traje y lo miró con ojos brillantes y manos temblorosas. Viktor se dio cuenta de eso y enseguida se sentó a su lado, recordando que había firmado un poster con el que salía vistiendo eso.

"Apuesto a que te gusta más ese traje que el de 'príncipe'." Comentó con una sonrisa socarrona, la cual se ensanchó cuando Yuuri, todavía sin hablar, lo miró y asintió con ojos crispados. "Umm… Ahora que lo pienso, ese traje iría muy bien con el tema de 'Eros'." Murmuró para sí mismo, pero el japonés logró escucharlo.

"Sí… Es una pena que ya no te quede." Dijo con algo nostalgia. Y volvió a doblar el traje para guardarlo y seguir buscando alguno otro que su novio pudiera utilizar. Pero Viktor, al verlo tan decepcionado, se le ocurrió una idea.

"Espera, ¡ya sé!" Pero en vez de decir su idea, salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a ambos 'Yuris' bastante confundidos, esperando por el peliplateado alrededor de una hora; tiempo en la que Yuuri continuó fanboyando mientras observaba y tocaba los atuendos. Entonces Viktor volvió.

"Viktor, ¿qué estabas haciendo?" Inquirió Yuuri cuando el peliplateado simplemente entró a la habitación y no dijo nada, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"¡Ah! Fui a hacer algunas llamadas. ¡Pero es una sorpresa! Sólo te puedo adelantar que mi nuevo atuendo estará listo a tiempo para la competencia." Dijo y guiñó un ojo. Yuuri sabía que, cuando se trataba de sorpresas, no lograría que Viktor le dijera lo que planease por más que le rogara, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que valdría la pena la espera, así que dejó pasar el tema.

Unos días después, en los cuales Yuuri se decidió por ignorar por completo todo lo que la gente decía sobre ellos en las redes sociales en pro a centrarse en el entrenamiento de Yurio (además de que Viktor le hacía el favor de resumirle todos los comentarios por las tardes); el moreno se dio cuenta que el ruso menor no podía canalizar 'Agape' correctamente, y eso le preocupó.

"Debo ser un muy mal coach si no puedo hacer que Yurio entienda lo que es 'Agape'." Comentó Yuuri con un suspiro cansado cuando Viktor y él paseaban a sus poodles cerca del Castillo de Hasetsu, tras haberse sentado en una de las bancas con vista panorámica.

"Oww, no te culpes por eso, cerdito-kun." Viktor lo rodeó con un brazo y apoyó una mejilla sobre su cabeza. "Yurio sigue siendo un niño después de todo. Él tiene que aprender por sí mismo el significado de 'Agape', pues los sentimientos son algo que no podemos forzar a alguien a entenderlos a nuestro modo, sino eso podría llevar a malentendidos."

"…Es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo tan inteligente." Yuuri no pudo evitar comentar, haciendo reír a su novio.

"¡Yuuri! Lo dices como si todo lo que saliera de mi boca fueran tonterías."

"¡Ah, l-lo siento! No lo decía de esa manera." Exclamó agitando las manos al percatarse de lo que dijo, pero Viktor no se había sentido ofendido realmente.

"Está bien, solnyshko. Te perdono si me besas." Dijo preparando sus labios, y Yuuri no dudó en juntarlos con los suyos para pedir perdón, aunque terminaron besándose más veces de las necesarias, sin darse cuenta que las trillizas les tomaban fotos y las subían a sus redes sociales.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Entonces llegó el día de la competencia.

Yuuko, Takeshi, y sus hijas, eran los que se habían encargado de la publicidad del evento, llamándole 'Onsen On Ice'; también encargándose de la venta de boletos y lidiar con la prensa local. Incluso Phichit los había ayudado en habilitar una página de streaming para mostrar el evento en vivo de manera mundial. Mientras que Viktor y Minako se habían encargado de buscar a 'gente importante en el medio' para hacer el papel de jueces.

Por otro lado, la familia Katsuki aprovechó la ocasión para vender mercancía oficial sobre su yerno y hacer publicidad para su Onsen.

[ _Exterior del Ice Castle, lleno de personas y periodistas_ ]  
 **hisashi-morooka**  
¡Hoy es el gran evento entre Viktor Nikiforov y su antiguo compañero de pista Yuri Plisetsky! Pueden seguir el Onsen On Ice por el canal local [-], o por la página [-].

 **usuariarandom53** alguien sabe si es cierto ke victor va a retirarse y este ez su ultimo evento?

 **usuariorandom192** nah, dicen que solo está tomando un descanzo hasta el prócsimo grand prix

 **troll61** esacto, va a volver a rusia luego de que se tire al yuri chino ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **yuriangels321** YOROCHKA LE BA A GANAR A VIKTOR, OI LO SE!

 **yuriangels500** se escribe Yuratchka y Victor, analfabeta de mier**!

 **usuariorandom** _yuriangels500_ oye, no es necesario ser ofensivo!

 **yuurifan89** _yuriangels500_ Viktor es ruso, por eso es con K, y los nombres propios no se traducen!

 **yuriangels983** es obvio que yuri va a ganar! y si no, ya sabemos a kien echarle la culpa por ser mal coach (al lisiado) **#malditalisiada**

 **usariorandom223** _yuriangels983_ esto es en serio? Viktor tiene 5 medallas de oro en los grand prix final, varios records mundiales, sin mencionar varios oros en las nacionales y worlds! Y a menos que Plisetsky se la chupe a los jueces, no creo que gane!

 **yuriangels69** _yuriangels983_ oie no! yo shippeo el yuyuu, no me quites la iluzion!

 **usuarionormal45** Ugh, qué asco de comentarios. Todo lleno de fujoshis de mier** en vez de verdaderos fans del patinaje artístico!

 **usuariorandom0392** Sí! Deberían bloquearlos a todos por spam! **#nuncahabiavistotantacacajunta**

[Selfie de Phichit con sus hamsters sobre la cabeza y una computadora detrás de él, con el streaming del Onsen On Ice abierto.]  
 **phichit+chu**  
estoy ansioso porque empiece la competencia! **#viktuuri** **#onsenonice #semicoachyuuri**!

 **kenjirou-minami** waaah! Yo también lo estoy viendo! **#semicoachyuuri** (≧◡≦)

 **yuurifan3924** ay rumores que dicen que si victor gana le pedira matrimonio a yuuri!1 **#viktuuri #rezandolealavirgencita**

 **leodelaiglesia** Ya quiero ver las nuevas coreografías de Viktor!

 **+guanghongji+** _leodelaiglesia_ seguro que serán espectaculares, como siempre! (o≧w≦)o

 **seung-gillee** no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que lo veré

 **phichit+chu** _seung-gillee_ admite que tamviewn ers fan dl viktuuri lolol

[ _Viktor con un 'Yuri' en cada brazo, pero besando a Yuuri en la mejilla. De fondo se ve el interior del Ice Castle aún vacío.]_  
 **v-nikiforov**  
Aunque _katsuki-yuuri_ sea un buen coach, todos sabes quién será el vencedor. Y me comeré su katsudon cuando gane ('w ' ) _yuri-plisetsky_ **#onsenonice #viktuuri #+yurio**

 **christophe-gc** te comerás su "katsudon"? Acaso eso fue doble sentido, amigo mio? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **v-nikiforov** _christophe-gc_ No entiendo. Me refería al katsudon que me preparará cuando gane D:

 **mila-babicheva** hahaha creo que es obvio quien va a ganar, asi que solo me quedar decirte que buena suerte **yuri-plisetsky** ;D

 **Jjstyle-leroy** Seria genial que _yuri-plisetsky_ gane, así por lo menos ganará algo este año, pues yo ganaré el GPF ;D!

 **yuriangel74** _Jjstyle-leroy_ **#nadietepregunto**!

 **chihoko** ojalá viktor pierda para que Yuuri lo deje! **#semicoachyuuri #antiviktuuri**

 **usuaria101** viktor deveria volber a ruzia y cazasrse con la modelo k tenia de novia antes! **#antiviktuuri**

 **phichit+chu** _chihoko usuaria101_ buena suert con eso. Yuuri nunka djaria a _v-nikiforov_ auqnue perdiera todas sus medllas de oro, y viktor esta demasiado enmorado de yyuri lol

 **sara-crispino** Mickey y yo estaremos viendo la competencia tambien! :D

[ _Yuri haciendo una señal de paz hacia el lente, con la chamarra abierta y dejando ver un poco de su atuendo.]  
_ **yuri-plisetsky**  
Preparado para la competencia! Le voy a ganar al viejo usando su propio traje! **v-nikiforov #onsenonice #lerobareelkatsudonaviktorcuandogane #aunquesigoprefiriendoelpirozhki #yaporfinkatsukidejaradesermicoach #nosequemasponer**

 **yuriangel93** OMG YURATCHKA UZANJDO UN DE LS TRAJES DE JUNIOR DE VIKTOR! **#VIKTURIO #LASHIPSECONFIRMA**

 **viktorfan39** por ke diablos viktor le presto uno de sus trajes? krei ke era novio del yuri japones y no del ruso?

 **castorpatinador** no me gusta Plisetsky, él no es amable con el hiulo :c

 **viktuurifan93** _yuriangel93_ asco, eso es shota e ilegal! **#viktuuri4ever**

 **fujoshi33** nunca había pensado en el viktorxyuri, pero creo que me gusta mas que el viktorxyuuri! **#viktuiro #viktuuri #nomedecido**

 **usuario984** no entiendo que tiene que ver que Viktor le preste uno de sus trajes a Yuri para que la gente los shipee? Malditas fujoshis **#porquedios #yanoquierovivirmasenestemundo**

 **otabek-altin** Davai Yuri

Faltando unos minutos para iniciar la competencia, los patinadores aún se encontraban en los vestidores calentando los músculos. Viktor seguía sin mostrarle a su novio el nuevo atuendo que había mando a confeccionar y que escondía debajo de su chamarra cerrada, pero Yuuri en esos momentos se encontraba demasiado distraído intentando calmar a Yurio, quien se veía bastante abrumado por todo lo que pesaba a su alrededor, a tal punto que el moreno tuvo que hablar con él en privado mientras que el peliplateado era entrevistado por los medios.

"¡Ya basta, Katsudon! ¡No necesito que me digas cosas que ya sé!" Exclamó Yurio al tiempo que terminaba de atarse los patines y ponerse los protectores. Entonces se levantó de la banca para encarar al moreno. "¡¿Acaso crees que no sé que Viktor va a ganarme?! ¡Es obvio! ¡Sólo he ganado oro en Juniors! ¡Pero Viktor tiene cinco medallas de oro en Seniors! ¡Ugh! Ni siquiera sé por qué acepté esta maldita competencia. Yo y mi bocota…"

"Yuri." El moreno lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró con tanta seriedad y determinación que el rubio calló. "No patines porque quieres ganar, patina porque quieres demostrarte a ti mismo de lo que eres capaz de hacer... Claro, ganar es genial, y todos deberían querer ganar siempre. Pero si no ganas hoy, tampoco será fin del mundo. Nadie te va a ser de menos por no ganar mientras demuestres que estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo al intentarlo. La razón por la que la gente adora a los ganadores es por su actitud, no por los trofeos que tengan recolectados. ¿Por qué crees que JJ tiene tantos seguidores a pesar de que nunca ha ganado nada relevante?" Dijo lo último con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Yurio lo miró con sorpresa.

"¡Ti-tienes razón! ¡No puedo permitir que el perdedor de JJ tenga más seguidores que yo!" Yurio irguió la espalda y levantó el mentón de manera altiva. "Esta competencia contra Viktor será una buena publicidad para mí, gane o pierda. Y mis fans están tan enfermas que seguro no les importará que no gane hoy mientras tenga puesto el traje del Anciano…" Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar a la salida, miró a Yuuri un segundo antes de mirar hacia delante de nuevo. "Gracias, Katsudon."

"¿Yuuri, Yurio? ¿Ya terminaron de hablar?" Inquirió Yuuko asomándose desde la puerta. "Ya falta poco para que inicie la… ¡Aaaah! ¡Por dios! ¿¡Ese es el traje que Viktor usaba en Juniors!?" Gritó la muchacha antes de desmayarse y sufrir un derrame nasal.

"Pff….Te lo dije, están enfermas…" Dijo el rubio y comenzó a caminar, dejando a la pobre Yuuko desangrarse en el piso.

"Yuuri, ¡eso fue genial!" Dijo Viktor, haciendo sobresaltar a su novio porque no esperaba ser abrazado por la espalda ni tener el aliento caliente del peliplateado en su oreja derecha. "No había visto a Yurio tan motivado desde que descubrió el animal print. Parece que diste en el clavo al enemistarlo con ese patinador canadiense…eh, ¿cuál era su nombre?"

"Jean-Jaques Leroy." Dijo Yuuri con un bufido. No era la primera vez que Viktor fingía olvidarse su nombre… aunque el moreno comenzaba a creer que tal vez era cierto que el peliplateado era incapaz de recordarlo. "Y sí. No fue fácil saber qué decirle a Yurio. Pero recuerdo cuando tenía su edad, yo también era bastante competitivo; pero solía rendirme antes de tiempo si sabía que tenía que patinar contra otros mejores que yo. Creo que por eso nunca pude vencer a Chris…"

"Sí. He visto los videos de esas competencias, y sé que pudiste haberle ganado a Chris todas esas medallas de oro si tan sólo no hubieses estado tan nervioso." Besó un par de veces a Yuuri en la mejilla y entonces lo soltó. "Pero no le digas a Chris que te lo dije, o me acusará de mal amigo."

"Está bien." Rió, y besó también a Viktor en una mejilla como agradecimiento. "Por cierto, ¿ya puedo ver tu atuendo? Has estado muy misterioso al respecto."

"¡Aún no!" Exclamó juguetón mientras salía de los vestidores para dirigirse a la pista.

Pronto alguien en los altavoces llamó la atención de los presentes para guardar silencio y dar comienzo el evento. Y luego de una corta introducción a los patinadores, el rubio entró a la pista, deslizándose suavemente por el hielo mientras se escuchaba murmullos aprobatorios sobre su aspecto angelical.

Yuuri, junto a los Nishigori y otras tantas personas, se apoyaron contra la valla de protección para verlo, mientras que Minako y los jueces estaban en una mesa aparte. Viktor no estaba por ningún lado, pero el moreno supuso que estaría del otro lado de la pista aun preparándose.

Yurio parecía más tranquilo que antes. Y Yuuri esperaba que su pequeño discurso fuese parte de la razón. Cuando la música se hizo eco dentro de la pista, el muchacho rubio comenzó a moverse de manera delicada y confiada, pero conforme avanzaba la rutina, parecía cada vez más cansado, y por un momento su papel de 'mártir por amor' se vio interrumpido por un gesto de frustración en su rostro. Al menos ese era de tipo de cosas que los espectadores nunca se daban cuenta a menos que realmente supieran de patinaje, así que Yuuri sabía que el performance de Yurio no se vería afectado por ello, aunque sí su puntuación.

Los aplausos se escucharon con furor cuando el acto acabo, y el moreno se acercó al rubio para felicitarlo con un abrazo. Yurio, con solemnidad, hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia su coach provisional, pero después se alejó de prisa hacia los vestidores, seguramente para estar solo.

Yuuri entonces se dio cuenta que seguía el turno de Viktor para patinar, y que hubiese querido desearle suerte, pero ya no había tiempo para buscarlo. Y antes de si quiera recordar el tema sobre el atuendo misterioso, Viktor entró a la pista, deslizándose justo hacia el centro… vistiendo el traje favorito de Yuuri; el traje negro con cristales y una media falda con que lo vio patinar por primera vez cuando tenía tiernos 12 años de edad… Pero, Yuuri estaba seguro que no se trataba del mismo traje.

El que ahora Viktor vestía con orgullo y coquetería tenía los cristales y la media falta del lado contrario, y la tela tenía una especie de rasgaduras transparentes que dejaban ver parte de su pecho, vientre y brazo derecho expuestos. Yuuri podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo, podía escuchar los gritos enloquecidos de las fangirls, ¡rayos! juraría que hasta podía escuchar los gritos de las fangirls que veía el evento por streaming desde sus casas; podía sentir él mismo las ganas de gritar y de correr hacia su novio para besarlo y que pasará lo que tuviese que pasar, sin importarle que hubiese espectadores.

Pero sus sentidos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Viktor se giró hacia él y le lanzó un beso antes de guiñarle un ojo. Yuuri se hubiese desmayado si no fuese porque Yuuko se desmayó primero (tras asegurarse de taparles los ojos a sus hijas).

Cuando Viktor comenzó a moverse, las guitarras de 'Eros' fueron prácticamente ahogadas por los gritos de las fans. Una reacción que normalmente un showman como Viktor apreciaría, pero en ese momento no hizo más que desconcentrarlo. Aquella rutina era dedicada a Yuuri y sólo a su Yuuri. Así que el hecho de mostrarla ante otras personas, que obviamente no estaban poniendo atención a la historia que contaba en ella, no hacía más que frustrarlo. Un error que un profesional como él no solía hacer, pero el amor era un sentimiento tan nuevo para él que aún no sabía cómo administrar de manera que no afectase a su actuación.

La rutina de Viktor había sido impecable y bastante sexual, como era de esperarse. Pero Yuuri pudo darse cuenta que el peliplateado no estaba contento con el resultado. No obstante, justo como en el caso de Yurio, nadie lo notaría.

"Viktor, realmente me sorprendiste." Murmuró el moreno con una sonrisa genuina, envolviendo a su novio entre sus brazos. El patinador ruso sabía que Yuuri podía notar su decepción, así que no contestó nada y lo abrazó de vuelta, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

"Trabajaré para mejorar la rutina." Contestó simplemente, avergonzado. Sin embargo, Yuuri rió y acarició su cabello con afecto, justo como si estuviera acariciando a uno de sus poodles.

"Sí, no fue perfecta. Pero no tiene que serlo para que me guste."

"… ¡Yuuri, eres muy lindo!" Viktor levantó la mirada y sonrió. "Por cierto, ¿te gusta mi atuendo, verdad?" Inquirió cambiando su expresión a una más sensual, llevando una mano hacia la cintura de su novio para juntar sus pelvis. "Recordé que mi traje viejo era una apología hacia la dualidad de género, y que además es tu favorito, así que supe que sería perfecto para mostrarte mi Eros. Aunque le hice un par de modificaciones para que se diferencie del viejo."

"S-sí. Me…me…gu-gu…" Yuuri estaba tan perdido en los intensos ojos azules de su novio que no recordaba cómo hablar. Para su buena (o mala) suerte, Mari llegó en su auxilio.

"¡Hey, ustedes dos! En unos momentos estarán los resultados. No me hagan ir por un balde de agua fría para separarlos." Yuuri se ruborizó a más no poder y Viktor rió, aunque aprovechó que el moreno se había distraído un momento para besarlo en los labios, haciéndolo gritar a él y a todas las fans.

Los jueces no tardaron mucho en dar su veredicto, resultado que Viktor y Yurio… quedaron en empate.

"Empate… ¿y eso que significa ahora?" Inquirió Yuuri cuando el evento terminó, y el Ice Castle ya estaba vacío, a excepción de los Nishigori y los patinadores. Viktor había ganado, lo cual significa que se quedaría en Hasetsu, pero Yurio también había ganado, lo cual significaba que Viktor tendría que volver a Rusia y ser su coach…

Los jueces habían votado por Viktor, algo que a nadie le sorprendió pero tampoco les pareció incorrecto, mientras que Yurio había ganado el voto del público de Internet por una diferencia muy mínima. Yuuri ni siquiera sabía que habría votaciones online, pero al parecer eso había sido idea de Phichit, algo que el japonés le agradeció más tarde porque aquello levantó el espíritu competitivo del rubio.

"Significa que Viktor se queda contigo, pero 'Agape' ahora es mío." Dijo Yurio como si fuera muy obvio, mientras se ataba las zapatillas deportivas.

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso." Dijo el mencionado, y se abrazó a su novio para besarle una sien. "También significa que comeremos katsudon esta noche. Te lo mereces, Yuuri, hiciste un buen trabajo como coach provisional."

"Ah, ¿en serio?" Al moreno le brillaron los ojos, y Viktor entornó la mirada.

"Yuuri… ¿por qué pareces más emocionado ante la idea de comer katsudon que a cuando viste mi atuendo de 'Eros'?"

"Uhm…bueno, es que no he comido katsudon en mucho tiempo…"

"Pero a mí me puedes comer cuando quieras, solnyshko." Replicó con un canturreó, divertido ante su reacción habitual de saltar y tratar de esconderse por pura timidez.

"Eww…Al menos esperen a que no haya menores presentes antes de ponerse cursis." Dijo Yurio rodando los ojos.

[ _Viktor posando con su atuendo nuevo, con un brazo rodeando la cintura de un todavía sonrojado Yuuri que era obvio que luchaba por mirar a la cámara y no hacia su novio._ ]  
 **v-nikiforov**  
A mi novio _katsuki-yuuri_ le gustó mi traje nuevo ('w ' ) **#viktuuri #onsenonice #boyfriendsgoals**

 **mila-babicheva** puedo ver la lucha interne tuqe tiene yuuri en el rostro lol… felicidades por ganar!

 **viktorfan022** alskdandksanda sakndasnd djsandand *sangrado nasal*

 **leodelaiglesia** ame las rutina! son geniales, como siempre! **#inspiracion**

 **fujoshi394** como viktor gano, creo que ya sabemos ke aran esta noshe para festejar ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **#sientiendenaloquemerefiero**

 **sara-crispino** excelente actuación _v-nikiforov_! crei que a mickey le daría un paro cardiaco lol

 **emil-nekola** _sara-crispino_ a Mickey le gusto tanto la rutina de Viktor?! :o

 **sara-crispino** _emil-nekola_ lo contrario,en realidad, me dijo que yo no debía ver a viktor con su traje nuevo porque es 'pecado' o algo asi xD

 **+guanghongji+** yo no pude ver bien la rutina de _v-nikiforov_ , me daba pena y me tapaba los ojos :'c

 **christophe-gc** felicidades por ganar _v-nikiforov_ , yo también tengo un premio para ti. Ven a suiza y te lo doy, _katsuki-yuuri_ también puede venir ;D

 **v-nikifovo** gracias _christophe-gc_ pero Yuuri y yo estamos bien siendo solo dos ~ (´ ε ` )

Aquella noche la familia y amigos de Yuuri festejaron los resultados del evento, haciendo sentir tanto a Viktor como a Yurio los ganadores que eran. Y antes de la media noche, el rubio se despidió de todos para irse a dormir, pues a la mañana siguiente tomaría un avión de vuelta a Rusia.

Luego de que Viktor y Yuuri ayudaran a Hiroko a limpiar el comedor, se decidieron a ir a dormir. Pero, antes de que el peliplateado pudiera darle a su novio un beso de buenas noches, Yuuri lo interrumpió con una pregunta.

"Viktor… ¿puedo dormir contigo?"

"¡¿Uh?!" Abriendo mucho sus ojos azules, Viktor no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sin embargo, el moreno enseguida se explicó, bajando su mirada tímida al piso.

"Qui-quiero decir, dormir contigo en tu habitación… Sólo dormir…es que tu cama es más espaciosa que la mía…" El peliplateado dio entonces un inconsciente suspiro de alivio.

No es que no quisiese 'dormir' con Yuuri. Realmente lo quería, pero era muy evidente que el moreno aún no se sentía listo para eso, y no era su intención presionarlo para hacer algo que se suponía que ambos debían disfrutar sin presiones. Viktor sonrió y asintió.

Yuuri entonces fue a su propia habitación para lavarse los dientes y ponerse su ropa de dormir. Y cuando fue a la habitación de Viktor y entraron a la cama, sus poodles no tardaron en seguirlos para dormir al lado de ellos.


	8. Entrenamiento

**facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**

Aviso: Este cap contiene comentarios que pedí a personas reales que hicieran en mi feisbuk para las partes de "las fotografías" :D

* * *

"¿Viktor?" Inquirió Yuuri una tarde que el peliplateado parecía estar distraído mirando hacia la pantalla de su celular, apenas parpadeando. Los poodles, que dormían tranquilos debajo de la mesa, le hacían compañía en el comedor familiar. Al no recibir una respuesta, Yuuri dejó las toallas que ayudaba a su madre a trasladar a los casilleros del onsen sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado. "¿Sucede algo?"

Viktor, sobresaltado, se volvió a verlo con sorpresa, como si no lo hubiese oído llegar. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos de silencio, sonrió, aunque sin muchos ánimos. Yuuri no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Viktor tan vulnerable, así que verlo en ese estado no hizo más que preocuparlo.

"Oh. No es nada malo, Yuuri. Te lo aseguró." Respondió al ver su expresión, y tomó una de sus manos para besarla con coquetería. El moreno, con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas, se tranquilizó considerablemente al darse cuenta que no estaba mintiendo. "Es sólo que Yakov llamó y me recordó que Worlds es dentro de unos días…, y me preguntó si tenía intenciones de participar. Yo le dije que solamente tenía preparada la rutina de Eros, puesto que Yurio se ganó Agape, así que… le dije que no había suficiente tiempo para crear una nueva."

"Pero realmente tienes ganas de volver a patinar, ¿cierto?" Inquirió el moreno con una ceja alzada, y Viktor rió mientras asentía con la cabeza. "Sé que no quedaste satisfecho con el resultado de Eros durante el Onsen on Ice. La parte técnica fue perfecta, como siempre, pero la secuencia de pasos se vería mejor con más velocidad. Y aún hay algunos elementos que puedes mejorar del lado artístico si es que quieres superar tu marca personal del año pasado…" Yuuri se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta que estaba criticando el trabajo de su novio, peor aún, ¡el de su ídolo! "¡Ah! Es-es decir, ¡no es que tu último performance haya sido malo, es sólo que…!"

"Yuuri." Alargó un brazo para tomar su cintura y recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro, sintiendo cómo el japonés se relajaba ante su cercanía. "Entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo que dices. Tienes razón en todo, así que no te preocupes. Pero sigo pensando que Worlds es muy pronto para salir de mis preciadas vacaciones." Sonrió. "Además, si decido no retirarme definitivamente del patinaje, tendría que regresar a Rusia con mi entrenador, y eso no me apetece en estos momentos, pues adoro Hasetsu y adoro estar contigo. A menos que…" Viktor levantó la cabeza y miró a Yuuri con seriedad, tanta, que el moreno comenzó a temblar de nervios.

"¿A-a menos que…?" Yuuri intentó apresurarlo a hablar, puesto que no sabía por qué los ojos azules de su novio lo miraban de esa manera tan inquisitiva y crítica, como si tuviese un debate bastante serio dentro de su cabeza y el tema principal era el hombre japonés.

"Yuuri… ¡sé mi coach!" Exclamó Viktor de pronto, con su boca formando un corazón.

"…¡¿Qué?!" Yuuri gritó tan fuerte que, además de despertar y alarmar a sus poodles, casi se cae de espaldas al suelo, pero no lo hizo porque Viktor lo sostenía de los hombros mientras que su sonrisa de corazón seguía intacta, quizás ya habiendo previsto aquella reacción.

"¡Sí, Yuuri! ¡Sé mi coach! ¿Tú eres mi más ferviente fan y te sabes todas mis rutinas de memoria, no es así? Y ya conoces mi estilo y mi manera de hacer las cosas. Además, me acabas de dar la misma crítica que Yakov me dio por teléfono. ¡Eres perfecto para el puesto!"

"Vi-Viktor… yo…" Luego de lograr respirar con regularidad, aunque todavía sin salir de su asombro, Yuuri pudo lograr hablar. "Me siento halagado. Pero… no puedo. Yo soy un instructor de patinaje, no un coach. Aunque pueda decirte las cosas en las que puedes mejorar, no sé cómo decirte cómo puedes mejorarlas. A-además… Necesitaría una licencia para ser tu coach…"

"Oh, Yuuri. Sabes perfectamente que hay incluso deportistas olímpicos que no tienen coach, así que podrías fácilmente actuar como el mío aunque no estés registrado como tal. Además, ya pensé en una solución; no necesitas de una licencia si eres la mano derecha de otro coach." Dijo, y guiñó un ojo.

"Uhm… ¿Estás sugiriendo lo que creo que vas a sugerir?" Inquirió el moreno comenzando a sudar frío, y Viktor asintió vehementemente con la cabeza.

"¡Serás el asistente de Yakov, aquí en Japón!" Sí, eso era justo lo que Yuuri estaba pensando.

"¡Pe-pero, Viktor! Estoy seguro que el coach Feltsman preferiría que tengas a alguien más como coach, ¡no un patinador retirado que nunca llegó si quiera a un Grand Prix Final!"

"Yuuri. No permitiré que subestimes a mi novio delante de mí." Advirtió Viktor con rostro serio, aunque seguía abrazando a Yuuri por los hombros, y sus poodles no percibieron ninguna tensión entre ellos.

"Viktor. Yo soy tu novio y yo puedo subestimarme a mí mismo todo lo que yo quiera." Replicó de igual manera, con rostro serio.

Estuvieron varios segundos mirándose mutuamente de manera desafiante. Ninguno quería ceder y perder su argumento. Yuuri sabía que Viktor se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones y no estaba pensando con claridad. ¿Pues cómo podría ser él el coach del pentacampeón mundial de patinaje sin apenas experiencia?

Ser coach de Yurio había sido sencillo, puesto que solamente se guio de algunas instrucciones que Celestino le había facilitado de buena fe. Pero con Viktor sería otra historia. Era obvio que su antiguo coach no podría ayudarlo, pues significaría ayudar a la competencia de Phichit.

Por otro lado, Viktor sabía que Yuuri podría hacer un gran trabajo como coach asistente (¡incluso hasta ser un coach de lleno en el futuro!). Confiaba en el moreno y su capacidad de observación, y si era guiado por Yakov, seguro que el peliplateado podría continuar su entrenamiento sin problemas.

"Yuuri…" Le llamó haciendo pucheros, rindiéndose por fin. "Si no quieres ser mi coach, lo entenderé sin problemas. Buscaré a alguien más para que sea el emisario de Yakov. Pero si tu renuencia es porque crees que no harás un buen trabajo, entonces te pido que seas honesto conmigo y me lo digas. Porque realmente yo quiero que tú seas mi coach, pero no te obligaré si no quieres."

"Yo…" Al tenerlos los ojos azules encima, los cuales lo miraban con seriedad y sin afán de coqueteo, le hizo darse cuenta que Viktor hablaba totalmente en serio… "Ta-tal vez… ¿podría intentarlo?" Dijo, y los ojos de Viktor brillaron. "Es decir… No es que no crea que no pueda hacerlo, pero mi falta de experiencia es un factor importante… y no quiero tú seas afectado por eso y…" No pudo continuar porque tenía los labios del peliplateado sobre los suyos, los cuales lo besaban con efusividad.

"Yuuri, ya te lo dije; serás el asistente de Yakov, y eso significa que él te dará las instrucciones para ayudes a entrenar… Bueno, aún no he hablado con él sobre eso, pero…" Rió. "Sé que él quedó satisfecho con el progreso que Yurio hizo cuando entrenó contigo, y mencionó algo sobre que piensa que fuiste un buen modelo para él, puesto que Yurio ahora se comporta más centrado y menos contestón. Y confío totalmente en que lo harás bien porque, justo como tú, yo soy tu más ferviente fan y sé de todo lo que has logrado en el pasado, y por eso sé que tendremos un brillante futuro si trabajamos juntos…" Yuuri sonrió, sintiéndose sumamente conmovido ante sus palabras. Escuchar a Viktor apoyándolo, con argumentos válidos y no mentiras blancas, lo hizo sentirse más seguro de sí mismo.

"Bueno…Si el coach Feltsman me acepta como su asistente…"

"¡¿Uh?! ¿A Yakov le creerías pero a mí no?" Inquirió con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo estar ofendido, y dejó de abrazar a su novio para llevarse una mano al pecho como si hubiese recibido un golpe mortal. Aunque entendía el hecho de que Yuuri confiase más en la palabra de un experto.

"Viktor, sabes a lo que me refiero." Rió, y lo tomó de las mejillas para darle un beso rápido en la nariz.

"Sí, te entiendo, Yuuri. Te perdono por herir mi corazón." Sonrió, y sintió su corazón batirse con alegría cuando Yuuri le devolvió la mirada con determinación. Bien, eso significaba que el siguiente paso sería convencer a su viejo coach… "Muy bien. Iré a hablar con Yakov ahora mismo." Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, y a su vez ayudó a Yuuri a ponerse de pie. "Iré a nuestra habitación para evitar que le rompa los tímpanos a tu familia o a los clientes. Te encargo a nuestros bebés." Dijo guiñando un ojo, refriéndose a Makkachin y a Vicchan, quienes trataron de seguir a Viktor al verlo salir del comedor, pero Yuuri los llamó para que no fueran afectados por los gritos del coach ruso.

Yuuri acarició las orejas de sus poodles y después volvió a tomar las toallas de la mesa y las llevó a los casilleros mientras que Makkachin y Vicchan lo seguían dando saltitos. Luego de terminar de ayudar a su madre con algunos labores del onsen, Yuuri decidió sacar a pasearlos a los perros. Fue a la habitación donde se encontraba Viktor para preguntarle si ya había terminado la llamada y si quería acompañarlos, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo al escuchar los gritos en ruso que proveían de ésta. La llamada aún no había terminado, evidentemente.

 **yuurikatsudon** Sali a pasear a Vicchan y a Makkachin, vuelvo pronto

Yuuri no recibió respuesta hasta 20 minutos después.

 **katsunikiforov** Yuuuuuri, te extraño, vuelve~ o('n 'o )  
y extraño a mis bebés~

 **yuurikatsudon** ya terminaste de hablar con el señor Feltsman?

 **katsunikiforov** Sí! Y tengo buenas noticias!  
y son tan buenas que le pedí a _mama_ Hiroko que hiciera katsudon para festejar~  
y te dejare comerlo por ultima vez, porque cuando comience el entrenamiento necesitaré que mi nuevo coach baje un poco más de peso para que me pueda ayudar a entrenar en el hielo ('w ' )

 **yuurikatsudon** umm… ser el coach asistente del pentacampeón mundial Viktor Nikiforov, pero dejar de comer katsudon…  
renuncio

 **katsunikiforov** lo siento, no se puede~  
descuida, podrás comer todo el katsudon que quieras cada vez que yo gane una medalla de oro (' ≦ )

 **yuurikatsudon** …bueno, debo admitir que ese es un gran consuelo  
ire ya mismo a casa, espera

 **katsunikiforov** ok, te estoy esperando, solnyshko ~ (´ ε ` )

Para cuando el moreno volvió a Yu-topia, le bastó seguir a sus poodles de regreso al comedor para saber dónde se encontraba su novio.

"¿Qué te dijo exactamente el coach Feltsman?" Inquirió Yuuri mientras se sentaba al lado de Viktor, quien abrazaba y acariciaba a los animados poodles.

"Como dije, Yakov está totalmente de acuerdo con la idea y confía en tus habilidades de observación por el buen trabajo que hiciste ayudando a Yurio… Bueno, no totalmente de acuerdo. Es decir, él insiste en que preferiría que yo regresara a Rusia, pero también dice que prefiere tenerme lejos para así no echar a perder a Yurio con mi actitud, o algo así le entendí." Contestó con un dedo en la barbilla y encogiéndose de hombros. "Ah, también me dijo que no le molestaría darte instrucciones si las sigues al pie de la letra y prometes ser dedicado a mí." Dijo, y guiñó un ojo de manera seductora. Pero Yuuri entornó la mirada.

"Estoy seguro que el coach Feltsman se refiere a que fuera dedicado a tu entrenamiento y no a nuestro noviazgo." Dijo, y el peliplateado rió.

"Detalles, Yuuri." Agitó una mano al aire para restarle importancia. "Yakov y yo acordamos que Worlds es muy pronto para que hagas tu debut como asistente, y a mí todavía me falta componer una segunda rutina y elegir una pieza de exhibición, por lo que mi regreso de mi 'retiro' tendrá que ser durante el Grand Prix. No necesito presentarme a otras competencias, puesto que al yo obtener la medalla de oro del año pasado, yo ya tengo mi invitación al GP asegura."

"Entiendo. Eso es realmente un alivio." Yuuri dio un suspiro. "Y me dará más tiempo para prepararme."

"¡Exacto!" Viktor dejó de acariciar a los poodles y se tiró sobre su novio para abrazarlo. "¡Yuuri! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas aceptado ser mi coach! Aunque por ahora hay que mantenerlo en secreto para que la prensa y nuestros fans no nos molesten con preguntas."

"Sí, entiendo… Y…Y yo también estoy feliz… Gracias por confiar en mí, Viktor. Prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo." Sonrió con las mejillas ruborizadas, y besó al peliplateado, quien lo miraba con afecto y quien enseguida le devolvió el gesto.

"Ah, también discutimos sobre tu salario." Comentó Viktor tras separase.

"¿Salario?" Inquirió confundido.

"¡Claro! ¡Ser coach asistente también es un trabajo! No ganarás más que un coach, pero creo que sería casi lo mismo que lo que ganas en el Ice Castle como instructor. Así podrías reducir tus grupos a la mitad y tener más tiempo para mí."

"Tienes tazón… Supongo que debo hacer eso. Si debo elegir a un grupo, prefiero seguir instruyendo a los niños. Los adolescentes me exasperan demasiado. No tuve muchos problemas con Yurio porque él sigue actuando como un niño. Oh, ¡pero no le digas que te dije eso!" Exclamó aterrorizado.

"Por supuesto que no." Viktor rió. "No quiero que mi adorable novio sea asesinado por un gatito rabioso."

[ _Viktor abrazando a Yuuri con un brazo y besando su mejilla, mientras que con la mano libre hacía la selfie._ ]  
 **v-nikiforov**  
¡Yuuri y yo tenemos grandes noticias! Pero es un secreto, por ahora (≧w ° ) **katsuki-yuuri** **#yutopia #viktuuri #secreto #nospoilers**

 **KotowiFangirlYOI** OMG ¿grandes noticias? ¿Será que se nos acerca una nueva rutina?! no puedo esperar /o/

 **mila-babicheva** yo ya se de lo que trata la sorpresa~ davai yuuri! **#viktuuri #nospoilers**

 **PaoV093** ¿UNA NUEVA NOTICIA? ¿¡BODA!? -c va por su vestido azul-

 **usuariarandom363** ugh, crei ke la nueva noticia seria ke iban a romper asta ke vi la foto **#anti-viktuuri #ioro #melakreiwe**

 **AyuKaulitz** Oh Fuck que tiernos que se ven! No nos dejen con la intriga! Se viene un mini Yuuri?

 **IzuruYangLee** Son tan liiindooss, esperen han dicho sorpresa, Esto me huele a boda, es hora de alistar el vestido

 **FIKO23_'w')** DAMAS Y CABALLEROS TRAIGAN LOS REGALOS Y SUS MEJORES PRENDAS QUE ESTO NO SE QUE SEA PERO HUELE A BODA! «3 «3 «3 «3 «3

 **Carliz97** A mí no me engañan! **#senoscasanlostórtolos #VictuuriIsReal #loveisintheair**

 **Elgatohidraulico** JUJUJUJUJUJUJ! Sera que **v-nikitorov** estará EMBARAZADO?! Okno **#SevalesoñarUnU**

 **v-nikiforov Elgatohidraulico AyuKaulitz** no me importaría cargar con los bebés de Yuuri si pudiera o(≧w≦o) **#viktuuri #babyviktuuri**

 **Lunatica1302:** ¡El Yuuri nos quedó embarazado!... Okno... ¡¿Habrá boda?! Confirmado, no dormiré de la intriga :') **#VikturriEsMasRealQueMisTetas** **#VivaElAmorATodoColor** **#ExijoIrALaBoda**

 **chihoko** yo queria ser el que embaraza a Yuuri! :'c **#ladecepcion #mikokoroestarompido**

 **phichit+chu**! algien dijo boda?! **#viktuuri**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **phichit+chu** YUUUUURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII KATSUSKJSI!  
qiero desir, yuurii nkiforov? ;D  
pork que no me dijetre sovre la boda?!  
crey ke era tu mejr amigo!

 **yuurikatsudon** eh… cual boda?

 **Phichit+chu** TU BODA CON VIKTOR!

 **yuurikatsudon** EEEEEEH?!  
pero si Viktor y yo no ns vamos a casar!  
es decir, no tenemoss planes por ahora!  
asjndasnd quiero decir, ni siquiera emos hablad de eso!  
apenas tenemos 2 mes de conocernos y 1 de novios!  
de donde sacaste esa mentira?! D:

 **Phichit+chu** … en serio nesits leer mas segirdo tus redes sociales  
okk, ya sabiendo la verda, ahora dime cual es la dichoza sorpresa, a menos ke viktor no quiera que me lo digas? :c

 **yuurkatsudon** oh…  
Viktor dice que esta bien si lo sabes  
umm… Phichit, que dirías si te digo que soy el nuevo coach asistente de Yakov Feltsman y estoy encargo del entrenamiento de Viktor Nikiforov?

 **phichit+chu** … digo que suenna al inicio de tu pelikula porno ideal  
dnde ers el coahc ide un adoleste viktor nikiforov y el le pide a su coach mas joven que le 'enseñes lo ke es el amor' ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **yuurikatsudon** Phichit, por mas que me haya hecho reir tu extraño concepto de mi 'pelicula porno idea', debo decirte que hablo totalmente en serio

 **phichit+chu** oh…  
OH…  
YUURIII OMEDETOOO! esto no supera una boda ocn tu idolo pero es casi lo smismo!  
mi hasytag se hizo realidad #semicoahyuri!  
se lo puedo contar a ciao ciao?!

 **yuurikatsudon** gracias! Y…umm… me gustaría decírselo a Celestino, pero por ahora no puedo. Lo mas probable es que se entere en el momento en que el señor Feltsman me registre como su asistente

 **phichit+chu** ah, ya etniendo, no te precupes te guardare el secreto! ;D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **IceTigerPlisetsky** ANCIANO!  
dime que no son siertos los rumores que dicen que embarasaste al katsudon o que el te embaraso a ti!

 **katsunikiforov** … Yurio  
por más que me gustaria poder dar a luz a los bebés de Yuuri, mi anatomía no me lo permite

 **IceTigerPlisetsky** gracias a dios  
traer a otro viktor nikiforov al mundo seria una desgracia

 **katsunikiforov** pues a mí me encantaria traer al mundo a un mini Yuuri ⌒(≧ ° )

 **IceTigerPlisetsky** ewww! (╯°益°)╯  
como sea…  
es sierto lo que dice yakov? el katsudon sera tu nuevo coach?

 **katsunikiforov** 100% real no fake  
confió en que mi Yuuri lo hará tan bien que la gente se olvidará de criticarlo por su pierna y verán todo de lo que él es capaz «3  
y que es sólo mío y nadie me lo quitara jamás «3

 **IceTigerPlisetsky** qke asco, por que eres tan cursi?! (╯°益°)╯彡┻━┻  
me voy entrenatr, no me ahbles!

 **katsunikiforov** ok… o(T﹏T o)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un par de días después, luego de que Yuuri (con algo de miedo y bastante respeto) conversara con Yakov sobre el itinerario de ejercicios y dietas para Viktor, la pareja se dirigió al Ice Castle para su primer entrenamiento formal.

"Ah, sí, Yuuri. Justo ahí." Gemía el peliplateado mientras que un ruborizado Yuuri le ayudaba a hacer los estiramientos; posando las manos sobre la espalda del ruso, quien estaba sentado en el piso, para que pudiera doblar su torso y tocar con los dedos de las manos las puntas de sus pies.

"¡Vi-Viktor, por favor deja de hacer esos sonidos tan extraños! ¡Me estás poniendo nervioso!"

"Pero, Yuuri." Dijo con voz indignada. "Estás haciendo presión en el lugar exacto y se siente bien. Me gustan tus manos."

"¡Suficiente!" Se alejó de él y apuntó a la pista con un dedo mientras que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero áún con la cara roja de vergüenza. "¡Ve al hielo ahora!"

"Por supuesto, coach Yuuri." Canturreó Viktor con voz melodiosa, dedicándole una mirada coqueta al moreno. Entró a la pista, pero en vez de deslizarse al centro, se recargó contra la valla para seguir conversando. "Por cierto. Sé que apenas es nuestro primer día de entrenamiento, pero pienso que ya debería empezar a crear una segunda rutina."

"Oh. Sí, tienes razón. Ya tienes Eros casi perfeccionado, así que estaría bien empezar a pensar en la segunda rutina y en la pieza de exhibición. ¿Tienes algún tema en mente?"

"¿Es que no es obvio mi tema?" Dijo riendo. "Mi tema es el 'Amor', por supuesto." Acarició un brazo de Yuuri. "Más específicamente mi amor por ti."

"Oh." Yuuri se ruborizó nuevamente, y agregó con timidez. "Desearía poder también crear una rutina sobre mi a-amor por ti, pero no seré yo el que patine…"

"No. ¡Pero puedes ser quien me ayude a crear mi coreografiarla!"

"¿Uh? ¡¿Qui-quieres que te ayude a coreografiar tu nueva rutina?!" Exclamó con sus ojos bien abiertos, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Yuuri se preguntaba cómo es que aún no había muerto de un infarto teniendo a Viktor a su alrededor.

"Por supuesto, Yuuri." Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. "Ya te dije que mis rutinas son inspiradas en ti, ¿y quién es la persona quien podría ayudarme a crearlas si no eres tú? Ya tengo algunas ideas y la música, pero necesito que me enseñes tu maravillosa secuencia de pasos para poder agregarla a mi nueva rutina."

"Uh…De acuerdo." Yuuri también se apoyó sobre la valla y juntó sus labios con los de su novio por varios segundos en un beso tierno. "Ok…Iré por unos patines."

[ _Viktor y Yuuri en el Ice Castle, patinando de lado a lado, ambos parecen concentrados._ ]  
 **sukeota3sisters  
** momento romantico captado en camara~! **#icecastle #viktuuri #noledigaamama**

 **VicYuuFangirl** «3 «3 «3 Graciaaaas por captar estos momentos, son las stalkers oficiales del fandom XD

 **FIKO23_'w')** ESTOS NIÑOS ;;;;w;;;;; Me encanta Yuuri «3 pero esa química que tiene esos es TAAAN *muere de diabetes. Espero de todo corazón que les vaya bien en sus siguientes proyectos juntos (Y no me refiero precisamente a la rutina 7w7 *le pegan)

 **emil-nekola** mira **michele-crispino** , hay que hacer algo parecido~! :D

 **chefpasteleraIrisisa-chan** se ven taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan lindos juntos, estan patiendo en pareja que romantico

 **FanEterna** Me encantaria verlos en un dueto, como en **#PatinandoalaGloria** , NO ME MATEN!  
 **#Victuuri #Estupidamemoria #Esperandolaarena**

 **NOR5K1** No era boda ; _ ; PEEEEEROOO, ESTOY SEGURA QUE SE VIENE MUCHO MATERIAL SHIPPEABLE. Y con eso me conformo(?) **#Viktuuri**

 **michele-crispino emil-nekola** NO!

 **sara-crispino michele-crispino emil-nekola** SI! :D

 **almtuesta** Puta khe hermosa la wea! Muero de diabetes al verlos juntos **#IceCasttle #LoveOnIce**

 **nixtanatos** qué leendos se ven espero y siempre estén juntos se ven hermosos ;3

 **vikyulover** Que tortolos. YA PINCHES DIGAN QUE SE VAN A CASAR PTM

 **kenjirou-minami** espero que sea una rutina en pareja! Me gustaria mucho volver a ver a Yuuri en el hielo o( T﹏T )o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¿Qué tal va el entrenamiento con Vitya-kun?" Preguntó Hiroko, días después, una noche que Yuuri le ayudaba hacer la cena.

"¿Umm? ¿Qué?" Yuuri se volvió a ver a su madre después de dar un bostezo. "Ah, el entrenamiento de Viktor va genial. Y ya casi tenemos terminada su segunda rutina."

"¡Qué bueno saberlo! ¿Y tú estás bien? ¿No te molesta la pierna?"

"Estoy bien, mamá." Dijo con un bufido cansado. "El médico dijo que es normal que me canse más rápido que de costumbre, y que debo detenerme si mi pierna duele." Dijo, no por primera vez, pero sabía que su madre necesitaba escucharlo para no preocuparse de más. "No estoy más de dos hora dentro de la pista y tomo los antiinflamatorios. Y ahora que sólo instruyo a dos grupos antes del entrenamiento de Viktor, no estoy tan cansado como creía que estaría." Contestó mientras cabeceaba de sueño e intentaba seguir sirviendo el arroz en los tazones. Hiroko rió mientras fingió creerle.

"Yuuri, te estás durmiendo." Apuntó Viktor cuando ya todos se habían reunido en el comedor para cenar.

"Tengo hambre." Replicó mientras intentaba comer. Intentaba, porque se le caía la comida de los palillos por la poca fuerza que ejercía al tomarla.

"Entiendo. ¡Entonces déjame ayudarte!" Viktor le quitó los palillos de la mano, y tomó la comida con ellos para llevarla a su boca. Si Yuuri hubiese estado más despierto, se habría ruborizado y negado. Pero en ese momento, con hambre y sueño, dejó que su novio lo alimentara.

Mari tomó fotografías a escondidas (por si algún día necesitaba chantajear a su hermano), mientras que Hiroko y Toshiya rieron divertidos. Makkachin y Vicchan seguían comiendo de sus croquetas mientras que no se enteraban de nada.

Al terminar la cena, Yuuri estaba tan dormido que Toshiya tuvo que ayudar a Viktor a ponerlo sobre su espalda y cargarlo a su habitación.

[ _Yuuri dormido en la cama de Viktor, con Makkachin y Vicchan durmiendo a su lado._ ]  
 **v-nikiforov**  
Mi Yuuri está muy cansado y se durmió temprano. No le digan que tomé esta foto (≧ ° )~ **#viktuuri #boyfriendgoals #makkachan #vicchan #adorablex3**

 **KotowiFangirlYoi** Owwwwwws Yuuri y los caniches son muy adorable ;;; Tranquilo, este será nuestro secreto entre las Viktuuri shippers y usted. ¡Sigan dando lo mejor en su entrenamiento! Gambatte! o

 **PaoV093** BAIA BAIA ¿qué habrán hecho para que Yuuri termine así de cansado? ¿Practicar? no lo creo (ง ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ว

 **VicYuuFangirl** ¿Como es que es tan lindo? cuidado Viktor que te lo robamos un día

 **Carliz97** v-nikiforov Te guardo los secretos que quieras si nos sigues deleitando con más fotos de Yuuri así :3 Me dan mil años de vida

 **Elgatohidraulico** Cuidadito **v-nikiforov** Qué me lo robo! **#Elamordemivida #Yuuriquegalan**

 **chefpasteleraIrisita-chan** uhhhhhhhhhhh que tano habra hecho para estar asi de cansado

 **christophe-gc** **PaoV093 chefpasteleraIrisita-chan** **v-nikiforov** yo tambien quiero saber ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **FanEterna** MI DIOSITO QUE PASO AQUIII1! **#Estupidamicorazon #Victuuri #AmoaMakkayViichan**

 **dianaquispe974** claro que no 3 se que si se entera estaria todo rojito ^w^como un tomate (un tomate muy lindo por cierto)

 **NOR5K1** Yuuri! Cosita! «3 NECESITO más de ese bombon japones en mi vida. Y si es en paños menores mucho mejor(?) gracias por la foto sir. Viktor, mantendremos ese foto en confidencial y para mi uso personal 7u7 **#YuuriLover #TeLoRobo #Confidencial**

 **Vikyulover** Chamacos calientes, los niños les van a venir sobrando a este paso

 **Lunatica1302** OMG! Pero k ezta pazando aki doktor Garsia?! ¿Que habrán hecho, Tortolitos? ¡Me encato! Tranquilo, te guardamos el secreto, pero como paga danos mas fotos así del Yuuri

 **v-nikiforov** ya sé quiénes son mis próximos banneos ;D **VicYuuFangirl NOR5K1 Elgatohidraulico** **christophe-gc**

 **christophe-gc** por que me incluyes a mi? Crei que me amabas :'c

 **phichit+chu** ooooh… tomar fotoas de yuuri todo dormdo y babeando… **#nodebistehacereso #bendrowend #yuurisevengara v-nikiforov katsuki-yuuri**


End file.
